


The Infamy of Frank Iero

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: "Oh, it's you, the sad boy."People know Frank Iero, they all use his name in vain. Well, not his name, per se. It's more like his alias. Fun Ghoul is what people most commonly know him as. His infamy reins on with every life he takes. A small boy becomes the next prey of Frank, a boy who just wants to wear skirts and play with stuffed animals. Just a boy who has a sad life that doesn't cower in the presence of Frank Iero.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want it,” I stated. 

_“No,” my mother denied._

_“I said I want it,” I repeated._

_“And I said no,” my mom said._

_I crossed my arms, stomping my foot down. My mother sighed as she looked at me._

_“Maybe you can have that toy truck for Christmas, or for your sixth birthday,” she said._

_“But I want it now,” I said._

_“Frank Anthony, don't make me tell you no again,” she said._

_I screamed, throwing the truck at the shelf, effectively breaking other things. I want the toy, I'm gonna get the toy if I want it._

-+-

I smirked at the people who cowered in front of me, watching their weak figures shake. I felt so powerful, I am so powerful. The way their tears glistened off their cheeks in the moonlight, it was something of beauty. The blood that that pooled on the ground would stain these streets forever, whether it be literal or metaphorical. Like my name carved into the dirt, there for everyone to spit on. The thought of me made people close their blinds and shut their doors. Like something of a movie, everything all happening at once. The fear that buzzed around everyone, kept them on their toes. I could get high off that, the way I make everyone else feel.

“Please don’t hurt me,” the woman whimpered.

I scoffed. “Wow, that’s so original.”

The couple cowered in front of me in the dark alleyway. They had just been coming home from a double date when we crossed paths. However, their friends were already killed by the knife in my hands. I took a step forward, watching the way they shrunk into themselves. I grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to his feet.

He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, dark hair and dark eyes. He was young, he had so much to live for. Somehow, that made me want to kill him even more. I lifted my knife up, a smile on my face as the shiny metal glinted in the moonlight. The person grabbed my wrist, trying to get out of my grip. That attempt was futile.

“C’mon, we’re all just having fun here,” I crooned.

The boy shook his head furiously, only making me laugh. I thrust the knife forward, stabbing it into his stomach. I let go of him, letting him collapse onto the ground. I stepped towards the girl, pulling her up off the ground. I moved my right hand to grab her by the neck as I pinned her against the wall. I grabbed at the bottom of her dress, lifting it up while she tried to tug it back down. 

“I've had such a hard day, don't make me even more frustrated,” I growled. 

She shook her head, trying to push me away. I tightened my grip around her neck, hearing her gasp and choke. I pulled her head forward, slamming it against the brick wall. She screamed, but I hit her head against the wall again. Blood poured from the back of her head as I did it twice more. I let go and she crumbled to the ground. I checked her pulse to make sure she was dead. I stood up straight, looking down to see the boy staring up at me, bleeding out on the cement. I stomped on his neck, hearing him gag before I heard nothing. 

I stepped out onto the empty streets, glad for it to be dark and empty. I headed down the street towards my house. It was quiet here, which I liked, all the shops closed so no one was around to hear the screams of my victims. I ran a hand through my black hair, scratching the back of my head. My eyes landed on someone who was walking towards my way with their head down. The person had black, shoulder length hair. They wore a light pink skirt with a white sweater, white tights, and light pink heels with a small buckle going over the top. 

“Hey there, sugar,” I said as I walked up to the person. 

“Hi, I'm Gerard!” The boy chirped happily as he looked up at me. “But you can call me Gee!”

“I'm Fun Ghoul,” I said. 

His eyes widened as he looked up at me. I grabbed his arm, dragging him into an alleyway. I pushed him up against the wall and smirked. 

“Are you a sad person?” Gee asked. 

I frowned in confusion as I looked at him. 

“My therapist said sometimes when a person is sad they'll lash out,” he continued. “Sometimes I act out too but Miss Williams says that's okay because acting out helps get rid of the sadness and anger, and you need to get rid of those in order to be happy. Because if you keep being angry and sad then there's no way you can be happy, you just gotta let it out.”

He reached into his small purse, grabbing a small business card and holding it out for me. It was for a therapist named Hayley Williams, clearly stating her work address and phone number. When I looked up, Gee was gone. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I exclaimed. 

The first person to escape me was a boy in a skirt who just confused me. I have never had a reaction like that before. I looked at the card again and realized the building wasn't too far from here, that must've been where Gerard was coming from. I headed towards that direction and found a moderate sized building. Just as I was walking up, a car started in the parking lot and drove away. It was also the last car in the parking lot. 

I went to one of the windows, pulling it open and climbing inside. Chances are in a building like this, the security system only works for the door being opened or a window breaking. I walked through the halls until I saw one room with the Doctor Williams on it. I stepped inside and saw the filing cabinet in the corner. Everything else was rather dark but I was able to make out a desk with two chairs across from it. A big rug laid across the floor and in the corner was a couch and a little coffee table. I looked through the papers until I found a file for someone named Gerard Way. 

Gerard “Gee” Way  
19, male.  
Brought in after a traumatizing event. Shows signs of depression and PTSD.

I couldn't read anymore as the door to the building opened. There was a beep as the alarm was shut off. 

“Yeah, I forgot my phone here,” some man said. 

“Make it quick,” another guy said. 

I went to the window, opening it and jumping out with the file in my hand. I ran out towards my house, hoping that no one would see me. I got inside my house, shutting and locking my door. I tossed the file onto the counter and walked into the bathroom. I tossed off my hoodie, washing some of the blood off my neck. I washed my face off, feeling the cold water run down my face.

Back in the kitchen I opened up the fridge, grabbing a beer and a bag of chips from the cupboard. I set them onto the counter and looked at the file again. There was boring stuff, like his date of birth and emergency contact numbers, but nothing about his story. Maybe they don’t keep that stuff in these files, maybe it’s kept somewhere else or they don’t even write them down at all.

However, I found it quite interesting that it had his address. I mean, I’m not surprised but I’m glad I have it now. People don’t know what I look like but Gerard does. For that obvious reason, I can’t let Gerard live. What has to be done has to be done, there’s just no way around it. Of course, I really didn’t care what happened to him. He’s just another nuisance put onto this Earth for me to get rid of.

I remarked that he didn’t live all too far from here. Could be like a twenty to thirty minute jog. I bet I could go down there right now and kill him. It would be a piece of cake. People like him are always the easiest. The small, insecure ones are easy to lure into dark, secluded places. If you’re in a bar you can just hit on them a few times and they’ll follow you anywhere. Honestly, they’re my favorite, a quick and easy kill, maybe even a fuck if I feel like it. Those people don’t put up much of a fight, I can bend them over without too much trouble if I wanted.

I drank my beer, as I opened the bag. I could go over to his place now, but it’s also late and I’m tired. I wasn’t lying when I told the girl I had had a hard day. Then again, he’s probably already called the cops. He may have exposed me but I would at least need to kill him, make sure he pays for what he’s done. Little guy can’t get away with what he’s done.

I finished off my drink, grabbing a few more chips before heading out the door. I remembered his address, heading down that direction. I imagined what he’d be doing right now. Small boy like him would probably be curled up in bed, asleep with his little stuffed animals. Although, after meeting me he could be hiding in a corner, shaking in fear. Of course he would, that’s what everyone’s reactions is, except usually they don’t live so much longer.

I got to the house, which was average size. There were pink flowers growing in the front and a perfectly manicured lawn. I walked around the house, again finding a window unlocked as I slid it open. In all my time, I learned that a lot of people leave one window unlocked in case they ever accidentally lock themselves out of the house.

I stepped into the dark house, all the lights turned off. Wasn’t a surprise seeing as it was so late at night. I stepped quietly along the wood floors, going up the stairs. There was one door closed in the hallway, so I assumed it was the bedroom he was sleeping in. I opened the door with a smirk, expecting him to be cuddled under blankets and crying in fear. My smirk fell when I saw that he was just cuddled under blankets and sleeping peacefully, a stuffed animal in his arms.

What the hell is wrong with this boy?

I turned on the lights and stepped to the edge of the bed, I grabbed his blanket, yanking it off his body. He awoke with a fright as he looked at me, his face softening.

“Rise and shine, bitch,” I said.

“Oh, it’s you, the sad boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Frank Iero, I have told you a million times before that you aren’t allowed to watch these movies,” my mother scolded when she walked into the room._

_I ignored her, my eyes focused on the screen._

_“You are seven years old, you can’t be watching these movies,” she said. “You’re not allowed to watch Psycho.”_

_I again ignored her, paying attention to the screaming woman on the screen. My mother came over and flicked off the tv, pulling me out of my daze._

_“Hey!” I yelled. “You can’t do that!”_

_“Yes I can, I am your mother,” my mom stated._

_“Turn it on,” I said._

_She crossed her arms, standing in front of the tv. I reached around her to turn it back on but she moved in front of me._

_“I told you not to watch those scary movies, you’re too young,” She said._

_“It’s not like I get scared by them, I’m not some fucking wuss,” I said._

_My mom’s eyes widened. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my room._

_“You’re grounded for a month,” she said._

_I glared up at her, wanting nothing more than to run away from this hell._

-+-

“Oh, it’s you, the sad boy,” Gee said.

“I-I’m not fucking sad,” I denied. “Why the hell do you keep saying stuff like that?”

Gee sat up, hugging his stuffed animal to his chest.

“Because Miss Williams said that sad boys like me act out,” Gee said. “That’s why one time she let me have eggs and smash them around her office. She said it’d help get the anger and frustration out so I can make room for me to be happy.”

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

“I have another way of taking out my frustrations,” I growled.

I pulled out my knife and I saw him glance at it before looking back at me.

“What made you sad?” He asked. “I used to be really sad, I would never leave anywhere but my bedroom and to see Miss Williams. She said I was getting better and now I’m less sad.”

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” I asked.

“Well, she said I had post-traumatic stress disorder and--”

“No,” I interrupted. “I meant why aren’t you scared.”

“Oh, that,” Gee giggled. “Because Miss Williams told me that sad boys like you are just acting out because you don’t know how else to act while upset and you kill people instead.”

“Well, this Miss Williams clearly doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” I said.

Gee smiled. “She’s never been wrong before.”

I let go of the collar of his shirt, taking a step back.

“I assume you’ve called police,” I said.

“If I did they would be here,” Gee said and I glared at him. “Everyone deserves a second chance, shouldn’t be blamed right away.”

“And you believe that someone like me deserves a second chance?” I asked.

Gee smiled and nodded.

“Someone like me who has killed dozens of people?” I asked.

Gee smiled and nodded again.

“The one who came here to kill you?” I questioned.

There was that damn smile and nod again. I pulled him up to his feet to stand on the ground. He was wearing just an oversized baby blue t-shirt and a pair of white silk panties. He was smaller than me as he looked up at me, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

“I could kill you any second now,” I said. 

“If you wanted to then you would have by now,” he pointed out. 

I glared at him, turning the knife over in my hand. 

“It's fun to play with your food,” I said. 

“This isn't how you mess with them, I heard it on the news,” he said. “You messing with them is just hurting them.”

“It's like you're asking to be hurt,” I said. “Why the hell aren't you scared?”

“Because I know you don't really want to hurt people, you're just frustrated and don't know how to deal with your emotions,” he said. 

“That is the stupidest thing ever, you should stop listening to Miss Williams,” I said. “I hurt people because I enjoy hurting people. The fear in their eyes and the blood running down my hands is beautiful, I could get high off it.”

“Because you're sad,” he said. 

I groaned, rolling my eyes. I took this moment to look at his room. There were soft grey walls with dark, hardwood floors. The bed had a light pink and white chevron design and held a few stuffed animals on it. There were other random things around the room. A shelf in the corner with little knick-knacks like small trophies, tiaras, a jewelry box, etc. a desk was in the corner, a laptop pushed to the side with a coloring book and crayons open in the center where he hadn't cleaned it up. An easel was in front of the wall next to the closet. A little chandelier hung from the ceiling above us and illuminated the room, most likely being just made out of glass.

“Is anyone else here? Do you live alone?” I asked.

I could always kill the other people to make sure he knows I mean business. 

“No, it's just me who lives here,” Gee said. 

I looked around, the only doors being the one that leads to the hallway and to the closet. There was no door for the bathroom.

“This isn't the master bedroom,” I remarked. “Why would you sleep in this room rather than the master?”

Gee’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“What are you hiding?” I asked skeptically. 

He bit his lip and I took off down the hall. I heard him chasing after me as I got to the room at the end of the hall. It was the biggest room, so it must've been the masters. It was set up completely like it was someone's bedroom. Everything was dusty like someone hadn't been in here in a long time. I picked up a picture frame on the nightstand, seeing Gee and three other people. 

“Don't touch that!” Gee yelled, hitting my hand. 

The picture fell down onto the floor and the glass of the frame broke on the hardwood. 

“Look at what you've done,” Gee scolded. 

He tried to drag me out but I didn't move. 

“Whose room was this?” I asked. 

“We can't be in here,” Gee said, pulling on my hand to try and drag me out. 

I walked over to look at the photos hanging on the wall above the dresser. Gee moved in front of me, pushing my chest but he didn't make me move an inch. 

“Gee, who are these people?” I asked curiously. 

If there's one thing I've always hated, it's someone keeping things from me. Secrets were the devil, Christmas was hell. 

“Please,” gee whimpered. 

I looked down at him for the first time, seeing his wide eyes watering. It was the first time I've actually seen him close to crying, close to fear or sadness. It was a bit unnerving. 

“I don't have to listen to you,” I stated. 

He jutted out his bottom lip, batting his eyelashes. I looked over the photos again before sighing. Gee pulled me out and back to his room, shutting the door behind us. 

“Fun Ghoul, when did you start killing people?” Gee asked, sitting on his bed and holding a kangaroo stuffed animal in his arms, seeming to go back to normal after a few deep breaths. 

This boy, I fucking swear. 

“I was 17, almost 18,” I said. “Well, that was when I had my first successful murder. My first attempted murder was when I was about 6 or 7.”

“Why did you do it?” He asked. 

I shuffled my feet. 

“I was angry,” I stated. 

Gee smiled wide. “So you were angry and didn't know what to do with you feelings!”

I rolled my eyes. 

“What would happen if I were to kill you right now?” I asked. 

“Maybe you'd feel guilty,” Gee said. 

“I have never felt guilty over killing someone before,” I stated. 

“Until you get all the frustration out, then you won't be so angry anymore and then you'll feel guilty,” he said. 

“Are you a psychologist now or some shit?” I asked. 

“This is just what Miss Williams taught me, she is a very smart lady,” he said. 

“Miss Williams sounds like a little bitch,” I said. 

Gee frowned. “That's not a nice word.”

“I'm not a nice person,” I stated. 

“I think everyone is nice but they just choose to be mean,” Gee said. “Everyone makes wrong choices sometimes.”

“Sometimes people are just genuinely mean people,” I said. 

“Everyone has good in them, they just don't always express it,” Gee said. 

“I express it in bed,” I joked. 

Gee blushed and held onto his stuffie a little tighter. 

“W-well, I mean, I-I guess if that works for you,” he stuttered shyly. 

I smirked and stepped forward, moving a hand to run through his hair. His red, chubby cheeks looked up at me. 

“I am very good in bed,” I said quietly. “i can show you, I'd you'd like.”

Gee blushed harder and let out a nervous giggle. I kneeled on the edge of the bed, gently pushing him down to lay on his back while I laid over him. There was a soft little sound as his stuffed toy hit the ground. My hand trailed along his thigh and I heard his breath hitch. 

“Do you want me to show you how good I am in bed? How good I can make you feel,” I asked, my lips ghosting over his neck. 

“I-I've only just met you,” he whispered. 

I pulled my head up, looking down at his flustered, nervous face. I stood back up on the wood floor, clearing my throat. That's when I was confused, I don't usually listen to what the other people say. Yeah, what the hell am I even doing?

Gee had sat up as he watched me. I went over and roughly pushed him down and grabbed his panties tight in my fist. Gee squeaked in fear at my sudden action. I stopped myself at that moment, looking down at Gee. His face looking terrified with wide eyes. 

I wanted to do it, wanted to rip off his panties and do as I please. But yet, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to hurt the small, scared boy.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was on the playground at school, sitting by myself like I usually do and watching all the other kids play. I sat at the outdoor table, drawing in a little notebook I had. It was of a dark forest with creepy, twisting trees and ominous shadows. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to look at a girl. Her black hair had little pink bows in them to match her pretty pink dress. She was in my class last year when we were in third grade but she wasn't this year now that we were in fourth grade. I'm pretty sure her name is Jamia._

_“H-hi, Frank,” she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink. “I got you a flower, I thought we can be friends.”_

_I stood up and looked down at her. She was rather small and frail. She didn't have any friends, just like me. Except she didn't have one because the other kids don't like her, whereas I didn't have any because I didn't want one._

_“I know you like black so I colored it black for you so maybe you'd like it better,” she offered._

_Jamia held out a flower with the white petals crudely colored with black marker. Black ink covered her fingers around it. I took the flower from her hand and she smiled happily. I then proceeded to drop it on the ground and stomp on it. Jamia gasped, her eyes watering. I pushed her to the ground, reaching down and pulling her hair. She screamed and cried and begged me to stop while I just continued to yank on her dark locks._

_“Mr. Iero!” Someone shouted._

_I felt hands grab me and pull me off her. I sent the small, black haired girl a glare as I was dragged to the office, strands of her that I yanked out in between my fingers._

-+-

I was confused as I walked home, the dark streets surrounding me. I've never just let someone go before. Especially not after showing them my face. But something inside couldn't possibly force myself to hurt a hair on his head and I hated. I wanted to kill him so badly but I just couldn't and that made me so fucking mad. 

I growled quietly, looking around at the empty streets. I picked up a rock, throwing it through a store window in frustration. Alarm systems went off as I hurried out of there before police came. I wasn't necessarily in the mood for dealing with them today. I got to my house, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I chucked my shoes off, looking at the black painted walls. 

My house was in a more secluded area of New Jersey, surrounded by woods. It wasn't very big, with just two bedrooms and one bathroom. People rarely came around here, the only time is if I do something like a pizza. Other than that, nobody bothers me. There are some houses along the woods like mine but none of them are too close and I like that. I've never actually had anyone around here and I prefer it that way. I don't need any pathetic person just hanging around my house. 

Gee was confusing me as I laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I've never let anyone go freely, especially not someone like him. I like the weaker ones more, the ones who have pitiful attempts of escape and pleas. Yeah, the bigger ones that put up a fight can be fun but sometimes that's just so much work and I don't feel like dealing with them. But people like Gerard, oh man, I could get high off killing them. I love hearing their pathetic cries as they're completely powerless to me. 

There's just something stopping me and I don't know what the fuck it is but it's annoying as hell. I can't just leave him walking around while he knows what I look like. I could just take him here, keep him locked up in my basement. Nobody would even notice he's gone. Maybe then once I have him I'll be able to kill him without a worry. Well, I guess I've got a plan. 

-+-

I've been stalking Gee for two weeks now, memorizing his routine and everyone he talks to. It was rather boring, actually. He mostly stayed home, only leaving to go to therapy twice a week. He went out once to the store and twice to get food. Other than that, he didn't do all that much. 

I was following him now as he walked home from therapy. I was a good distance away across the street as I took a picture of him to add to the collection that was starting to form. I grabbed the Polaroid, shaking it out as it fuzzed to life and I shoved it into my bag. I watched him as he turned the corner and I waited a bit before turning too. There was a dark expression on my face as I watched him intently. 

I turned and started going back to my house. By the time I got there it was starting to get dark. I went down to my basement, taping up the three new photos I had of gee onto my cement wall. I probably had about ten other candid photos of him. I found myself become fixated on him, like I needed to take more and more photos and be near him more and more. I stared at the photos intensely, looking at his innocent face and pretty outfits. 

I waited a few hours before grabbing a bag, putting in anything that I could possibly need. It was dark outside as I got into my car and drove away. I preferred to walk places because I find cars to be loud and obnoxious. However, I couldn't carry Gee all the way back to my house without raising suspicion. I got to Gerard's house, seeing, as usual, the lights were turned off except for the one in Gerard's room. He tended to go to bed late and I didn't know why, half the time he also just slept with the lights on. 

I used my knife wedged into the windowsill to unlock it as I climbed inside. I went upstairs and saw gee asleep in his bed. I stood over his peaceful, sleeping figure. Something about him was quite mesmerizing. The innocence that surrounded him made me want him even more. I pulled the blanket from him as he opened his eyes in shock. 

“Rise and shine, Princess,” I said. “We're leaving.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked at me. 

“Leaving where?” Gee asked tiredly. 

“You're coming home with me,” I stated. 

Gee shook his head. “I wanna stay here.”

“Well, I guess that sucks for you,” I said. 

I went to grab his arm but he moved out of my grasp, curling into a ball in the corner with his stuffie in his arms. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to do this the hard way. Part of me expected him to just get up and come with me. I reached into my bag and pulled out the syringe and Gee shrieked at the sight. He cried, shaking his head. 

“No needles!” He exclaimed. 

I stepped closer and he shrunk back into himself. 

“Well, it just has to be this way,” I said. 

Gee sobbed, pushing as far back against the wall as he could. At last second, he ducked out of the way and crawled past me. I shook my head, making a tsk sound as I grabbed his ankle, pulling him back. He cried and kicked as I straddled his hips to keep him down. I wrapped a hand around his throat to hold him still as I stuck the needle into his neck. Gee panicked for a bit but soon fell still. I stood up, picking him up in my arms bridal style as I headed to the door. After a second thought and a moment of internal battling, I went back and grabbed his stuffie too. 

I walked out the front door, laying him across the backseat of my car. I drove him home, picking him up and carrying him down to my basement. I had just a little bed down there. The walls were grey and the cement floors were an ugly shade of green. There were weapons down here, some patches of blood staining the floor. All sorts of contraptions of pain. In the corner of the room was a little metal bed with a thin mattress on top of it.

I laid Gee onto the bed, grabbing a chain and chaining his ankle to the metal bedframe. I pulled a chair over, hearing the metal drag against the ground. I took a picture of his sleeping figure, taping it up onto the wall. I had two other photos of him when he was sleeping in his own bed. I sat in the chair, watching him until he woke up. 

A little bit later and Gee finally opened his eyes. I smirked at him as he looked fearful, which is something I wasn't used to seeing. He tried to stand up but was realized he was restricted. Gee brought his knees up to his chest as he watched me lift my camera up and take another photo. I added it to my collection while he watched silently. 

“You know what my face looks like,” I said finally, staring at the small wall of photos. “We can't have you just walking around with that information, can we?”

I looked back at me and saw that he looked a little pale. I reached into my bag, pulling out his stuffed animal that he took quickly, wrapping his arms around it. I kneeled down in front of him and he pressed himself against the cold wall. He looked at all the sorts of weapons, gulping heavily. 

“Don't worry, I won't use those on you,” I reassured him, seeing the slight look of relief on his face. 

“Promise?” Gee asked in a quiet voice. 

I nodded my head. “Wouldn't want to ruin a pretty face like yours.”

I stood up, pushing the chair against the wall. I walked out of the basement, turning off the lights and hearing Gee’s cry of fright as he was surrounded by dark in the cold basement. I shut the door, going upstairs to my own room. The sun was just barely starting to rise as everything outside was dark blue. I laid down on my bed, feeling successful for having gotten Gee.


	4. Chapter 4

_I held my pet hamster in my hand, petting the top of his head softly. My aunt had bought him for me for my fifth birthday last week. Jerry, my hamster, lived in a little cage on my dresser._

_“Aren't you such a little thing?” I muttered, running a finger down his back. “So little, so much smaller and weaker than me.”_

_I closed my hand around Jerry, tightening my fist around him as I heard his pained squeaks. I continued to squeeze him tighter and tighter, a small smile on my face. His body stopped squirming and he stopped crying. I looked at the dead hamster and smiled happily. I went out to where my mom was cooking dinner, holding Jerry out with a proud smile. My mom shrieked as she looked at the pet then at me._

_“Frankie? What did you do?” My mom questioned. “Why would you hurt Jerry?”_

_“I think he's better this way,” I said._

_I laughed as I pet the top of his head, noticing the way my mom looked at me in horror._

-+-

I opened the basement door, heading down the steps as I turned on the light. It was the morning after I took Gee and I was coming down to check on him after the first night. Gee was still huddled into the corner, the stuffed kangaroo still in his arms. He was shivering from being down here in the cold basement without a blanket or pillow. Hell, he didn't even have sheets. He was only wearing a large black shirt and mint green panties. 

“Morning,” I greeted. 

I looked at his scared figure, shaking and covered in goosebumps from the cold. I couldn't help but feel a little…guilty? I pushed that thought away and pulled the chair up again. 

“Sweet dreams?” I asked teasingly. 

“I-I have to pee,” Gee whispered. 

I sighed, running a hand down my face. I grabbed the key to his restraint, which I wore on a chain around my neck. I unlocked him, grabbing his elbow immediately to keep him from running off. I brought him up the stairs to the bathroom, standing outside as he went. When he was finished, I brought him back to the door of the basement. Gee pulled against my grip but that attempt was futile. 

“Please, I don't wanna go down there, it's scary,” he whimpered. 

I pulled him onto the stairs but he still tried to get away. I picked him up, feeling him wrap his legs around my waist. He'd rather just have me carry him then end up falling down a flight of stairs from struggling. I set him onto the bed, chaining his ankle again. 

“Now, I was gonna get you some food but you kept being difficult,” I said. 

His eyes widened and, as if on cue from the mention of food, his stomach started to growl. “I'm sorry, Fun Ghoul.”

“Are you gonna be a good boy?” I asked. 

Gee nodded, his stomach rumbling. I went upstairs, making eggs quickly and bringing them back down. 

“I like my eggs scrambled,” Gee remarked when he saw the sunny side up eggs. 

I raised an eyebrow, turning the plate over and letting the eggs fall on the floor. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and I turned to walk away. I shut off the lights and he was in the dark again. 

Lunch came and went and soon it was nighttime again. I've been ignoring Gee’s cries, apologies and pleas coming through the floor as I continued to ignore him. But then soon night went by and it was morning again. 

I got out of bed, going downstairs and making sunny side up eggs, carrying them down to the basement. Gee was sleeping, curled into a ball on the thin mattress. I sat in the chair beside him, shaking his shoulder. Gee opened his puffy eyes groggily as he looked up at me. He perked up at the sight of food in my hands. 

“Now, are we gonna have problems?” I asked. 

Gee quickly shook his head. I cut a piece of the food, holding it on the fork as he opened his mouth. I continued to feed him until he was finished with the plate. I set the plate down on the ground, reaching forward to run a hand through his hair. He flinched a bit at my touch but didn't do anything more. 

“Now, isn't it so much better when you listen to me?” I asked. 

Gee nodded, hugging his kangaroo to his chest. 

“Ghoul?” Gee asked quietly. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” I replied. 

“Why are you the way you are?” He questioned. 

I frowned. “Why are we all the way we are? We are just trying to get through our lives and doing things that make us happy.”

“But what made you sad?” Gee asked, returning back with that question. 

I crossed my arms. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I don't like to talk about it with anyone except Miss Williams,” he stated. 

“Well, looks like you aren't getting any answers from me either,” I said. 

“So you are sad,” gee said. 

I shook my head. “Not sad, I've never been sad.”

“Never ever?” He asked. 

“Never ever,” I confirmed. 

“It's okay to be sad, people get sad sometimes and that's fine, it's normal, sir,” Gee said, going back to his usual therapist-like speeches. “Everyone needs to be sad sometimes and it's fine because if you don't have sad times then you won't have happy times.”

“That makes absolutely no sense,” I stated. 

I grabbed my camera, holding it up to his face. He looked at me and I reached forward, running a hand through his hair. 

“Let me see you're pretty smile, darling,” I said. 

He blushed, giving me a small smile. I pulled my hand away and took a picture of him. I taped it up on the wall, stepping back to take a look. 

“Masterpiece,” I whispered. 

I looked back over to him, noticing the way he was watching me. 

“Are you thirsty?” I asked. 

He nodded and I got up, coming back with a glass of water that he took gratefully. 

“Thank you, Fun Ghoul,” he mumbled, taking a drink. 

I smiled at the name, sitting on the chair. 

“Why don't you call me daddy,” I suggested. 

He blushed and nodded softly. I smirked at him, leaning back in the chair. 

“Seems a lot easier than you calling me Fun Ghoul,” I said. 

Gee’s face was still bright red as he nodded again. I got up, picking up a few stray chains I had left on the ground, along with some rope and a knife while Gerard watched me. 

“Is this where you kill people?” Gee asked quietly. 

“Yeah, sometimes,” I replied. 

“So, is it haunted?” He asked nervously. 

“Maybe,” I answered, looking back at his nervous face. “No, Gee, ghosts aren't real.”

“Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not real,” Gee said. “Miss Williams says--”

“If I hear you talk about her one more time I'm gonna gag you,” I interrupted. 

He blushed once more and shook his head. “I'm sorry, daddy.”

I smirked, putting the rope back into a cupboard. 

“Why are the floors such an ugly green color?” Gee asked. 

“This is the color the people who lived here before me painted it,” I said. 

He scrunched up his nose. “I don't like it.”

“Neither do I, sugar,” I said. 

I saw him looking around until he glanced at my Polaroid camera sitting on my chair. 

“Why don't you have a better camera?” He asked. 

“I don't like going to the store to get them developed,” I said. 

“What about if you develop them yourself in like one of those dark room things?” Gee asked. 

“That is a lot of work, I'd rather have an instant photo,” I said. “Besides, I only photograph you with it.”

I sat down in the chair, moving the camera onto the ground. 

“Does anyone else live here too?” Gee asked. 

“Just me,” I replied. 

“What's that latch thingy?” He asked, pointing to the latch on the ground. 

I smirked and unlocked it, swinging open the door. He was up as far as he could see to look into it but I knew he would have trouble since he couldn't move from his bed. I looked inside at the liquid below and smirked.

“This right here is a mixture of sodium hydroxide and water,” I said, looking at his confused face. “I sometimes use it to dissolve dead bodies when I need to.”

“Sometimes? How else do you do it?” He asked.

“Well,” I started, walking over to where I had a furnace built into the wall, “Sometimes I’ll burn their bodies and then grind up whatever doesn’t burn. Just depends on which one I feel like doing.”

Gee looked a little bit nervous but not completely bothered. Yeah, he looked a little disturbed but he wasn’t completely freaking the fuck out, which was surprising me. I have never met anyone so cool and collected around me before.

“How long am I gonna be here?” Gee asked.

“Forever,” I stated.

Gee looked down at his lap, looking at his little stuffie. 

“But, like, what if you’re down here hurting someone?” Gee asked. “I don’t wanna be down here while you do that.”

“It’s not so bad,” I said, shutting the furnace. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it. I enjoy it very much, maybe you will too.”

“Won’t police catch you?” Gee asked.

“Those morons have never caught me before,” I stated, sitting in the chair.

“It’s not nice to talk about police like that when they fight to protect us,” Gee said with a small pout.

“Police aren’t good people, Gee,” I denied. “Have you ever physically seen a cop protecting someone?”

“I saw it on tv, they’re good, they arrested some burglars,” Gee insisted.

“That’s only on tv, sweetheart, how can you tell if it’s real?” I asked.

Gee didn’t say anything as he thought about it, looking a little confused.

“What about your mom and dad, have they ever been pulled over while driving?” I asked and he nodded. “Your parents aren’t criminals, are they?” He shook his head. “Were they upset after getting pulled over?”

“They were mad,” Gee answered.

“Yeah, the police made them pay a lot of money,” I said. “Now doing that to your innocent parents isn’t a good thing, right?”

“I think so,” Gee said, still looking confused. “But people always told me that police are good people.”

“They’re lying, Gee, police are very bad,” I said. “They hurt people and are very mean.”

“So, police are the bad people?” Gee asked and I nodded. “But people said you’re the bad one.”

“I’m not,” I denied. “I’m just getting rid of the people on Earth. The ones who are bad and just a waste of space. They aren’t really needed. We’re all gonna die at some point so why would it matter if it was because of me or not?”

“I guess it doesn’t matter if it’s you,” Gee agreed.

I smiled, kissing his forehead. “That’s right, princess, I’m the good guy and don’t you forget it.”


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the office, my arms crossed in annoyance. It’s only been four months into freshman year and I’ve already gotten into so much trouble. I’ve been suspended multiple times and have heard that they’re already considering expelling me.

My mom walked into the office, frowning when she saw me. I merely shrugged my shoulders as she went back into the principal’s office to talk to her. I smelled my hands, realizing the bad odor was still lingering. There was a bit of blood on my fingers too. My mom came out and looked furious with me.

“You shoved a dissected frog down the back of your teacher’s shirt?!” She exclaimed. “Why would you do that?!”

I rolled my eyes, looking at a poster that hung up on the wall and talking about getting good grades.

“She told me I was dissecting the frog too excessively,” I said.

“What do you mean by excessively?” my mom asked.

“I was cutting off its limbs,” I stated.

My mom looked disgusted at the thought, pulling me by my arm and dragging me out of the school.

-+-

It was something about three or four in the morning when I woke up to screaming coming from my basement. I sat upright quickly, thinking someone had possibly broken in and was hurting Gee. How dare they lay a finger on my Gee.

“Daddy!” Gee screamed.

I hurried downstairs and into the basement, turning on the light. Gee was curled into a ball, his body shaking as he sobbed. Thankfully, nobody else was in here. I sat next to him on the bed and he immediately fell into my arms, clutching onto me as tight as he could. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“I had a bad dream,” Gee cried, his face buried into my shoulder.

I blinked a couple times, unsure of what to do. Normally I enjoy crying but for some reason I didn’t when it was coming from Gee. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his shaking body. The touch seemed to calm him down a significant amount so I held him a little tighter.

“It’s not real, Gee, okay?” I asked.

He nodded and I ran a hand through his hair.

“C-can we watch c-cartoons?” Gee asked.

I nodded, unlocking his chain and carrying him upstairs. He’s been here for almost three weeks now. I can trust him more so I let him off his chain more often. Most of the time I’ll let him off during the day but he has to stay by my side at all times, then I’ll chain him back to his bed at night and whenever I have to leave the house. I could feel myself becoming more and more obsessed. Almost every other thought I had was pertaining to Gee. My wall of pictures had grown and I was quite pleased with myself for that. I loved to stare at them and just watch him in general.

Gee watched the screen, sniffling quietly. He was still sat in my lap and he refused to move anywhere else. Gee has also become quite dependent on me, he seems to like me more and is more comfortable around me. Yeah, he was already comfortable with me but there was always a bit of nervousness. Now I was like a friend to him, someone close who he can trust. He’ll take my word for anything. He’s become so good and obedient for me. He still talks basically non-stop but I’ve grown used to it.

I looked down, seeing Gee starting to drift off back to sleep. I sighed as I carried him back down the stairs and set him onto the bed, chaining his ankle. However, when I turned to leave he wouldn’t let go of me. I saw him looking at me with scared, watery eyes.

“I don't wanna stay here alone,” he whimpered. 

I sighed, sitting on the chair beside his bed. Gee reached out and held onto my hand, his small one intertwining with my bigger, rougher one. Gee started to doze off once again, never once letting go of me. Gee has grown more affectionate to me and I loved every single second of it. Normally I don't like that from other people but there's just something about Gee. There has been something about him since the beginning. I've been thinking about taking him out in public sometime, maybe I can do that today. He would need clothes, however, he's been wearing stuff that I have given him. He was currently wearing one of my shirts and his panties (which yes, has been washed a couple times).

A couple hours later he was finally awake, his hand still in mine. I had taken a photo of our hands together and the angle of it captured Gee’s arms and his sleeping figure too. Gee rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he looked up at me. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

“Morning,” I replied. “We're gonna go out today.”

His eyes widened as he smiled. “Really?!”

“Only if you be good,” I stated.

“I'll be such a good boy!” He promised excitedly.

I smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Let's get you dressed,” I said. 

I unlocked him, walking with him upstairs. He still hasn't let go of my hand yet. We went to my bedroom and he looked around in interest. He hasn't been in here before yet. 

“Everything is so black and dark,” he remarked. 

I smirked, opening my drawer and tossing him a pair of jeans. He looked back up at me with a small frown. 

“Do you have skirts or dresses?” Gee asked. 

I shook my head and he sighed, slipping into the jeans that had holes in the knees and were a little bit baggy on him. He still just wore my plain black shirt. I got dressed too into black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. 

“Okay, while we’re out you stay by my side the whole time,” I stated. “If you aren’t and someone talks to you tell them you’re with me and I’ll deal with them. Be good and do as I say, okay?”

Gee nodded and smiled. 

“And when I say it’s time to go then we leave, if you don’t come back with me then I will use the needle again,” I warned.

Gee looked a little more fearful as he nodded quickly. I assume he’s been going a bit stir crazy in here, he hasn’t been outside in nearly a month. I brought him downstairs, grabbing what I would need and walking outside. Gee was immediately ten times happier, holding tighter onto my hand as he looked around happily.

We walked into town and Gee looked into the shops, seemingly more excited about going out than he was when I had been watching him before I took him under my care. I guess I just make him so much happier, keeping him with me is so good for him. 

“Can we get some food?” Gee asked. 

“What do you say?” I asked. 

“Please,” Gee added. 

“Yeah, we can get something to eat,” I agreed. 

We went into a small restaurant in the downtown area. The two of us sat at a table and I felt a little bit uncomfortable. I don’t enjoy being out so much, much preferring to just stay in my house. Gee ordered pancakes that had little smiley faces on them with whipped cream and I just got an omelet. He seemed so happy to be out and about.

We finished our meal, walking around the streets again. There was quite a good number of people here as Gerard held tight onto my hand. We walked around for a while, stopping to a fast food place for lunch. Gee would point out whenever he would see something that he liked in the windows. It was starting to get late and dark as we were walking through some trails that Gee had insisted on going through. It led down to a little pond that sparkled under the moonlight and was rather secluded from everywhere else. 

“I used to go here a lot,” Gee said quietly. 

I looked over, hearing sadness in his voice. He was unusually quiet and it confused me. 

“Why don't you anymore?” I asked. 

“Reasons,” Gerard replied. 

There was some more footsteps and some guy, who looked like he was in a hurry, bumped into Gee. I caught Gee from falling but the man didn't even glance at him. 

“Hey!” I shouted. 

The man continued on but I caught up and grabbed his arm roughly. He looked at me in annoyance, like I was wasting his time. 

“You just fucking pushed him,” I growled. 

“C’mon, man, I've gotta get somewhere quickly,” he said. 

I held his arm tighter and he winced. 

“Shit, what the hell?” The man asked. “Let go of me.”

I pulled him over to where gee was standing nervously. 

“Apologize,” I ordered. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “Can I please go now?”

I pushed him into the pond, stepping into the water too. The cold water lapped around my knees as I grabbed him. The man yelled, trying to fight against me but I grabbed his hair, shoving his head under the water. I smiled as he flailed, trying his best to get away. I could feel my heart racing with adrenaline, an amazing feeling of empowerment washing over me. Bubbles rose to the surface but soon stopped as his body went still. I left him floating face first in the water and waded out towards where Gee was watching with wide eyes. 

I held his face in my wet hands, leaning down for a heated kiss. Gee whimpered and quickly reciprocated, holding onto my shoulders. I moved my hands to his hips, pulling his body closer to mine and grinding my semi against him. I heard Gee’s breathing hitch in his throat as I kissed his neck. I pushed him down onto his knees and he looked up at me with wide eyes. I ran a hand through his hair, my other hand palming myself through my pants. 

“Gonna suck my cock, sweetheart?” I asked. “Gonna show me how thankful you are for taking you out today?”

Gee nodded, his cheeks bright red from blushing. I unzipped my pants, pushing them down around my thighs with my boxers. Gee leaned forward immediately, almost as though he were eager and wanting this just as much as I was. He kitten licked the tip before wrapping his lips around me while I gasped in surprise. It was pretty obvious that he's done this before. 

“Shit,” I muttered, holding a tight grasp on his hair. 

I thrust my hips forward into his mouth, hearing him gag lightly. The heating of my skin and adrenaline still raced within me, adding to the intense amounts of pleasure I was feeling. Gee was looking up at me with these wide, innocent eyes and I loved it so much. 

“Just like that, Princess, let daddy use your mouth,” I said. 

I felt him relax and I took that as my cue to start fucking his mouth. Obscene slurping sounds and the sound of him gagging filled the night air in these woods. His eyes water, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. He swallowed and I felt his throat tighten around my tip, making my head spin slightly. Gee moaned around me, the vibrations shooting through me and adding to the heat. I threw my head back and groaned, my hips rocking back and forth quickly. 

Before I even knew it, I was coming in his mouth. Gee swallowed as I pulled out, looking at the mix of saliva and come dripping down his chin. I pulled my pants up and buttoned them up again. I noticed the wet spot on his pants and smirked, kneeling down in front of him. 

“You came from just from me fucking your mouth, huh?” I asked. 

Gee blushed and nodded. 

“C’mon, let's go home,” I said. 

We stood up and Gee immediately held onto my hand as we walked home. He looked back at the dead body floating in the pond before looking ahead again silently. When we got home, he changed into a pair of my boxers and another one of my t-shirts before I brought him back down to the basement. It was silent between us until Gee spoke up as I was chaining his ankle. 

“You killed someone for me,” he said as though he were just realizing it. 

I smiled and nodded my head proudly. “That's right, I'll kill anyone who touches you.”


	6. Chapter 6

_I was sat in my first grade class on the first day of school. Some of the kids very excited and some were crying because they wanted their parents. I, however, was bored out of my mind. The girl sitting next to me had black hair in two pigtails and she wore a plaid skirt. Let me tell you one thing, she talked a lot._

_“And over the summer we also went to my grandma’s and mommy came home with my baby brother and he is so little and cute but daddy said I won't be forgotten even though I'm older and my brother is cute but he cries a lot and I don't like that because he's loud and hurts my ears but sometimes he's cute when he's laughing or doing funny things and sometimes he chews on his own feet and that's really weird but my parents love it and they also love it when he makes a mess with his food like when he dumped it over his head but if I do that then it's just silly and annoying and--”_

_She was cut off when I took my sharpened pencil and cut her leg. The girl started screaming and crying as blood dripping from the wound. My pencil broke so the lead was still in her leg and I hoped she would get lead poisoning and die._

-+-

I had two bags full of stuff as I put them into my car and drove home. It was about three in the morning, completely dark and silent outside. It didn't take long to get home and I stepped inside the dark house quietly. I headed down to the basement, flicking on the lights. I saw Gee sleeping as I carried the bags down and sat on the bed beside him. 

“Hey, sugar, wake up,” I whispered, shaking him lightly. 

“Daddy,” Gee muttered sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. “What is it?”

“I got some stuff for you,” I said. 

He sat up sleepily, resting his head against my shoulder. I opened one of the bags and he sat up straight, his eyes going wide. He reached in, pulling out his clothes that I've stuffed inside. 

“You got my stuff?” He asked excitedly. 

I nodded and he smiled, kissing my cheek. I reach into the other bag, pulling out his bedspread and pillow. His eyes lit up and I stood up while he did too, the chains clinking softly. He set the pillow on the head of the bed, carefully making the bed. Gee looked happy as he sat on the bed, laying down on his back comfortably. 

“Happy?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded.

“Good, why don't you go back to sleep,” I suggested. 

He got under the blankets and curled into a warm ball, a small smile on his face as he fell back asleep. I went upstairs, not feeling like going back to sleep. I sat on the couch and looked at the newspaper. There was an article about the dead body I had drowned in the lake last week but they had no clue who did it. I swear, the police around here are just so fucking stupid. 

I watched tv for a bit before getting up to make breakfast for Gee and I. I cooked some scrambled eggs with toast and set them onto two plates, putting them on the little breakfast bar I had. I poured orange juice into two cups, one a regular glass cup and the other a pink sippy cup. I knew he loved drinking out of them so I let him. As soon as it was time, I was downstairs waking him up and unchaining him. He followed me up, sitting at the breakfast bar with me and eating quickly.

“You're gonna get a stomachache if you eat too fast,” I warned. 

Gee blushed, giggling quietly and covering his mouth. 

“Can we go out today?” He asked. 

“Maybe, I'll think about it,” I said. 

He gave me these big puppy dog eyes, jutting out his bottom lip. 

“Gee,” I warned in a stern voice. 

“Sorry, daddy,” Gee apologized, going back to eating his food. 

I went back to eating too, looking down at my plate. 

“When I was little me and my mom would always walk around town,” he said. “She would always take me into the candy shop so we can have root beer floats. Sometimes my brother even came too. We used to go every year before school started to buy me new shoes and new pants. And then she would buy herself a dress and we would go out to dinner together at the same restaurant that we ate breakfast at. There used to be a worker there who was really nice and she always have me cookies but she doesn't work there anymore. I miss her she was so kind.”

I nodded my head, but Gerard didn't even seem to notice as she kept on talking. 

“Has your mom ever taken you to the candy shop to get root beer floats?” He asked, but didn't seem to mind when I didn't answer. “If she didn't then that's sad, you missed out on a childhood. They are really good. I forgot the name of the man who works there. Him and his wife owned it and they were a really cute old couple. Root beer floats have always been my favorite. Sometimes my dad would make them for me at home and they were good but never as good as the candy shop ones. Do you have ice cream and root beer? I can make some for you if you'd like.”

“No, I don't have those things,” I said. 

“That's too bad, we could've made our own sundae bar,” he said. “Me and my friends used to have sundae bars at my house when we had sleepovers. It was so much fun, my mom would buy us a lot of different kinds of ice creams and toppings and it was so good. I don't do that anymore, not since I was a teenager. Sometimes I miss those sorts of things when--”

“You talk a lot,” I interrupted. 

“Miss Williams says it's good for me to be more open,” Gee said. 

I held my fork tighter in frustration. “I told you not to mention her again.”

“Sorry, daddy,” Gee apologized. 

I stood up and gee followed while I put a hand on his back and led him down to the basement. He sat on the bed and let me lock the chain around her ankle. I went into a cupboard in the corner, grabbing a black breathable ball gag. Gee blushed as I walked back over. He opened his mouth and I put it on him. 

“I told you if you talked about her again I would gag you,” I said, kneeling to his height. “Now, I'll come back to get you later, okay?”

Gee nodded his head and I smiled. I went upstairs, leaving him alone in the basement as I shut the door. I walked into the kitchen, cleaning up the empty plates that we had finished during Gerard's long talking. I opened the fridge, frowning when I saw I needed to head out to the store. I walked back down to wear Gerard was petting the top of his stuffie’s head. 

“I have to go out,” I said and gee immediately looked up at me with wide, pleading eyes. “No, you can't come with me.”

Gee pouted and crossed his arms, a small bit of drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Now, you be good and I'll bring you home a treat,” I said. “How does that sound?”

He nodded his head and I smiled. I kissed his forehead and left the house, going into town. I had gotten all my necessities and was about to walk into the candy shop to get a lollipop for Gee when someone stopped me. She was smaller, with bright orange hair and a black pencil skirt. 

“Excuse me, have you seen this man?” She asked. 

She handed me a paper with none other than a picture of gee and his name on it. There was contact information to call if anyone had seen him. 

“No, I haven't,” I lied. 

She turned to ask someone else but I stopped her. 

“He's a grown man,” I stated. “He probably just went off maybe moved or got a new job or moved in with a girlfriend or something. He's not a child, he can manage himself.”

“Well not really,” the woman said, shaking her head. “He's one of my patients and he never misses our sessions. I went by his house and the door was unlocked, one of the windows were left open and everything was left exactly how it was. It was almost like he was taken. His bed was all messed up and he hadn't even taken anything.”

I rolled my eyes. “He's a big boy, he probably just fell in love with someone and ran off, you know how it is.”

The lady shook her head, turning to pass off more flyers. I walked towards home, which didn't take too long. When I walked inside, I locked the door behind me and set the bags down as I went downstairs. Gee looked at me hopefully and happily as I kneeled in front of him on the floor and took the gag out of his mouth. 

“Do I get a treat, daddy?” Gee asked. “I was so good.”

From the look on my face he frowned when he realized he wasn't getting a treat. 

“Tell me, Gee, what does Miss Williams look like?” I asked. 

He didn't say anything and I frowned. 

“You can talk about her now,” I said. 

“Well, she has bright orange hair,” he said 

I nodded and knew that the lady who handed me the missing persons poster was Miss Williams. I showed him the flyer and Gee’s eyes widened as he took it from my hands. 

“Oh no, I've missed our sessions,” he whined. “I like having our sessions, it's the only thing I look forward to.”

“She thinks you were kidnapped,” I said. 

Gee looked at the poster and frowned. 

“I don't like this picture of me she used,” Gee complained.

“You're going to call her and tell her that you went and stayed with your parents or something,” I said. 

“Oh no, she won't believe that,” he denied. 

“Okay, tell her that you ran off with a girl you fell in love with,” I suggested. 

“But I'm gay,” Gee countered. 

“Okay, tell her you ran off with a boy,” I said. 

He nodded his head and I grabbed a burner phone I had. Gee dialed the number on the paper and put it on speaker. 

“Hello?” A voice answered. 

“Hi, Miss Williams,” Gee said. 

“Gee?! Where are you?!” She exclaimed. 

“I fell in love with a boy,” he said. “I ran off with him so we could be in love together.”

“Gee, no.” Miss Williams sighed. “You have to come to your sessions, you aren't cleared yet. Are you taking your meds?”

“I'm fine,” Gee said, rolling his eyes. “All we do there is talk anyways.”

“Yes, that's what we're supposed to do,” Miss Williams said. “Gee, you can't skip your sessions, you know how bad you get ever since the accident.”

“But I'm in good hands now,” Gee said. “You don't need to worry about me. Bye, Miss Williams.”

“Wait--”

Gee hung up before she could say anything and I smiled proudly. 

“Good boy,” I muttered, kissing the top of his head. “Maybe I'll take you out tomorrow for a treat.”


	7. Chapter 7

_I snuck out of the school, walking over to sit on a bench in a nearby field. I pulled out my packet of cigarettes, which someone else buys for me. I'm only fifteen so I wasn't actually able to get them yet and I can't really pass as being older._

_I skipped class a lot, it's pointless anyways. Why waste my time sitting behind a desk when I can be doing real stuff out in the real world?_

_I noticed some other teenagers were skipping class, getting high in the field. They were older than me, probably seniors. I walked over to them._

_“Can I have some?” I asked._

_They looked up at me and laughed._

_“Go back to class, kid,” one of the guys said, who I recognized was on the football team._

_“Give it to me,” I ordered._

_They laughed at me again. The three boys and one girl I all recognized. They were more popular than me, they basically ran half the school._

_“Beat it, kid, go back to your mommy,” another boy said._

_I scowled at them, pressing my cigarette bud against the forehead of the girl. She screamed in pain from the burn as I reached down, taking their weed and walking away._

-+-

I walked into the kitchen bright and early the next morning. The sun was shining bright through the curtains as I walked into the kitchen. 

“Daddy!” Gee called. “Daddy!”

Whenever Gee hears my footsteps in the mornings, he always calls for me to let me know he's awake. I grabbed a sippy cup and filled it with water before going downstairs. The gloomy lights flickered on as I reached him. Gee smiled up at me, taking the cup from my hand. I unlocked his chain and sat in the chair beside him, taking a picture while he drank. 

“Why do you only use Polaroids?” Gee asked. “There's newer cameras with better quality.”

“I don't want to go to the stores to get them developed,” I stated. “And I don't want to do it myself, that takes too much work when I'm only photographing you. You've already asked me this before.”

Gee shrugged while I unlocked the chain around his ankle. 

“Are we going out today, daddy?” Gee asked. “Pretty please?”

“If you be good then we can later,” I said. 

Gee pouted while I just smirked. 

“C’mon, you want fruity pebbles?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded happily. I took his hand and led him out of the basement. I poured him a bowl of cereal and one for me too as we sat together. 

“While we’re out can I please get a new stuffie?” Gee asked. “Puppy is getting so lonely I think he needs a friend.”

I looked at him in confusion. “Who is…who is Puppy?”

“My stuffie,” Gee said. 

“Your kangaroo is named Puppy?” I asked 

He nodded, a smile on his face. 

“But that doesn't make any sense,” I stated. 

“It doesn't have to make sense,” he said. “I was little when I named him. I got him for my second birthday and I thought it was a puppy. It wasn't until later that I actually learned it was a kangaroo. Did you know that kangaroos have little pouches to carry their little babies in? I think that's so cute. The little Joey gets to ride around in their mommy’s pouches. I like all the baby animals so much, they're so cute. Especially little kittens. Ooh, I love it when little kittens act tough! It's so cute because they aren't scary at all. I love animals so much, they're so adorable. I want a pet but I've never had one. Well, I had a goldfish that I won at the fair when I was eight but he didn't live very long. I named him Spike. I had to share him with my little brother but he was only six and didn't know any better. He fed Spike a bunch of cereal because he didn't know he was only little.”

I nodded as Gee continued on talking. This boy could never seem to keep his mouth shut. Well, at least I do have quite a few gags if I ever need them. 

“We had to flush him down the toilet.” He continued on with his story. “It was really sad. I cried but I don't think my brother cared that much. It was probably the saddest thing ever when I was little. I don't like sadness but everyone gets sad so it's okay. Except you, apparently. You're never sad. At least, that's what you say. How could you have never had sadness before?”

“Because I've never cared about anything,” I stated. 

“Anything?!” Gee exclaimed in shock. “What about your family?!”

“I have no family,” I said. 

“What about pets? Or someone you dated?” Gee questioned. 

“I killed my only pet and I've never dated someone,” I said. 

“What about friends?” He asked. 

“Never had one,” I said. 

His face fell as he looked at me. “Oh daddy! That's so sad! I'm sorry! I'll be your friend!”

He wrapped me up in a tight hug. I grunted, pushing him away.

“Can I be your friend?” Gee asked. 

“Whatever,” I muttered, waving my hand in his direction. 

Gee giggled and cheered happily. 

“Yay! Daddy! We can be best friends!” Gee exclaimed. “We can have so much fun together!”

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? This would've been so much easier if I were to just stab him and leave him in a ditch somewhere. But as I looked up into his sparkling eyes and warm smile, I realized I wouldn't ever want to do that to him. 

“Eat your food,” I ordered. 

He giggled and spooned some cereal into his mouth. 

“What are we gonna do while we’re out?” Gee asked. “Can we go shopping, please? Oh pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll be so good!”

“Maybe,” I said. 

His bottom lip jutted out as he looked at me with wide, watery eyes. 

“That's okay, we don't have to,” he mumbled sadly as he looked down at his lap as he sniffled. 

I sighed, turning my cereal around in my bowl with the spoon. 

“Fine, we can go shopping,” I agreed. 

“Promise?” He whimpered, looking up at me. 

“I promise,” I stated. 

A big grin broke out across his face as he giggled, replacing his once sad face.

That little manipulative shit. 

Well, two can play at that game. 

“But you have to do something for me,” I said and he looked at me in confusion. “Suck my dick.”

“N-now?” He stuttered. 

“No, you can do it later,” I said. 

We finished our cereal and Gee begged to leave. I made him wait until after we ate lunch a few hours later before we could leave. We walked into town, the streets not all that busy. Gee pointed to a shop and we walked inside, looking around the little boutique. There were pink walls with white accents, dark hardwood floors and racks full of clothes. Gerard looked around, shuffling through the racks. He gasped and pulled out a sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and white polka dots. 

“Try it on,” I said. 

We went into the little dressing rooms in the back, shutting the curtain behind us. Gee tried on the dress and saw that it fit him perfectly. 

“You want it?” I asked. 

“Please,” he begged. 

“Fine,” I said. “Take it off and give it to me.”

Gee did as I told him, putting back on his black skirt and white t-shirt. I looked at the price on the tag, then proceeded to rip it off. Gee gasped as he looked at me with wide eyes. I shoved the dress into my backpack and smirked. 

“Daddy! That's stealing!” Gee exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

“Let's go,” I said 

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store. He looked nervous as he looked around, almost as though he were expecting sirens to go off.

“Oh my gosh, we just stole something!” He whispered excitedly. 

I chuckled, pulling him down the street and stopping in front of the old candy shop Gee had been telling me about. I've been here before a couple of times when I was younger. Gee gasped and pulled me inside, looking around happily. 

“Can we please get the root beer floats?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I agreed. “But first my favor.”

“Here?” Gee asked, looking around the shop at the few people who littered the area. 

I pulled him into the single stall bathroom in the back, locking the door and smirking as I pressed him up against it. He whimpered quietly as I placed my thigh between his legs, grinding slowly as I felt the semi in his panties. Gee held tight onto my shoulders as he panted. 

“Gonna suck my cock like a good boy?” I asked. 

Gee nodded and I pushed him down. He sat against the door, one leg spread out and the other pressed to his chest. I unbuttoned my pants, pushing them down around my thighs with my boxers. I stepped forward, running a hand through his hair. Gee opened his mouth, kitten licking the tip of my erection. I cursed under my breath, pressing a hand up against the door. 

Gee opened his mouth obediently and I pushed my erection past his lips. He couldn't move his head at all as it was pressed between me and the door. One of his arms wrapped around his leg and the other held onto my own leg. I pulled my hips back before thrusting them forward again, feeling the tight, wet warmth around me. His tongue ran along the underside as he gagged around me. I kept thrusting my hips into his mouth, watching the way he looked up at me with watery eyes. He swallowed around me and I nearly lost my footing for a moment. I could hear gee gagging on me, tears slipping down his cheeks. I pulled out of his mouth, pulling him up to his feet. Gee looked at me in confusion but I turned him to press his face against the door, grinding against his ass. He gasped and looked back at me. 

“Wanna fuck your pretty little ass so hard,” I muttered. 

He whimpered when I reached around to palm the hard on in his panties. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” I whispered. 

Gee gave a small nod and I smirked, pushing his panties down around his ankles. I sucked on two of my fingers, coating them in spit as I pressed them to his hole. I pushed one finger in, hearing him let out a small whine. I moved it in and out of him a couple times before adding a second. I crooked my fingers slightly and Gee whimpered. I moved my fingers in and out of him quickly. Gee began moaning quietly, rocking his hips back against my hand. 

“Daddy, please,” gee begged. 

I pulled my fingers away, spitting in my hand. I slicked up my erection, pressing it against him. Gee gasped as I pushed in. I groaned from how tight he was around me. He squeaked quietly when I bottomed out. I gave him a moment to adjust before I started rocking my hips. As soon as Gee was moaning, I started thrusting in harder.

I could feel my adrenaline rising, mind clouding over as I grunted, pounding into him even harder. I covered his mouth with my hand to block out his loud moans, my other hand holding tight onto his hip. Gee was up on his tip-toes, face pressed against the door and ass sticking out. I felt him around me and it felt so fucking great. I groaned deeply, a sound that came from the back of my throat. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

I could feel my stomach tightening, sweat glistening over my forehead. His hot breath panted against my hand, his fingers digging into the door. Gee said something but it was too muffled by my hand to understand. A few moments later he came and I could feel him tightening around me as he tensed. He cried out in pleasure, his legs shaking. 

“So fucking good,” I groaned. “Such a good boy.”

After a few more thrusts, I could feel myself teetering right on the edge. All it took was hearing Gee’s quiet whimpering when I pulled my hand away to push me over the edge. I groaned, coming inside him as my head spun slightly. I pulled out, running a hand through my hair. Gee cleaned himself up as I pulled my pants back up around my waist and buttoned them. 

I smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. “C’mon, sugar, let's go get you a root beer float.”


	8. Chapter 8

_“Hey! Pass the ball!” Someone shouted._

_I stood in the middle of the field during gym class. The teacher last year was pretty cool because I didn't have to do anything if I didn't want to. But now that I'm in third grade I have to actually play sports._

_“C’mon! Are you retarded or something?!” Someone yelled._

_I looked at the football in my arms, dropping it down on the ground and stomping on it, watching the air deplete._

-+-

The two of us sat at the counter in the candy shop. Gee happily ate his root beer float while I sat beside him, swirling my spoon around the big cup. 

“Don't you like it?” Gee asked, a bit of ice cream on his upper lip. 

I sighed, grabbing a napkin to wipe the ice cream away. 

“Sort of,” I stated. 

Gee frowned and I gave him a small, forced smile. Truth be told, I was high uncomfortable. Beside me was some sticky, snot nosed kid practically burying his head in a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. There was two kids screaming as they ran around happily and a mom talking on the phone in the corner. It was loud and obnoxious. I hate kids. 

“I'm done,” gee said. 

I saw his empty cup, then looked at the worker that was currently at the cash register with some young girl. I grabbed Gee’s hand and pulled him out of the shop. He looked at me in shock as we walked down the street. 

“But…but you didn't pay,” Gee said. 

“So?” I asked. “If I didn't really like it then why should I have to pay?”

“But he made it for you so don't you have to?” Gee asked. 

“Not if I don't like it, don't you know the customer is always right?” I asked. 

Gee shrugged, holding onto my hand as we walked. 

“Daddy, can I pretty please get the new stuffie?” Gee asked, giving me his best puppy dog face. “Please, oh please? Puppy needs a friend.”

“Fine, let’s go,” I said. 

He smiled happily as we walked to a toy store. He looked over the shelves before finding one he liked. It was a light purple elephant. He was about to grab it off the shelf when some little girl with little blonde pigtails snatched it, not even noticing Gee. 

“Mommy look! I want this one!” She cheered. 

Gee’s lip quivered but he didn't say anything as he went to look for a different stuffie. I frowned, feeling angry as I went up to the girl and snatched the toy from her hands. She burst into tears and her mom looked at me in shock. 

“Excuse me, sir, my daughter had that,” the lady said. 

I kneeled down to the little girl’s height as she wiped away some tears. She looked to be about two or three years old. 

“Do you want the toy?” I asked. 

She nodded. “Yes please.”

“Well you can go fuck yourself,” I spat. 

Her mother gasped, pulling her child away out of the store. I handed the stuffie to Gee and he smiled happily, kissing my cheek. We paid for the toy (because Gee kept insisting that we shouldn't steal it) and left the store. He hugged his elephant to his chest happily as we walked. 

“Now Puppy and Flower can be best friends, just like how we’re best friends,” he said. 

“You're naming the elephant Flower?” I asked. 

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah, because they're the same color as lilacs.”

“Okay, whatever,” I muttered. 

We passed by the pet shop and Gee cooed, looking at the puppies in the window. He stopped, looking at them as they pawed at the window to look at him. I noticed a man watching Gee and I glared at him, reaching into my pocket and wrapping my hand around my switchblade. 

Before I could do anything, Gee was tugging me inside the pet shop. He hurried over to the small pen full of puppies that was pressed against the window. He reached inside as they all swarmed around him, licking his arm and barking happily. 

“Daddy please,” Gee begged. 

“No,” I denied. 

“But--”

“No,” I interrupted. “You aren't getting a pet.”

“But then I can have a friend to keep me company in the basement at night or while you're out,” he said. “It's really scary down there, I think a puppy will make it a lot better.”

“You've already got the kangaroo and elephant stuffed animals,” I said. 

“Hello, can I help you with anything?” A worker asked as she walked up. 

“Yes, we want a puppy,” Gee said. 

“ _Gerard_ ,” I warned. 

He pouted at me, giving me his best pleading look. I shook my head. 

“Okay,” Gee muttered.

He pulled his arm out of the pen sadly, looking down at his feet as he sniffled. 

Oh no, I'm not falling for that again. 

“Let's go,” I said. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store. Luckily that one man was gone, the one who had been watching Gee rather creepily. 

“But the puppies,” Gee whined, looking back at the building, no longer pretending to cry anymore. 

“We aren't getting a fucking dog, Gee,” I stated. 

The two of us walked home, going inside the house. 

“Cartoons?” Gee asked. 

“fine,” I agreed. 

He giggled, hurrying over to the family room to take turn on the tv. I set my bag down and say beside him. Gee was watching some show I didn't recognized with all his interest. I looked over at his greasy black hair and frowned. 

“You need a bath,” I stated. 

“But I'm watching cartoons,” he said. 

“You can watch them after,” I said, standing up and holding out a hand for him. 

Gee shook his head and crossed his arms. “Cartoons.”

“Gerard, you've already been pushing my limit far too much today, don't make me yell,” I warned. 

Gee whimpered quietly, looking between me and the screen. 

“I will leave you chained alone in the basement for the rest of today and tomorrow,” I threatened. “You won't even get Puppy or Flower.”

Gee turned off the tv quickly and followed me up the stairs. We went into the hallway bathroom, shutting the door as I ran the bath, making sure the water was warm enough. 

“Undress,” I said. 

Gee did so, blushing as he stood naked in front of me, using his hands to cover his crotch. I grabbed my camera, taking a picture as his face turned beet red. 

“D-do you have bubbles?” He asked. 

I sighed as I went into the closet. I dug through it until I saw a bottle of strawberry bubbles. This must've been my mom’s old bottle that she never used. I poured a decent amount into the tub. As they began to form, Gee began to get less shy and more happy as he giggled and looked inside. 

“What about bath toys?” Gee asked. 

I groaned as I went over again and found one of my old rubber ducks in the back of it. The orange on the beak was peeled off in some places and the duck wore a pair of black sunglasses. I turned off the tub before it overflowed and helped Gee in. He played with the duck happily while I wet his hair down. I scrubbed shampoo into his hair, watching the white bubbles form on the dark strands. 

This isn't the first time I've given him a bath. I've given him one once and he's taken a couple of showers by himself. Gerard much prefers it when i give him baths. However, there is always that moment of shyness at the beginning. I didn't mind giving him baths. I kind of liked it, actually. In just a weird way. I liked knowing there was someone who was completely dependent on me, who needs me and will listen to me. Metaphorically, of course. Because really, Gee is the one who never stops talking and I'm the one stuck listening to him tell his stories as he rambles on and on. 

“Daddy, Ducky says hi,” Gee told me, holding the duck in front of my face. 

“His name is Mr. Quacks,” I corrected. 

“Was he yours when you were little?” Gee asked. 

I nodded my head and saw him bite his lip. 

“Do you…do you want him back?” He asked quietly. 

“That's okay, you can keep him,” I said. 

Gee sighed in relief and smiled. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he giggled. “This is why you're my best friend ever.”

I hummed quietly, nodding my head. 

“Am I your best friend?” Gee asked. 

“Well I don't know, I think it's tied between you and Puppy,” I said. 

Gee giggled and turned to look at me. 

“But your favorite human friend?” Gee asked. 

“Yes, you're my favorite human friend, baby,” I confirmed. “Now c’mon, turn back around and tilt your head back so I can wash the soap out of your hair.”

He turned his back to me and I used a cup to rinse off his hair. His mood seemed to be 120% better than it had been before when I told him he couldn't get a puppy. 

“Daddy, why didn't you have friends when you were a kid?” He asked. 

“I don't like friends,” I stated. 

“S-so you don't like me?” Gee squeaked. 

“Okay, I like you,” I said. “But I hate everyone else.”

He turned back around and smiled happily. 

“I used to know a kid like that when I was just really little,” Gee said. “He was mean, I didn't like him. One time he pushed me down and I scraped my elbow. People pushed me down a lot, especially in high school. They didn't like me, especially because of my pretty skirts. They used to call me awful names and shove me into lockers. I hated it so much, it always made me really sad.”

“Well, if anyone lays a finger on you I will stab them,” I said. 

He giggled, looking up at me. 

“Really? You would stab them for me?” He asked. 

“I will,” I promised. 

He reached up and hugged me while I made a noise of disgust and pushed him back. I looked down at my shirt that was now covered in water and bubbles. 

“Gee!” I exclaimed. 

Gee giggled, lowering himself down into the tub so his head was just above the water. I sighed, taking off my shirt. I saw Gee stare at my torso and I smirked. I realized that he's never seen me shirtless before, he's really only ever seen my dick. 

“Like what you see?” I teased. 

Gee nodded softly and I sat on the edge of the tub. He came forward, running his wet, soapy hands over the expanse of tattoos I had. He looked up at me, leaning to give me a soft kiss that I couldn't refuse.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Louise, can I talk to you in the other room? Privately?” My mom asked. “It's very important.”_

_My mom led my aunt into the kitchen to talk alone. I sat out here, hearing the muffled voices slightly through the door._

_“I'm very worried about Frankie,” my mom said. “He's only six years old and he's done more stuff than he should. He's rather violent and mean. There's definitely something wrong with him.”_

_“Like…mentally?” My aunt asked._

_My mom must've nodded because the questioned was confirmed._

_“What are you gonna do?” My aunt questioned._

_“I don't know, I think I need to get him a psychiatrist or something,” my mom said._

_“Do you think this is because of his father?” My aunt wondered._

_I couldn't hear any more because my aunt's daughter started crying. I looked into the little cradle where my baby cousin was crying since she just woke up from her nap. My aunt and mom hadn't even realized because their conversation was so important._

_I looked down at her snotty face and waving arms. She was only two months old and still so small. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as her crying grew more and more irritating. It was like a constant ringing of shrieks and tears._

_I grabbed a pillow from the couch, putting it over her face to muffle the sounds. I pushed down enough to make sure everything was blocked out. A part of me knew she couldn't breath but another part of me didn't care. I kept the pillow pressed over her face as her crying started to fade. I knew she was dying and I didn't care._

_“Frank!” Someone screamed._

_My mom grabbed me up in her arms and my aunt Louise picked up my baby cousin._

_“What the hell were you doing?!” My aunt screamed. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”_

-+-

I sat with Gee on the couch, the two of us under a blanket as we watched a movie. Gee had insisted on it and I couldn't bring myself to say no to him. I looked over halfway through the movie and saw him sucking on his thumb. I grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand out of his mouth. Gee whined, putting it back.

“Stop it,” I said, pulling his hand back out again. 

Gee shook his head, scooting away to the other side of the couch and started sucking on his thumb again. 

“Gee, that's bad for your teeth,” I said, moving closer and grabbing his wrist. 

He tugged his arm away, standing up and going to watch the tv from where he sat at the table, sucking on his thumb again. I got up and went over to where he was sitting in the chair. He looked up at me as I crossed my arms. 

“You never got me my pacis,” Gee said around his thumb. 

I pulled his hand away and he stood up. Our bodies were close, the room seeming so small all of the sudden. The hot air seemed to form around us in the intense moment. It made my stomach turn, a heat in the pit of my stomach. Gee looked up at me defiantly, bringing his thumb into his mouth again. 

“Stop,” I said. 

“Make me,” he whispered. 

That's all it took for me to push him against the table and pull his hand away as I connected our lips in a heated kiss. I turned him, bending him over the table. I lifted his skirt up, pulling his panties down so they fell around his ankles. Gee squeaked when I laid a sharp spank on his ass. 

“Gonna fucking disrespect me, huh?” I asked. 

I spanked him again, seeing the way Gerard’s hips jerked in shock. I could see how turned on he was getting and I smirked. I spanked him once more, seeing the soft pink color of his ass. 

“I should go down and get one of my whips or paddles, huh?” I asked. 

Gee whimpered quietly and I spanked him twice more. I grabbed his hair, making him stand up as I pushed him down on his knees in front of me. 

“Kiss my shoe,” I ordered. 

Gee looked up at me, slightly confused. 

“Kiss. My. Shoe.” I repeated slowly. 

Gee leaned down, softly kissing the tip of my black boot. I felt completely dominant over him and that made me even harder, even though I didn't think that was actually possible. 

“Want something to suck so badly, huh?” I asked. “Why don't you suck my dick then?”

Gee whimpered as he looked up at me with wide eyes. “Please, daddy.”

“Eager for my cock, aren't you?” I teased. 

Gee nodded quickly, looking at down at my crotch as he waited for permission. I ran a hand through his hair and he bit his lip. He looked up at me and whimpered desperately. 

“Go ahead,” I allowed. 

Gee unbuttoned my pants quickly, pulling them down with my boxers. He kissed the tip then kitten licked it, wrapping a hand around the base as he stroked me slowly. He sucked on the head softly, swirling his tongue around. My hand held a tight fist on his hair as I brought his head down farther onto me. 

“I know you can take more than that, baby,” I said as he stopped halfway. 

Gee looked up at me, breathing through his nose as he took me to the base. He gagged heavily, his eyes slipping shut. I pull my hips back, thrusting them forward into his mouth. I could feel my stomach tightening from how fucking good it felt. The pressure in my stomach built more and more. Obscene sounds of his slurping and gagging filled the room, mixed in with my groans. 

“Finally found a way to make you stop talking,” I remarked with a dark chuckle. 

Gee moved his head up and down on me quickly, his eyes watering as he gagged. I could feel his tongue along my underside. Suddenly, a felt a hand cup my balls and I jumped. 

“Fuck,” I cursed. 

Gee swirled his tongue around the tip, jerking off what wasn't in his mouth as he massaged my balls. My head fell back as I moaned loudly. I've never had someone give me a blowjob as amazing as this before. 

“So fucking good,” I groaned. 

I was pushed closer and closer to the edge, my breath picking up its pace as my heart raced. The intense pressure became too much and I couldn't hardly handle it anymore. I pushed his head away, wrapping a hand around my erection, as I stroked myself quickly. I could see Gee touching himself too as he looked up at me, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. I couldn't take it anymore as I came, white streaking over his face and in his mouth. Gee whimpered, his hand moving faster on himself. He gasped, coming in his hand as he shuddered, looking up at me. 

“Oh, good boy,” I muttered. “No more sucking on your thumb, got it?”

Gee nodded, a small smile on his face. 

“Daddy can go out right now and get you some pacis,” I said. 

“Can I go with you?” He asked. 

I bit my lip as I nodded. I got a warm, wet rag and washed his face off. We made ourselves look decent before we stepped out into the garage. I wanted to take the car because it was late and I wanted to make this a fast trip. Plus, the stores might close by the time we get there from walking. I walked towards the car, unlocking it and opening the garage while Gee just stood frozen in the doorway. I frowned in confusion, walking over to him and tugging him forward by his hand. 

“C’mon, Gee,” I said, getting closer to the car. 

He burst into tears, shaking his head as he pulled away from me, pressing himself against the wall. I let go, surprised by his sudden reaction. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked. 

“P-please don't m-make me get in,” he choked out, sobbing heavily. 

“In the car?” I wondered. 

Gee’s body wracked with tears. I pulled him back inside and down to the basement. Gee clutched onto me as he sobbed and shook his head. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying my best to calm him down as he seemed close to hyperventilating. His whole body was shaking and I wasn't entirely sure what to do. 

“Hey, baby, calm down,” I said softly. 

I kissed his forehead and after a while he finally seemed to calm down a bit. 

“I'll go and get the pacis really quick then I'll be back, okay?” I asked and he nodded. “Here look, you've got your blanket to cuddle up in and Puppy and Flower. Do you need anything else? Here, I'll get you some water.”

I went upstairs and quickly filled up a sippy cup then brought it back down to him. He took a few drinks, holding the cup with both hands. Gee took a few deep breaths, shuddering softly. I chained his ankle and tried to give him a reassuring smile. I tucked him in with his blanket, putting Puppy and Flower as close to him as I could. 

“Daddy will be back as fast as possible, okay?” I asked. 

Gee nodded, looking up at me with puffy red eyes. I kissed his forehead, sighing as I stood up. I went upstairs and got into my car as I drove into town. Gee’s sudden change of behavior confused me so much. I mean, I knew he probably wasn't perfectly healthy in the head because he went to a therapist so often, but I didn't think he'd do something like this. But more importantly, why'd he react like this?


	10. Chapter 10

_I walked down the hallway, feeling irritated for being here. I wish I could just drop out, I'm a sophomore I'm pretty sure I learned enough to be out in the real world now._

_“Dude that sounds epic!” Someone shouted._

_I looked over at the group of jocks near me who were all being very loud. I scowled at them, shoving my hands into the pockets of my ripped black jeans. I walked towards the stairs, standing at the top as I saw another one of the jocks walking up._

_“Oh hey man!” The guy said, walking in front of me to get to his friends._

_I grunted in annoyance as he blocked my path, putting my hands on his chest as I pushed him down the flight of stairs. People gasped as I frowned._

_“You freak!” Someone yelled as people surrounded to help him._

_The jock ended up breaking his neck and damaging spinal cords. He's In a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Fucking asshole._

-+-

I went downstairs and found Gee curled into a ball under his blanket, hugging both Puppy and Flower to his chest. When he saw me, he completely disregarded his two stuffies and clutched onto me instead. I hugged him back, feeling his body shaking as he cried. 

“Daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,” Gee sobbed. “I didn't mean for any of it to happen.”

Oh god, what do I do? Should I just distract him?

“Hey, baby, look at this,” I said. 

I got up quickly, grabbing my butterfly knife and heading back to the bed. I did a little trick, flicking it around. Gee’s crying quieted as he sniffled and watched the knife flip around my hand. That didn't seem to hold his attention for long because he quickly started crying again. I stuffed the knife into my pocket as he crawled over into my lap, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I'm sorry,” he cried. “I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident!”

I furrowed my eyebrows, now confused as to what he was talking about. 

“Baby? What was an accident?” I questioned. 

“I didn't mean to, I swear,” he whimpered. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, rubbing my hand on his back. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I'm so sorry.”

I hugged him close to me, laying down on the bed as he rested his head on my chest. His crying finally began to quiet, his breaths becoming softer. Gee cried himself to sleep, sobbing until his eyes were too heavy to keep open. 

My hand ran through his hair, as he slept on me. I felt the hard mattress beneath me, the cold air floating around. Gee’s tears soaked my shirt as I held him tight. I couldn't stop thinking about what could've possibly happened. 

It was only about an hour later when Gee woke up. He looked up at me, his lip quivering softly. I held him in my arms comfortingly, something that I certainly wasn't used to. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, sniffling quietly. 

“What happened?” I asked softly. 

“It was an accident, I didn't mean to,” Gee whimpered. 

(Flashback in Gee’s POV)

_“Take a left,” the GPS voice said to me._

_I turned left, hearing Pete and Mikey laugh at something from their spots in the back row. We were on our way to my grandparents house to visit them. My mom and dad were in the middle row of the van and my fiancé, Bert, sat in the passenger seat beside me. He held onto my hand and I smiled at him as I drove._

_“Pete!” My brother shouted when his boyfriend had taken a picture of him without telling him first._

_Mikey was sixteen and has been dating Pete for almost a year now. I've been with Bert for five years, six years in just a month. I squinted my eyes in the dark, looking out the dashboard. It was snowing out and we were going to my grandparents’ house to celebrate Christmas._

_“I love you,” Bert said to me quietly._

_“I love you too,” I repeated a bit distractedly._

_Bert chuckled and I pulled my hand away to put both of them on the wheel again. One second it was me, driving cleanly down the road. The next I wasn't driving at all. The car was moving but I didn't have my foot on the pedal because I was moving too fast. It took me a moment to realize we were sliding on ice. I pressed my foot in the brakes quickly but that caused the car to swerve._

_I felt myself panic, the car sliding on its own, swerving from side to side. I heard everyone else’s panic and exclamations. It was going too fast, the tires squealing as I tried to stop. My stomach dropped and my throat felt close up._

_It all happened so fast. The skidding of the car that turned my stomach. Next thing I know, we were colliding with something hard on the passenger side of the car. My body jerked, my whole body feeling dazed for a moment. Everything seemed to fall still. I blinked a couple of times, looking around. I felt the heat from the air bag and the pain in my arm. Tears quickly filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I looked around, seeing broken windows and dented in metal._

_“Mom? Dad?” I called. “Mikey? Pete?”_

_I got no answer in reply and my heart stopped._

_“Bert? Daddy?” I asked._

_I reached over and shook his shoulder with the arm that wasn't throbbing. His head lolled to the side but there was no reaction. I reached down and flicked on the lights, screaming when I saw his head covered in blood. The whole right side of the car was smashed in, glass completely shatter led and a tree branch sticking part way inside._

_I looked back, seeing everyone else just as bloody Bert. I sobbed, screaming as I looked around. My parents were bent over, Pete looked like part of his arm was missing. Mikey’s body was hanging halfway out the window. I couldn't stop screaming, the sounds just coming out and I couldn't do anything about it._

_I reached up and touched my head, pulling it back and seeing the blood on my fingers. My whole body was practically shaking, aching and aching in pain. I reached over, shaking Bert harder._

_“Daddy! Daddy please!” I screamed. “Daddy please wake up!”_

_I sobbed, my eyes closing shut tight. I could feel snow drizzling in from the open parts of the car. Falling down innocently on the scene that looked like it could come straight out of Red Asphalt._

_“No! Please no!” I screamed._

_I wished I could be with them. If we couldn't all survive, I'd rather die with them._

_It seemed like hours before a car drove by and saw us. They called for help, which came as fast as they could. The sun was starting to come up at this point but I couldn't hardly tell where I was. I couldn't tell left from right, what state I'm from. I couldn't even manage to tell the paramedics my name. All I could do was cry and scream._

I looked at him in shock after he finished retelling his story. Gee clung to me as he sobbed. 

“Y-you killed your family?” I asked. 

“It was an accident!” He cried. “I didn't mean to!”

I smiled as I ran a hand through my hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“Oh baby, you're such a good boy,” I praised. “Daddy is so proud of you.”

Gee’s crying stopped as he looked up at me in confusion. 

“P-proud?” He squeaked. 

“Yeah, that car accident was a good thing,” I said. 

Gee shook his head softly, sniffling quietly. 

“Yeah it was,” I insisted. “You must've wanted to kill them, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to.”

“But it was an accident, I couldn't control the car,” he said. 

“If you really wanted to save them then you would've found a way,” I said. “I mean, nothing really happens on accident. There's always a reason. And your reason is that you wanted them dead. You may not have realized it, but you would've found a way to stop the car if you really wanted them to live.”

“A-are you sure?” He squeaked.

“I mean, yeah, this is a good thing,” I said. “If you didn't kill them then we wouldn't be together right now. Isn't that a good thing?”

“I guess,” he said. 

“So if it's a good thing then you shouldn't be sad over it, right?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip as he nodded finally.

“See, look, nothing to cry over,” I said. “Miss Williams never made you happier did she?”

Gee shrugged. “Sometimes she did.”

“But not as fast as me, right?” I asked. 

Gee nodded, giving a small smile. 

“That's because therapists aren't actually good,” I said. “They just make you talk about it and that isn't good because it only makes you more sad. They aren't good people, Gee, they're just using you for your money.”

“Really?” He asked. 

I nodded my head, kissing his forehead. 

“So, killing my family is good?” Gee asked. 

I nodded my head and he looked down at his lap. 

“Okay,” he muttered. “I guess it's a good thing.”

“That's right,” I said. “Now how about you get some more rest.”

“But I don't wanna sleep,” gee said. “I wanna stay up and talk to you.”

I sighed, sitting back against the wall. Gee crawled into my lap with Puppy in one arm and Flower in the other. 

“Have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome, baby?” I asked. 

He looked up at me and shook his head. 

“Okay,” I muttered, 99% sure he had it.

“Daddy, I tell you all about me when I was little, what about you?” He asked. 

“I don't remember much,” I lied. 

“Nothing?” He asked. 

I shook my head. Gee rested his head on my shoulder and I looked around at the different things in the room. 

“I remember a lot from when I was little,” he said, his voice slow and quiet from sleep. “Like this one time I went to an amusement park but I was too scared to ride on any of the rides. They're fast and big and scary. I don't like them. So my mom brought me to the arcade area and she helped me win a stuffie from one of the games.”

“Was that stuffie Puppy?” I asked. 

Gee didn't answer me and I frowned in confusion. I looked down and saw that he had already fallen asleep in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Frankie, the nice man’s just gonna have a little conversation with you, okay?” My mom asked as she bent down to my height._

_I crossed my arms, scowling at her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. I was sat down in a big chair across a desk from a man. My mom left the room, shutting the door behind her._

_“Hi there, Frank,” the man said. “I'm Mr. Stump, your psychiatrist.”_

_He gave me a smile and I frowned, my arms crossing over my chest once again. He had ginger hair and pale skin, a black fedora on his head._

_“Do you know what a psychiatrist is?” He asked._

_I didn't say anything as I stared at him._

_“Well, a psychiatrist is someone who can make you feel better,” he said. “Do you ever feel upset? Maybe different than other people?”_

_I stared at him._

_Mr. Stump cleared his throat and looked down at a paper in front of him. “Well look here, you just had your seventh birthday a week ago. How was that? Did you have a party with all your friends?”_

_I didn't move._

_“Do you have any friends, Frank?” He asked._

_I didn't say anything._

_“Do you know why your mom brought you here?” He asked while I stayed silent. “It's because you've done rather bad things. Why did you do them, Frank? Are there, maybe, voices that tell you to do them?”_

_No, there aren't voices that tell me. I'm not fucking insane. But I wasn't gonna tell him that. I refuse to tell him anything._

_“The faster you talk to me the faster you can get out of here,” Mr. Stump said._

_Fuck you, dickwad. How's that?_

_“Okay, maybe you're just a little bit uncomfortable with me,” He said. “How about I tell you a little something about me and you tell me something about you, deal? Okay, my name is Patrick,, I'm engaged to my boyfriend, his name is Joe. We've been together for three years now. Were originally from Chicago but moved here about a year ago. We have a dog together and a nice house. What about Frank? Tell me something about you.”_

_I stared at him and he gave me a reassuring smile._

_“It can be anything at all,” he urged. “Do you have a pet? What's your favorite color? What's your lucky number? What do you want to be when you grow up? If you could wish for anything, what would it be?”_

_“I wish you and your fucking boyfriend will burn in hell,” I spat._

_Mr. Stump looked shocked as he stared at me. “W-well I guess that's a start.”_

-+-

Gee looked over my shoulder in the dark. I plugged in his night light and giggled happily. It was shaped like a heart and partially lit up the basement for him. He threw his arms around me while I grunted, standing up. I went back over and turned on the lights while he smiled. 

“Happy now?” I asked. 

He nodded and I went over to one of the tables I had. I sharpened my knives that were starting to get dull, looking over at Gee, who was playing with Puppy with his paci in his mouth. He was giggling happily, deep into little space. 

I bit my lip as I looked away. I was fucking on edge. My skin itched, and heart longed. I wanted to kill someone so badly. I haven't since that time I drowned someone in the park. But fuck I wanted to right now so badly. 

“I'm going out, Gee,” I said. 

He looked up at me, pulling the paci from his mouth. 

“Out where, daddy?” He asked. 

“I'm gonna go kill someone,” I said. 

He was quiet for a moment. “Can I come with you?”

“No,” I denied. 

Gee pouted and crossed his arms. 

“But I wanna go with you, daddy,” he whined. 

“And I said no,” I repeated. 

“But--”

“Gerard, don't make me repeat myself a third time,” I warned, interrupting me. 

I carried him over to his bed while he pouted, chaining his ankle. 

“But it's so lonely and scary here without you,” he said. 

“You have Puppy and Flower with you,” I said. 

“But what if someone breaks in?” He asked. 

“Nobody’s gonna break in,” I reassured. 

“Well, how long are you gonna be gone?” Gee asked. 

I sighed. “I don't know, baby.”

“But why can't I come with you?” He asked. 

“Because I said so,” I stated. 

Gee gave me his puppy dog look but I merely just shook my head. I put his pink paci in between his lips. I tucked Gee under his blanket and made sure he was comfortable. I put Puppy and Flower under his arms. I started to walk away but Gee stopped me. 

“Kisses!” He exclaimed around his paci. 

I turned back around, kissing the tip of his paci where it blocked his lips. He smiled, giggling happily. I turned to walk away, turning off the lights as his light sensor night light glowed up the room. I walked upstairs and left the house. I walked into town, looking around at the empty streets in the late night. 

My mind couldn't help but keep wandering back to Gee. I worried about maybe what if someone did break in? What if he got hurt? He's chained down, no phone to call me for help. I couldn't live with myself if I knew he got hurt. 

I shook those thoughts from my head. He was fine and safe, the doors are locked and there's no way he could get hurt. Not like I even care. Because I don't. 

But fuck, I just kept thinking about him and the accident. I mean, it all made sense now. This is why he walked literally everywhere, I've never seen him in a car before. Well, there was the time when I drugged him but he was unconscious. And he didn't sleep in the master bedroom at his house because that was his parents room and he didn't wanna sleep in there. This is why he's got a therapist and has PTSD. Because he was in a fucking car wreck and killed his family. Well, Miss Williams couldn't fucking help him so I guess I will. But I think we can save that for later. 

I noticed a lady walking down the sidewalk. She was in a pencil skirt and a button up, looking like she just got out of a business meeting. She had dark hair and held her high heels in her hand. She looked relieved when she saw me as she hurried over. 

“Excuse me, sir, my car broke down and when I went out to check the engine I accidentally locked my keys and phone and everything in the car,” she said. “Do you think I can use your phone to call for some help, please?”

I gave her a smirk, not saying anything. She looked a little bit more frightened after a moment.

“I-I can go somewhere else to ask,” she said. 

She turned to hurry off but I grabbed her hair and yanked her back, smiling as she yelped in pain. I dragged her into the alleyway, the pitch black sky above us. I pushed her down onto the concrete and she groaned in pain. The lady looked up at me, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“F-Frank?” She stuttered. “Frank Iero?”

My eyes widened as I looked down at her. I pulled out my switchblade, bending down to hold it up to her throat. Her eyes bulged as she held her hands up. 

“How the fuck do you know my name?” I asked. 

Not even Gee knows my name, how does she?

“I-I'm Jamia,” she said. “Jamia Nestor. W-we've gone to the s-same school since we were little.”

Jamia. 

That name sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember. 

“I-I tried to give you the flower in fourth grade b-but you ripped a chunk of m-my hair out,” she tried to remind me. “I-I gave you a bj in high school.”

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I don't remember her. 

“F-Frank, please, just let me go,” Jamia begged. “I promise I won't tell anyone.”

“I'm not fucking Frank,” I denied. “I'm fucking Fun Ghoul.”

Her eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

I smirked, laughing quietly. 

“Frank, please, we've known each other since we were six,” she insisted. “We used to sit next to each other in biology. You were the first person I ever gave a blowjob to. Remember? It was in the empty locker rooms during class. Remember I did it just because I wanted a friend. I was lonely. I _am_ lonely. You're lonely too. You don't have to kill me, Frank. We can be friends. I need a friend, you need a friend. We won't be lonely.”

“I'm not lonely,” I stated. “I have a boy.”

“You've got a boyfriend now?” Jamia asked in shock. 

“No,” I denied. “I have a boy.”

I literally have a boy. I have him just chained up in my basement. I'm not sure how else to phrase that.

“O-okay?” Jamia said, but it sounded more like a question. 

I grabbed her by her hair, standing her up to her feet while she cried out in pain. I pushed her up against the wall and she looked at me fearfully. Jamia whimpered quietly when I wrapped a hand around her throat. I smirked at her as I tightened my grip, hearing her gasp for breath. 

“Is this how you fucking remember me, huh?” I asked. “Guess I was always making you choke.”

I honestly don't remember her. There's been a lot of girls--and guys, for that matter--who've given me blowjobs. I don't remember each specific person. Hell, most of the time it was just a stranger. But not anymore, now I've got Gee. 

“P-please,” Jamia choked out. 

I let go of her throat and she gasped for air. I gripped her rest holding out her arm as I grabbed my knife. Her shrill screams filled the air as I carved “FG” into her forearm. No one was around to hear. She wailed as she clutched her arm to her chest when I let go. I slapped her roughly and she got knocked down to the ground. I smiled sadistically as I watched the dark red blood fall from her arm, dripping down onto the dark pavement. It was beautiful. 

“Stop! Stop please!” Jamia screamed. 

It was music to my ears. 

“Frank! Please!” She cried. 

I smiled even wider, reaching down and slitting her throat in one, quick motion. She gagged, blood spurting out. I laughed as I felt hot blood splatter onto me and my clothes. Jamia eventually stopped gagging, blood everywhere between us as her eyes emptied of life. I stuffed the switchblade back into my pocket and walked away. I walked through the empty streets, a grin on my lips. It was nearly three in the morning when I got home. I headed down to the basement to wash up. When the light flickered on, it must've woken gee up as he mumbled tiredly. 

“Daddy?” He looked at me through bleary eyes. 

“Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to wake you,” I said. “Just go back to sleep.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes widened slightly when he saw I was covered in blood. 

“Lay down, sweetheart, go to sleep,” I said. 

Gee looked at me once more before laying down but he still kept his eyes open as he watched me. I took off my t-shirt and jeans, shoving them into the sink. I scrubbed myself off, feeling Gee’s eyes on me. I left my clothes to soak in the water overnight. I went to leave but Gee stopped me. 

“Kisses, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled as I walked over, kissing his forehead as I ran a hand through his hair. I turned and walked down the stairs, shutting off the lights and leaving him to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_I frowned as I sat on the edge of the playground. I was one of the oldest kids in the fifth grade, which made me one of the oldest in the school. It was the first day of school and I was not happy at all, despite the reigning dominance of being one of the first to have a birthday in my grade, which was coming up in just over a month._

_I looked at the kindergarteners who just got out for recess. They all wore colorful name tags on their shirts. Some kids were rejoiced while others cried, scared on their first day of school. I noticed one of the kindergarteners skip up to me. He had messy, black hair and a pink sweater with black jeans and black shoes._

_“Hi! I'm Gerard!” The small kid chirped happily._

_“Gerard? What kinda name is that?” I sneered, standing up so I was taller._

_“My parents gave it to me,” he said._

_“I think it's stupid,” I said. “It sounds like retard.”_

_“But it's Gerard,” he corrected._

_“I think it's fucking stupid,” I stated._

_“That's not a nice word,” he said._

_I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. “Why are you even here, kid?”_

_“I don't know anyone, you were alone so maybe we can be friends,” he said._

_I pushed him down and he landed in a puddle of mud._

_“My sweater!” He cried._

_I laughed and some other kids surrounded and laughed too._

_“Gerard the retard!” I shouted._

_The other kids laughed and pointed at him._

_“Gerard the retard! Gerard the retard!” They chanted._

_Gerard cried, his body covered in mud._

_“No!” He cried. “I-I'm changing my name! I'm Gee now!”_

_I laughed as the kid got up, running away crying while everyone made fun of him._

-+-

Gee held onto my hand as I led him up to the garage. He froze when we stepped inside the room and I flipped on the lights. 

“Daddy, no,” he whimpered, shaking his head. 

“Baby, I thought you said the car accident was a good thing and that it’s good they died,” I said. 

“B-but it was still scary,” he whispered. “It hurt a lot.”

“You don't have to get inside it, sweetheart, just face your fears,” i said. 

I tried to pull him closer but his whole body went rigid. I pulled him against my chest, hugging him tight.

“Hey, I'm right here,” I whispered. “I'll be right here the whole time.”

I lifted him up into my arms and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him over to the car and Gee clung tight onto me while he cried. 

“I'm right here, baby,” I muttered. 

I gently set him onto the hood of the car while he sobbed. 

“It won't hurt you, sweetheart,” I said. “Just don't think about it. Pay attention to me, darling.”

I leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking softly on the skin. When I looked up, Gee looked so conflicted but at least his crying was reduced to sniffling. I ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it to pull his head back, going back and sucking harshly on his neck. He whimpered, wrapping his arms around my neck. Gee seemed to forget he was on a car completely as he kissed me roughly. 

I lifted his dress up over his head and dropped it onto the ground, pushing him back down onto the hood of the car. I leaned over him, kissing his neck and chest. Gee whined, his hand tangling in my hair. I moved down his chest, kissing his pale skin until my head was between his legs. I sucked harshly on his inner thighs, feeling him writhe and moan. 

“Daddy, please,” Gee whined. 

I stood up straight, pulling his dark purple panties off. My hand wrapped around his semi, stroking him until he was fully hard. I sucked on two of my fingers, coating them in spit and pressing them against his hole. I pushed them in quickly and Gee whined. There was some pain within his tone but he didn't seem to mind too much. I thrust them in and out of him quickly, his head falling back against the metal as me moaned. 

“Daddy’s little whore, huh?” I asked. 

Gee nodded quickly a whine leaving the back of his throat. 

“Daddy wants to fuck your pretty little ass so hard,” I muttered, cooking my fingers as I leaned down close to his ear. “I wanna hear you moan and beg. Fuck you until you're crying. I wanna come all over your pretty body too. Wanna fucking ruin you, treat you like daddy’s little slut.”

“Please, oh please,” Gee begged. 

I scissored my fingers, stretching him and hearing him moan. I pulled my fingers away, pushing my pants and boxers down around my thighs as I slicked myself up with spit. I lined myself up to his entrance, biting my lip. Gee was panting in anticipation, looking up at me with needy eyes. I held onto his hip, slamming into him all at once. Gee let out a small scream holding onto my shoulders tight, his blunt nails digging in. 

I gave him a moment to adjust before I was pounding into him. Gee was just moaning, begging for more as I fucked him right on top of the hood of my car. I lifted his legs up, putting them over my shoulders as I held a tight grip on his hips. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead, the aching hot pressure in the pit of my stomach. Gee had his head back as he let out high pitched moans. 

“That's right, baby, taking daddy’s cock so well,” I grunted. “Daddy’s little whore.”

“Yes, oh yes,” Gee moaned, nails scratching at my back. 

I could feel his legs shaking, hips jerking when I hit his prostate. 

“Right there!” He cried out. “Daddy! H-harder!”

I fucked him harder, hitting his prostate with each thrust. I could feel him clenching and unclenching around me and I knew he was close. Sweat glimmered on his body, his chest rising and falling heavily as his hair was messed up even more. He came over his stomach, whining deeply. I continued thrusting into him, wrapping a hand around his softening dick and stroking it quickly. 

“D-daddy, no, I-I can't,” Gee choked out. 

“I know you can, baby,” I grunted. 

I felt him get hard in my hand again and Gee was sobbing from the overstimulation. My skin was hearing up, a twisting, turning in the pit of my stomach as I was pushed towards the edge. I could feel Gee, shaking legs over my shoulders and I knew me hitting his prostate so hard while stroking him wouldn't last him very long. I used my other hand that wasn't on his dick to wrap around his throat. Gee gasped, his head falling back. I choked him, feeling his whole body shaking. He choked out a scream as he came for the second time.

He felt so tight around me, my heart beating fast, my grip on him tightening instinctively. I came deep inside him, groaning lowly as I did. I pulled out, grabbing my camera. Gee was shaking and crying, covered in his come with my own come slowly dropping out of his ass. I took a picture of him, smirking as I pulled my pants up and pocketed it to hang it up on the wall later. I grabbed a paper towel, cleaning him up.

“The car isn't so bad, is it?” I asked. 

Gee seemed to remember that he was on a car as he looked nervous. I stroked his cheek gently, trying to give him a reassuring smile. 

“All good, right?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip, looking down at the hunk of metal before nodding slowly. 

“How about we get in it?” I suggested. 

Gee squeaked, shaking his head quickly. I sighed, pulling him up into my arms as he wrapped his legs around my waist. 

“Next time, baby,” I whispered. 

I carried him inside and down to the basement. 

“You tired, sweetheart?” I asked. 

He nodded softly, giving a small yawn. I set him down and he dressed into pajamas while I taped the picture up on the wall, which was forming into a rather extensive collection. It ranged from pictures of Gee playing with his stuffies to him completely naked and degraded. I loved it. 

Gee crawled into his bed and held out his ankle as he waited for me to chain him. I locked the metal around his ankle and he gave me a small smile. 

“Will you please cuddle with me, daddy?” He asked, jutting out his bottom lip and looking at me with wide eyes. 

I sighed, taking off my jeans so I was just in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Gee held the blanket open and I crawled into it beside him after I turned off the lights. The faint glow of the night light illuminated his face as he smiled. He lifted my arm, snuggling up under it and wrapping it around himself. 

“Don't you want Puppy?” I asked, knowing he always slept with him. 

He shook his head, sleepily mumbling, “No, I have you.”

My arm that was wrapped around him rose and fell from his deep breaths. Gee clung onto me, a small smile on his face. His breath evened out and I knew he fell asleep. It was late, probably almost near midnight. It was definitely past Gee’s usual bedtime. 

I looked down at his peaceful figure sleeping comfortably in my arms. Gee has always been so comfortable with me. He was never very scared. At least, not as scared as people usually are. He's more scared of cars than a fucking serial killer. It still was a bit surprising, little innocent Gee killed his whole family. The thought made me smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_I sat down across the seat from Mr. Stump, scowling as I crossed my arms in annoyance._

_“Hello, Frank,” he greeted._

_I glared at him in response. He's lost weight since the first time we've met when I was seven, nearly nine years ago, he's also shaved off those fucking sideburns._

_“How are you?” He asked._

_I didn't say anything._

_He sighed. “Frank, you are fifteen years old, you've been ignoring me 80% of the time in the past eight years.”_

_I stared at him._

_“Okay, Frank,” he said. “I heard about how you pushed that guy down the stairs. Why'd you do it?”_

_“He was standing in front of me,” I stated._

_“That's it? He was just standing in front of you?” He asked and I nodded. “Please tell me there was at least some sort of reason. Maybe he was bullying you? Maybe bullying another kid?”_

_I shook my head, a small smirk on my face. “All he did was step in front of me and I pushed his sorry ass down the stairs.”_

_Mr. Stump pinched the bridge of his nose, his wedding ring glimmering in the light._

_“Frank, the only reason you aren't in prison is because you are incompetent to stand trial. I managed to get them to not send you to a mental hospital but if you aren't cooperating and getting better here then they might send you,” Mr. Stump warned._

_“I'm not crazy,” I denied._

_“You're mentally ill, Frank,” he stated._

_I hit my fist on the desk, standing up and glaring down at him._

_“No I'm not!” I screamed. “I'm perfectly fine!”_

-+-

I was sitting on the couch, watching the tv in front of me. Gee came in from where he had been playing in the other room. He sat next to me, shaking my shoulder with a pouty look on his face. 

“Daddy, why don't you ever take me on dates?” He whined. 

I frowned in confusion. 

“A date?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he pouted, crossing his arms. 

“Why?” I asked. 

He sighed in frustration. “I like going on dates with boys I like. I think dates are fun and romantic. Like in the movies and they're all so nice. But one time we went to a movie and it was really scary. I didn't like that so much. My favorite is when we go out to dinner, it's so nice. There's just something so romantic and intimate about it. Plus there's good food and that's always a good thing. Can we please go on a dinner date, daddy?”

Ew, romance. 

“Maybe some other time,” I muttered, looking back at the tv screen. 

He pouted, moving in front of me to block the screen. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “I wanna go on a date with you.”

I sighed, trying to look around him but he blocked my view. I crossed my arms but he merely just stepped forward and straddled my hips. He kissed my cheek, giving me his puppy dog eyes. 

“Daddy, pwease?” He asked in his cutest, most innocent voice possible. “I'll be such a good boy, I pwomise.”

I bit my lip, glaring at him but I couldn't hold it. I sighed, running a hand down my face. 

“Fine,” I agreed. 

Gee giggled happily, wrapping his arms around my neck in a tight hug. 

“Yay! Let's go!” He cheered. 

Gee jumped up, gingerly setting his kangaroo stuffed animal onto the couch. I stood up, groaning as I stretched. 

“Can we go to a nice fancy where we get all dressed up in nice fancy clothes?” He asked. 

“Are you serious?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. 

“Fine, I guess,” I sighed. 

I went upstairs to change, looking at the clock and seeing it was almost seven. I grabbed a white button up, putting on my red tie. I put a black blazer on but kept on my black skinny jeans and put on my ratty black converse. When I turned around, Gee smiled and gasped. 

“Daddy! You look so nice!” He exclaimed. 

“C’mon, we've gotta get you dressed,” I said. 

We went to the basement where I had a bookshelf sort of thing to keep his stuff on. I shuffled through his clothes. I handed him a black dress and some black tights. 

“What about panties, daddy?” Gee asked. 

“No panties,” I denied. 

Gee blushed, changing into the outfit. He grabbed a pair of black high heels, a buckle going across the top of his foot. I grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. We walked outside, heading towards the restaurant that he wanted to go to. Gee was giddy, smiling as he skipped along beside me. I could feel my switchblade in my pocket, a small comfort for me to know it was there. All nice and clean from the last time I used it. 

“I'm so excited,” gee said, his voice all light and giggly. 

I led him down to a fancy restaurant. It immediately made me uncomfortable. Gee clung to my arm as we walked up to the host, who looked down at my shoes in disgust. 

“Table for two,” I said. 

He grabbed two menus and guided us along. The two of us sat down across the nicely clothed table together. Gee looked so happy as he looked around at the pretty white walls and extravagant chandelier. 

“You can afford this place?” Gee asked. 

“Who said we were gonna pay?” I replied with a small smirk. 

He gasped, looking around to make sure nobody heard. 

“Order as much as you want, sweetheart,” I said. 

He smiled, looking at the menu. The waiter came and I ordered some alcohol drink and the two of us looked at Gee. 

“D-do you have juice?” He asked quietly. 

The waiter gave him a weird look, shaking his head. Gee bit his lip and looked down at the menu. 

“He’ll just have water,” I said. 

The waiter nodded and walked off. 

“I don't think he likes me,” Gee mumbled, sounding a bit sad by that fact. 

“Do you want me to kill him, baby?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip, seeming to mull over the idea before shaking his head. “Maybe he's just been working for a while and he's tired so he's just a little crabby. I know I get a little crabby when I'm tired. Bert used to call me Crabby Cakes. He didn't mean it in a mean way, just in case you were wondering. Just in a more funny way. He was always really nice, especially to me. We had a house together, did you know? I moved out and sold it after the accident, though. I ended up moving back into my parents house. I mostly just stayed in my bedroom, though, only ever going into the kitchen or bathroom. Makes me sad, you know? I miss them sometimes.”

I nodded distractedly as the waiter set down our drinks. 

“What would you like to order?” He asked. 

I ordered some steak and Gee ordered something that I didn't recognize. The waiter left and Gee gave me a curious look. 

“What?” I asked. 

“You know a lot about me, tell me about you,” he said. 

I shook my head. 

“It doesn't have to be about your past,” Gee said. “Like how have you never been caught by the police?”

“The police are just so fucking stupid,” I answered. “And anything I did when I was younger was never prosecuted against me because I went to see a psychiatrist.”

“Are you better now?” He asked. 

“No, I told you that therapists and psychiatrists are bad,” I said. “They fill stuff in your mind that aren't true. They're evil. They'll tell you all these things and make you take a whole ton of pills to make you think them just so you can be ‘better’. They're bad, Gee, very bad people.”

“Then how did you get out of seeing your psychiatrist?” He asked. 

I smirked and winked at him. 

“Well, what have you done that made you see a psychiatrist?” Gee questioned. 

“A lot,” I replied. 

Gee bit his lip, looking down at the table. He seemed to be thinking of something else to ask me. 

“H-have you ever dated someone before me?” Gee asked. 

Dated someone before me?

Whoa, whoa, whoa. 

Who ever said _we_ were dating?

Does he think we're dating?

“Gee, who am I to you?” I asked. 

He looked at me in bewilderment. 

“My daddy, silly,” he said as though that were obvious. 

“But what else?” I asked. 

“Um…my boyfriend,” he said, again using a ‘duh’ tone. 

Oh mother. 

Stockholm syndrome.

I'm no psychiatrist but I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with him. 

“Y-you are my boyfriend, right?” He squeaked, eyes filling with tears. 

Oh god, I don't want him to start crying. 

“Okay, yeah, whatever,” I agreed. 

Gee giggled happily, reaching out to hold my hand across the table. I scrunched my nose up a but hey, as long as it kept him happy. 

The food came and was set down in front of us. He smiled happily as he pulled his hand away. The waiter walked away and I don't think Gee’s smile could be any bigger. He ate happily across the table from me. 

“Daddy,” Gee said, and luckily we were seated in a more secluded area. “Where's your family?”

I didn't say anything as I ate my steak. 

“Are you sad and that's why you don't want to talk about it?” Gee asked. 

“No “ i denied. 

Gee spooned his food into his mouth, every now and the kicking my shin as he kicked his feet back and forth because he couldn't reach the ground. The spaghetti straps on his black dress contrasted with his pale skin. I could see some fading hickeys on his neck, open and exposed to everyone. 

I looked at the white tablecloth covered table, a little white candle burning between us. There were chandeliers, fancy paintings and pretty flowers all over. I've never been to a place like this. I don't usually go out at all. Occasionally I'll go out for some Taco Bell or something but that's just about it. I don't really enjoy being out so much. 

Soon enough we finished eating. The waiter set down the bill and walked away. I smirked at Gee and he gave me a slightly nervous look. 

“What if we get caught?” He whispered. 

“We won't,” I reassured. 

I stood up, grabbing his hand as he stood too. I made sure no one was paying attention to us before walking out. We hurried away and Gee giggled, holding my hand tight.


	14. Chapter 14

_I was making out with some girl in an empty locker room during class. Jamia, I think her name was. I don't know and I don't really care. What I do care about is the raging boner in my jeans._

_I pulled her hips against mine, grinding softly as I sucked on her neck. She gasped quietly, whimpering as she held tight onto my shoulders._

_“Gonna suck me off, sweetheart?” I muttered._

_“A-and you promise you'll be my friend?” She asked nervously._

_I knew Jamia was a lonely girl. She didn't have many friends, none, actually. I knew she would do anything for a friend. So, I invited her here during class--which I knew she would eagerly accept._

_“Of course I'll be your friend, baby,” I lied._

_Ha, like I'm ever gonna be friends with her._

_She nodded, getting down on her knees in front of me. I smirked down at her, running a hand through her hair as she unbuckled my belt._

-+-

Gee and I were walking through a park on our way home from our date. He was holding onto my hand, rambling about something I had stopped paying attention two about two minutes ago. Something about his stuffies or his family. I don't know. 

“And it was so nice,” he finished. 

I pushed him up against the tall, chain link fence. Gee gasped, looking up at me as I pressed my body against his. I kissed his neck, sucking on the skin. He whimpered, his head falling back against the metal to give me more access. I grabbed his ass, squeezing it and pulling his hips against mine. 

I could feel he was already hard, his erection straining against the material of his thin tights. I turned him around, his face pressing against the fence as I lifted up his dress, pulled his ass out and ground my erection against it. I got on my knees behind him, kneading his ass in my tattooed hands as he moaned. My hands grabbed onto the translucent black fabric as I pulled, ripping his tights. Gee gasped and looked back at me. 

“M-my tights,” he stuttered in shock. 

“Don't worry, baby, I can steal you a new pair,” I mumbled. 

I looked at the hole in his tights, looking at his pale ass. My tongue ran along his hole as I spread his ass, feeling his legs shake. 

“O-oh my god,” he whimpered. 

I smirked, my tongue running around his entrance. I felt his hand grip my hair and I growled quietly. 

“Keep them up,” I warned. 

I felt his hand falter slightly before he pulled it away. 

“Good boy,” I muttered. 

I stood up, pushing down my jeans and boxers. I slicked myself up with spit and precome, lining myself up. Gee was panting, slowly rocking his hips back. His fingers held a tight grip onto the chain link fence as his face pressed against it. My hips snapped forward all at once. Gee let out a soft scream, going straight up on his toes. I pulled out before slamming back in, groaning from the deep pressure in the pit of my stomach. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

Gee was moaning loudly, pushing back against me. I took off my tie, putting it around his neck and tightening it. He gasped, eyes rolling back as I tugged on the tie. Gee’s head fell back against my shoulder while I fucked him against this fence. 

There was a quiet rumbling of a car and I put my hand over his mouth to block out the sounds he made but never stopped thrusting into him. The car must've turned because it went in a different direction. I pulled my hand away, grabbing onto the tie around his neck. 

“Daddy, ah, f-feels so good,” he moaned. “S-so big.”

“That's right, baby, taking daddy’s cock like a good little boy,” I grunted. “Daddy’s little fucking whore to use.”

“Yes, oh yes!” He exclaimed when I hit his prostate. 

I gripping his hip tight in my free hand, the rattling of the fence filling my ears with Gee’s moaning, my heavy breath, and skin on skin. My stomach twisted, adrenaline rushing. My skin was hot, heart racing and my breath becoming labored. I felt his body tense as I pounded into him erratically. 

“‘M gonna come, daddy,” he choked out. 

I tightened the tie, hearing him sputter and gasp. I reached around to Palm him and soon enough I felt him come inside his panties. I grabbed both his hips, pulling them back against me every time I thrust. I could feel the pit of my stomach twisting and turning, aching with the need for release. I groaned as I came inside him, thrusting shallowly to ride out my orgasm. I pulled out, taking a step back. I pulled up my pants, buttoning them quickly. Gee still stood there on shaky legs, trying to catch his breath. I pulled his dress down back into its place, smoothing it out. 

“Good boy,” I muttered. 

Gee took a deep breath, turning to look up at me. 

“You okay, baby boy?” I asked. 

He nodded softly, a small smile forming on his face. Gee wrapped his arms around me gently in a tender hug. I raised my eyebrows, not sure exactly what to do. I patted his back and he giggled softly. He held onto my hand, pulling me forward. His knees shook at first but he blushed and stabilized himself. I walked with him as we kept going towards the direction of our house. 

“Daddy, thank you for taking me on a date,” he said. 

I merely squeezed his hand in response. He smiled happily, swinging our arms back and forth as we walked. Gee seemed so happy as his heels clicked on the cement. I noticed someone walking nearby, one with orange hair. 

“C’mon, Gee,” I muttered. 

He didn't notice Hayley as we walked through one of the trails. Yeah, this route took a bit longer but it was more hidden. She didn't seem to notice us and soon enough we were out of her sight. 

“Why we goin’ this way, daddy?” Gee asked. 

“Because I said so,” I replied. 

He didn't seem to mind as we just kept going. We got to the house, heading inside and chucking off our shoes. 

“I'm gonna go take a shower, baby,” I said. “Do you wanna join me or be chained in the basement?”

“Can I watch cartoons instead?” He asked. 

I bit my lip. Gee isn't allowed to be away from my side, and when he is then he's chained. 

“Please, daddy,” he begged. “I'll change into my jammies and just watch cartoons until you're done. Please daddy, I promise I'll be good.”

He gave me a kiss, looking at me with a pouty look. 

“Fine,” I agreed. “But just…just don't do anything bad. Only watch cartoons, got it?”

He nodded his head, smiling happily as he hopped down to the basement to change. I went upstairs to shower, stripping myself of my clothes and stepping into the bathroom. 

I tried to shower as quick as I could. It was a bit unnerving leaving Gee to wander by himself. I stepped out when I finished and dried myself off with a towel. 

“Gee, I'm here to save you,” I heard a voice say, barely above a whisper. 

“I don't need saving!” Gee exclaimed. 

Shit. 

I started pulling on my boxers as quickly as I could. 

“You were kidnapped,” the person said, who I could now recognize as Hayley. 

“No I wasn't!” Gee shouted. 

I heard something fall as I pulled up my jeans as fast as I could. 

“Daddy! Daddy help me!” Gee screamed. 

I ran downstairs, forgetting my shirt. I saw Hayley trying to tug Gee towards the door. As soon as he saw me, Gee broke free and ran into my arms. He whimpered as he held tight onto me. I saw how he had changed into a pastel pink onesie.

“Daddy, she's trying to take me away from you,” he mumbled. 

“Don't worry, baby, I won't let that happen,” I denied. 

“Gee, you were kidnapped by him,” Hayley said. 

“No I wasn't,” Gee denied. “He's helped me more than you ever have.”

He turned, standing in front of me to face her. 

“What do you mean helped you?” She asked. 

“He got me to touch a car, you've never done anything close to that,” he said. “He's a good guy.”

“How’d he manage that?” Hayley asked in shock. 

“We did naughty things on it,” Gee said. 

Her jaw dropped. “No, Gerard, that is not the way we do things. That isn't right.”

“Yes it is,” Gee insisted. “Killing my family was good because he told me so. I wanted to kill them and that's why I did.”

Hayley looked horrified. “Gee, no! That's not right! What happened to you?!”

I scowled as I glared at her. 

“Who even are you?” Hayley asked, looking at me pointedly. 

“Fun Ghoul,” I said with a smirk. 

Her face paled, eyes going wide. She grabbed Gee’s arm and tried pulling him away.

“We have to go, Gee,” she said. 

“No!” Gee shouted. 

He tugged his arm away, consequently making Hayley stumble. She fell, her body tumbling down the basement stairs. Gee gasped, a look of regret covering his face. 

“Miss Williams!” He exclaimed as he hurried down after her. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!”

I followed after them, turning on the lights. Hayley’s foot was turned at an odd angle and she clutched it in pain. Gee dropped to her knees beside her.

“Gee, run, get away from here, from him,” Hayley said through clenched teeth. 

“B-but I wanna stay with my daddy,” Gee said, his eyes filling with tears. 

I stepped forward, pulling Gee up to his feet, running a hand through his hair. 

“That's right, sweetheart,” I mumbled. “Why don't you go sit down, let Miss Williams and I talk.”

Gee nodded, sitting on his bed. He hugged Puppy to his chest, putting his paci in his mouth. I went over and grabbed my gun, pointing it at her. 

“Wait! No!” Gee yelled. 

He jumped in front of me, pacifier falling from his mouth and Puppy held by his little kangaroo ear. 

“Gerard, move,” I ordered. 

Gee cried, shaking his head.

“Move,” I repeated. 

My gun was pointing to his chest from where he had blocked Hayley, who was watching with wide eyes. 

“Daddy please,” he whispered. 

I grabbed his arm, pulling him so his back was against my chest. I covered his eyes with my hand, pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight through her head and Gee sobbed as she fell dead. Blood poured out onto my floors. My ugly green floors. 

“Don't look, baby,” I whispered. 

I kept my hand over his eyes as I stuffed my gun into my pocket. I picked him up, feeling him wrap his legs around my waist. He buried his head into the crook of my neck to not look as he cried. 

I carried him up to my bedroom, setting him onto the bed gently. He curled up into a ball as he cried, hugging Puppy to his chest. 

“I-I didn't want M-Miss Williams to die,” he sobbed. “Sh-she was nice. Sh-she was my f-friend.”

I sat beside him on the bed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, baby, but it had to be done. She was gonna take you away from me.”

Gee turned over on his side, his back facing me. I sighed, shucking off my jeans and crawling into the bed beside him, tucking him in with the blanket. Gee didn't even seem to hardly notice as he cried and I tried my best to comfort him.


	15. Chapter 15

_Mr. Stump looked so stressed out as he sat at the desk in front of me, head in his hands._

_“Sixteen years old, Frank, sixteen,” he muttered. “You're still just as much trouble. It's so hard being your psychiatrist because you're just such a dick I don't know if there's something wrong or you're just insanely sadistic.”_

_We've been doing this for so long now. I wish I could kill him but all fingers would be pointed at me. I really wasn't wanting to be sent to some stupid fucking asylum with a whole bunch of stupid fucking psychos._

_I smirked, an idea coming to mind. A plan that could potentially get me out of seeing him and keep me out of an asylum._

_“I'm sorry,” I whispered._

_Mr. Stump looked up at me, his jaw dropping._

_“Wh-what'd you just say?” He asked._

_“I'm sorry,” I repeated, slightly louder._

_Oh god, it was so hard to not just laugh right now._

_“I-I've never heard you say I'm sorry before,” Mr. Stump said._

_“Well, I am,” I lied._

_“So you feel guilty about what you've done?” He asked. “You know what you've done is wrong?”_

_I bit my tongue as to not smile or laugh as I nodded._

_“Good,” he said, smiling in relief. “This is a good start. I'm sorry is a good start.”_

-+-

“I'm sorry, baby,” I apologized. “I had no other choice, she had to go. She was gonna take you away from me.”

Gee sniffled, still curled into a ball the next morning, his back faced to me as he refused to look at me. 

After he had cried himself to sleep last night, I went downstairs and got rid of her body, scrubbing the blood off the floor. Everything was completely clean so Gee wouldn't have to see it. 

“How about I make you some breakfast, baby,” I suggested. “You want scrambled eggs? I know you love scrambled eggs.”

Gee shook his head. 

“Well, do you want something to drink?” I asked. 

He shook his head again. 

I sighed, laying on my back beside him. I didn't feel guilty about killing Hayley, not at all. I was glad I did, actually. But now the only problem is that Gee is all sad. Which is understandable because now all of his friends have died. All of his friends have been killed by either him or me. 

“Do you want cuddles, sweetheart?” I offered. “You love my cuddles.”

I went to wrap my arm around him but he moved away from my touch. I sighed, looking at his back. His pink onesie stood light in my view, compared to all the black that surrounded us. 

“Baby, what's done is done,” I said. “We can't change it.”

“Sh-she was my only friend left and you shot her,” Gee whimpered.

“I know, but you still have me,” I said. “You don't need Miss Williams.”

He curled into a little ball under the blanket. I looked over him but he buried his face into the pillow and laid on his stomach so I couldn't see him. 

“How can I make you happy again, baby?” I asked. 

He didn't answer me and I bit my lip. I squeezed his ass but Gee pushed it away and shook his head. I sighed, resting my forehead against the middle of his back. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. 

“I'm sorry,” I muttered. 

“Are you really?” He squeaked, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. 

I nodded my head against his back. He turned below me so my head rested on his stomach. 

“Daddy, I didn't want her to die,” he said. “She just thought she was helping.”

“I know, baby, but if she left then she would've just told the police about me and you would be taken away from me,” I said. 

“She could've just stayed here like me,” Gee suggested. 

I sighed, not wanting that at all. I don't care if she's dead, I'm glad she's dead. I just care that Gee is upset now. 

“You want scrambled eggs, baby?” I asked. 

I heard a car pull up in my driveway and I sprang up to my feet. It was still very early, about four or five in the morning. In the driveway was a police car. Shit, Hayley must've said something. They were pretty late, though. The police station in my town is so dysfunctional and disorganized. 

“Gee, c’mon,” I said quickly. 

He whimpered quietly, looking at me with puffy eyes. I picked him up, carrying him down to the basement. I opened up the hatch where the sodium hydroxide was usually kept and heated. Luckily it was empty since I haven't refilled it since I used it on Hayley. 

“Get inside,” I ordered. 

Gee whimpered and shook his head. I lowered him down into it anyways and he cried, reaching up for me. It was deep enough so that just half of his forearms and hands were able to be out of it. 

“Daddy’s gonna hide you here, don't move, okay?” I asked. “I'll come back for you as soon as I can.”

I tossed Flower down there with him and his paci before I shut the latch. I quickly hid all my weapons in a locked trunk when I heard the doorbell rang. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” I muttered. 

I picked up any last things I could think of before going upstairs, opening the door in just my boxers. Two officers stood there, looking me over. 

“Sorry if we woke you, sir,” one apologized. 

I saw their badges, seeing Officer Hurley and officer Toro.

“We were called for a reported kidnapping at this address,” Toro said. 

I shook my head. “Nothing has happened here.”

“Mind if we take a look around?” Hurley asked. 

I opened the door wider and let them in. They checked the upstairs and first floor but found nothing strange. Then they stepped down to the basement. I prayed to the fucking devil that nothing was out of place. 

“What's with the bed?” Toro asked. 

“And the chain?” Hurley added. 

“I'm not sure, exactly,” I lied. “That was here when my family had moved in when I was younger and it was just too heavy to lift and carry up the stairs.”

Toro tried to pick it up experimentally and saw that it was heavy. I heard a slightly hollow banging and looked to see Hurley kicking the hatch. I could feel my heart racing, silently begging that Gerard doesn't make a sound. The door may be kind of thick but it's definitely not soundproof. I know that enough from hearing people scream when I put them in alive. I bit my lip as he reached to open it but found it locked. 

“What's this?” He asked. 

“It's a bomb shelter that was built back in the 50s,” I lied. “Door is just old and got jammed after someone painted these floors this ugly green color. They got the paint in like the door jam and everything so it's stuck.”

Hurley nodded, looking around. 

“And the furnace?” He asked. 

“My family’s Italian and my grandpa had a furnace built just for better cooking for like pizzas and stuff,” I said. 

“Pretty big for a pizza,” Toro remarked. 

“I come from a big family, it's easier to make two or three at once rather than one at a time,” I said. 

Hurley and Toro looked at each other as they nodded. 

“Alright, I think we're good,” Toro said. 

I wish I could kill them so badly. But the station knows they're here and if they go missing at a suspicious house then I'm basically screwed. 

I looked back at the latch before following them up the stairs into the foyer. 

“You two are with the city police?” I asked. 

“Nearby county,” Hurley said. 

Oh fuck. 

I could deal with the police in my town. They were so fucking retarded I would never get caught. Now there's new people in the game and they're probably smarter. 

They finally left and I sighed in relief. As soon as I saw their car pull away, I hurried downstairs to Gee. I opened the hatch and saw him crying, paci in mouth and Flower held to his chest. I reached down, holding him under his armpits to lift him out. I sat on the ground and cuddled him in my lap. 

“Daddy’s so sorry,” I muttered. “You know why I had to do that, right?”

“S-so the bad guys wouldn't see me and take me away from you,” Gee said quietly. 

I kissed his forehead. “That's right, baby.”

“I-it was so scary and dark down there,” Gee cried. “It smelled too, I hated it. I could hear everything, even when he started banging on the door. It was so scary.”

I rubbed his back and he rested his head against my shoulder. He seemed to have completely forgotten about Miss Williams. 

“How about some scrambled eggs and cartoons?” I suggested. 

“C-can I have fruity pebbles instead, daddy?” He asked. 

“Of course you can,” I said. 

I carried him upstairs, setting him on the couch and turning on the cartoons. I fixed us both up a bowl of fruity pebbles and sat with him. He crawled into my lap, spooning the cereal into his mouth with a content hum. Again, he seems to have forgotten that I just killed Hayley last night. Either that or he doesn't care. 

We put empty bowls on the coffee table but Gee stayed in my lap, snuggling up against me. I smiled down at him, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him. He was already in a onesie but he still seemed cold. 

“You're never sad?” Gee asked.

I looked down as he yawned and I fought off the urge to do it myself. 

“I'm sad when you're sad,” I said. 

Gee smiled, closing his eyes as he snuggled against my chest. He mumbled something before falling asleep in my arms. The words still shocked me and made me go still. 

“You're the best daddy ever, I love you so much.”


	16. Chapter 16

_“Okay, frank, you've been doing so well for the past two months,” Mr. Stump said with a smile._

_I gave my best fake smile, charming him. If I can prove to him that I'm fine then I can get out of here._

_“I wanna talk about something we haven't talked about before,” he said._

_I looked at him in confusion. What is there that we haven't talked about in the past nine fucking years?_

_“Can you tell me about your father?” He asked._

_I froze, feeling a bit of bile in the back of my throat._

_I shook my head stiffly._

_“Not at all?” Mr. Stump questioned._

_I shook my head again._

_I don't even want to fucking think about him._

-+-

I still can't believe Gee told me he loved me. I haven't heard that since my mom told me when I was eight. After that, she was more scared of me than affectionate towards me. 

I think I loved Gee. I mean, I don't really know what love feels like. But all I know is that I feel slightly obsessed so I guess that's love. 

“‘Gmorning,” Gee mumbled tiredly.

He rubbed his bleary eyes, his head still against my chest. He had fallen back asleep for about an hour and a half after the police left. Gee looked up at me, giving me a small smile and leaning up to kiss my jaw. 

“Morning, baby,” I greeted. 

He yawned, stretching out his arms. I kissed his forehead and he curled into a little ball in my arms. His eyes were less puffy now than they were before, which was a very good thing. I kissed his temple softly and he giggled. 

“What do you wanna do today?” I asked. 

“Cuddle,” he said, wrapping his arms around me. 

Gee buried his face into the crook of my neck, humming quietly and contently. I wrapped my arms around him, hearing him sigh happily. 

“Actually, can we go out today?” He asked. 

“I don't know if that's a very good idea with the police,” I said. 

Gee frowned but nodded sadly. 

“I wanted a new dress,” he said. “I was gonna get dressed up all pretty for you.”

“All pretty, huh?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. I smirked, trailing my hand up his thigh, feeling the soft material of his onesie. 

“Dress up all for me, sweetheart?” I whispered.

I heard his breath hitch as he nodded. 

“How about I go out and buy you a pretty little outfit to wear, yeah?” I suggested. 

Gee smiled and nodded quickly. I scooped him up in my arms as he giggled and I carried him downstairs. I chained him to his bed, giving him a kiss. 

“Daddy will be back soon,” I said. 

“Bye bye, daddy!” Gee called after me. 

I walked upstairs, getting into my car and driving away. The shop i wanted to go to wasn't open so I went to a little café right down the street. I stepped inside, looking over the shelves full of pastries. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The worker asked. 

I glanced up at her before l looked back down at the cases. What would Gee like?

“Two cinnamon buns,” I said. 

She put two cinnamon buns into a paper bag and handed it to me. I tossed some money onto the counter and she smiled. 

“Have a nice day!” She chirped. 

I scowled at her, heading out of the building. I tossed the food into my car before going down to the shop. Luckily it was open now. I stepped inside, feeling fucking glad that they have sex shops open at this time. It makes sense, though. You buy toys during the day so you can use them at night. 

I looked around, heading over to the lingerie. I bit my lip as I looked at the array of clothes. All of them would look so good on Gee. Also what color? He'd look so precious in pastels but so fucking hot in black. Jesus, I never knew picking out lingerie would be so hard. 

I grabbed a white thong that had pastel pink lace on the hips. The next item was a pretty little frilly pink skirt that wouldn't even cover half of Gee’s ass. I grabbed two white leather garters that went around his thighs with white thigh high socks to attach to. I grabbed a pair of black cat ears, a black cat tail butt plug, a chain leash and a white leather collar. Fuck, just imagining him in this stuff was making me hard. 

“Do you want this engraved?” The man asked. 

I looked at the little heart shaped metal name tag on the collar. 

“I want it to say ‘Daddy’s’ on it,” I said. 

He nodded, taking it into the back. About five or ten minutes later he came out with the word engraved into the collar. I paid for the items, going out to my car. I couldn't seem to drive fast enough home but I finally made it after what seemed like hours. I tossed the food onto the counter and brought the other bag downstairs. I could hear Gee whimpering softly and when I looked I saw he was palming himself through his onesie. 

“Daddy!” He exclaimed when he saw me. 

As soon as I was close enough, he pulled me down on the bed, sitting on my lap and grinding against me. Gee moaned shakily, clutching onto my shoulders. 

“Baby, baby stop,” I ordered. 

Gee whimpered, stopping his hips as he looked up at me with desperate eyes. 

“How about you go change into this,” I suggested. 

I grabbed the bag, taking out the collar without him seeing. He went into the little storage closet I had. I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come out. He finally did and my whole mouth went dry. He came forward and I stood up, looking over his figure in the little outfit I had gotten for him. 

“Do I look good, daddy?” He asked. 

“You look so good,” I muttered. “Get on your news, sweetheart.”

He did as he was told. I grabbed the collar and his eyes went wide as he took it into his hands. He looked it over, his face let me know he was fascinated. 

“Is this for me?” He asked. 

I nodded, grabbing it from him. Gee moved his hair out of the way so I could buckle it around his neck. He giggled, tapping the little name tag. I attached the leash to the collar, grabbing my camera. Gee smiled proudly when I took a picture of him, hanging it up on the wall. 

“Good boy,” I mumbled, taking his leash into my hand. 

He giggled happily, his little cat ears tilted slightly on his head. 

“Daddy, my princess parts are all achy,” he pouted. 

“Is that so?” I asked and he nodded. 

I smirked, sitting over in the chair as gee crawled with me, sitting on his knees in front of me. He bit his lip as he looked up at me. I could feel the ache in my jeans, the sight of him making it even worse. 

“What do you want, baby?” I asked. 

“Wanna suck you, daddy, please,” he begged. 

I smirked, reaching down to palm myself through my jeans. Gee’s mouth parted slightly as he watched my hand. 

“Daddy,” he whimpered shakily. 

I rocked my hips up into my hand, moaning softly from the friction. 

“Fuck,” I breathed out. 

“Daddy, please,” Gee begged, his hand sneaking up my thigh. 

I pulled his hand up, resting it over the bulge in my jeans as he palmed me. I bit my lip as he leaned up, undoing my belt. I helped him tug my jeans down around my thighs as he pulled my erection out of my boxers. Gee sucked on the tip, moaning softly and swirling his tongue around. I tangled my hand into his hair, pushing him down farther. I groaned, my head tipping back.

“Oh fuck, that’s right, baby boy, sucking daddy’s cock like my little whore,” I moaned.

He gagged on me as he took me to the base. His head moved up and down on me quickly. Gee swirled his tongue around the tip, digging it into the slit while jerking off what wasn’t in his mouth. I pushed his head back away, pulling him up to straddle my hips. I kissed him heatedly, tasting the precome of myself on his mouth.

“Wanna fuck you so hard,” I groaned. 

“Please,” he whimpered.

I stood up and he wrapped his legs around my waist as I pushed him against the wall. I pushed his tail butt plug in further and Gee whined loudly. I pulled the tail out, letting it drop to the ground as I pushed his panties to the side. Gee bit his lip, looking at me with this little innocent look of his. I slammed in, hearing him cry out. I breathed heavily, my mind clouded as he was so nice and tight around me.

“So fucking good,” I choked out.

His hands clutched onto my back, nails digging and scratching me. And fuck it feels so fucking good.

“Daddy’s fucking whore,” I muttered.

I pulled out before slamming back in. I could feel Gee’s legs shaking around me and I thought he actually couldn’t keep himself up, even with my help. I pulled out, setting him on the ground. Gee shook his head quickly, pulling me against him. 

“On the bed, hands and knees,” I ordered.

Gee hurried into the position and I smirked. I pushed his face down into the pillow, pulling his panties down his legs. 

“Daddy’s little whore,” I muttered, spanking his ass. 

Gee yelped, sticking his ass back for more. I spanked him once more, hearing him moan. I lined myself up again, pounding into him quickly. Gee moaned while I thrusted roughly. 

“Harder, daddy,” Gee whined. 

I fucked him into the mattress, hearing the bed creak slightly. I grabbed his leash, using it to pull his head up. He gasped, drool falling from his mouth onto his pillow. I could feel my hot skin burning, stomach tight and threatening me to shatter. Gee’s hands clutched tight into the mattress, his little cat ears even more crooked now. His whole body tensed up, crying out as he came. I let go of his leash and he fell forward, trying to catch his breath as I pulled out. I fucked into my hand quickly, jerking myself off as I felt every sense seem more intense. I came over his ass, getting some on his frilly little skirt that actually didn't cover anything at all. 

“Th-thank you, daddy,” Gee breathed. 

I cleaned him off, fixing the cat ears on his head. He smiled, curling up to me as he hugged me tight, never seeming to want to let go.


	17. Chapter 17

_“Frank, we have to talk about your father at some point,” Mr. Stump said._

_I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. It's been a month since she first brought up my dad. I realized that this completely contradicts how I was tricking him. I relaxed, running a hand through my hair._

_“Please, sir, I don't want to talk about it,” I said._

_His eyebrows raised at my polite tone._

_He's as gullible as I am manipulative._

_“He did very bad things, I know it can be hard to talk about and accept but--”_

_“No,” I interrupted._

_“Frank,” Mr. Stump sighed._

_I crossed my arms and glared at him._

_“What he's done is--”_

_His words were cut off when I grabbed his letter opener, going on his desk as I held it to his throat. The sharp, pointed tip pressed against his soft throat. I wanted to kill him so badly, shut up his big, stupid mouth. But then I would be caught. I couldn't. I have to keep up with my act._

_“F-Frank,” Mr. Stump stuttered, looking at me with fearful eyes._

_I sighed, clenching the letter opener in my hand before I dropped it, watching it fall into his lap._

_“Fuck,” I muttered._

_I wanted to kill him so badly. I've never killed anyone before but I wanted to. God, what I wouldn't do to stab that letter opener right in his throat._

-+-

Gee hadn't bothered to get dressed, still just in the collar, cat ears, and tiny skirt that really didn't even cover half his ass. He also put the cat tail back in, saying it made him feel pretty. He was looking at himself in the reflection of the fridge.

“So pretty,” he mumbled, fingers gently grazing over his collar. 

He was smiling happily as I got out the two cinnamon buns, pouring him some juice into a sippy cup. He sat at the breakfast bar beside me and smiled happily, taking a big bite and getting icing all over around his mouth and even a bit on the tip of his nose. 

“Did you buy these or steal them?” Gee asked curiously through a mouthful of food.

“I bought them,” I said. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“The police were just at my house yesterday, I don't need any suspicion over me,” I said. “Besides, it's a lot harder to steal cinnamon buns when the lady is staring at you, she knows me face.”

Gee chewed slowly as he thought, swallowing what was in his mouth. 

“You're so smart,” he remarked. “This is why you're so great and the bad cops can't get you.”

I smiled at him as he chewed happily. He seemed perfectly content sitting here with me in hardly any clothing with a butt plug up his ass while eating a cinnamon roll. This boy, I swear. 

“I used to bake cinnamon rolls a lot,” Gee told me. “I used to always bake. It's so much fun. Especially brownies, brownies are so good. Do you have stuff to bake here? I can bake for you if you want. Maybe you can even help me. I have such a pretty pink apron is use while baking, it has white polka dots on it. People really like my cupcakes too, ‘specially the velvet ones. Do you have baking stuff here? I can make so many nice treats for you. Can I back stuff for you?”

“Sure,” I mumbled. 

His eyes lit up as he smiled. Gee ate quickly and I scowled. 

“Slow down, you're gonna get a stomach ache,” I scolded. 

He giggled, chewing slowly. 

We finished eventually, all while Gee was still chattering on. I grabbed a napkin, wiping off his face. I tossed the trash into the bin and looked at him, already giving me his puppy dog look. 

“What do you want?” I asked with a sigh. 

“Can you pwease get my apwon fwom my houwse?” He asked, using his sweet little voice. 

God, he can be so manipulative sometimes. 

I sighed. “Do you really need the apron that badly?”

He smiled and nodded his head. 

“Fine,” I agreed. “But you have to go with me.”

“O--”

“In my car.”

Gee froze as he looked up at me, shaking his head in fear. 

“Okay, I guess if you don't want it that bad,” I said. 

I went over and flopped onto the couch, turning on the tv. I could hear Gee whimpering and sniffling behind me. He needs to face his fears, maybe having an incentive will help. 

“Please can you just go?” He asked. 

I looked behind me and smirked as I shook my head. He sat beside me, his bottom lip quivering. 

“Please, I-I'll do anything,” he begged. 

“Just get in the car, baby,” I said. “It's nice outside, I'm a good driver, you don't have anything to be scared of. I'm right here, can you trust me?”

Gee nodded softly. 

“So, will you get into the car with me?” I asked. 

“W-we won't crash?” Gee stuttered. 

“We won't,” I promised. 

Gee gave a small, nervous nod and I smiled. He grabbed Puppy and we went into my garage, noticing how Gee seemingly completely forgot that he needed to get dressed. I smirked as I opened the door for him and I helped him in. I got into the driver’s side and looked over at Gee, who was shaking and crying. He must've swiped his paci when I wasn't paying attention and had that in his mouth, the kangaroo hugged to his chest. 

Gee shrieked when I started the engine, hiding his face. I reached over and rubbed his back as I opened up the garage. Now that the light was cast upon us, Gee seemed to remember just how naked he was. His face turned beat red and I laughed, reaching in the back for a spare hoodie and he put it on. He was still crying and shaking but I guess he could be worse. 

“Tell you what, if you're good and you can make it through this whole car ride, then I'll let you sleep in my bedroom with me tonight,” I offered. 

He looked up at me with wide eyes. 

“R-really?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he agreed quietly. The car started rolling backwards out of the driveway. Gee clutched onto the door handle, crying as he pressed himself against it. I kept a hand on his back comfortingly, driving slowly down the road. 

“Relax, baby, you're safe,” I reassured. 

By the time we got to Gerard’s house, he was a mess. Tears soaked his face, his whole body shaking in his seat. I turned off the ignition and saw how Gee relaxed slightly. 

“I'm gonna go in and get the apron, okay?” I asked. 

Gee stared straight ahead as he nodded. I hurried inside, grabbing the pink and white apron that was hanging over the back of a chair. I hurried out but froze when I saw something. The man from about last week who had been staring at Gee while Gee had been looking at the puppies in the shop. I looked at his blond hair and matching beard, a dark look spreading over my face as I glared at him. He didn't seem to even notice me as he watched Gee’s house. He didn't seem to notice Gee was in my car either, thankfully. 

I reached for my knife, the apron thrown over my shoulder. But then I looked at Gee, who was panicking in the car. I bit my lip, looking between the two before I went to Gee.

“Hey, baby, what's wrong?” I asked. 

“I-I'm scared,” he whimpered. 

“Come here, let daddy hold you,” I said. 

Gee messily scrambled over the console and sideways into my lap, curled into a little ball. In the rear view mirror, I saw that the man was gone. Gee was shaking, sniffling and crying as I wrapped my arms around him. 

“It's okay, baby, you don't have to be scared,” I said. “I'm gonna take care of you, this car isn't gonna hurt you. You're safe with me.”

He was still sobbing, his tears soaking my shirt. I pushed him back slightly, caressing his cheeks gently. 

“Hey, baby, look at me,” I whispered. “Just take deep breaths, okay?”

He nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Gee calmed down slightly and I wiped away his tears. 

“See? Not so bad,” I mumbled. “Do you wanna walk home?”

He shook his head. “I-I wanna sleep w-with you t-tonight.”

“Baby--”

“I-I can do it,” he promised. “P-please?”

I nodded my head, watched Gee crawl back into his seat. I started the car, watching the way Gee jumped. He buckled the seatbelt, pulling it tight over him. 

“Ready?” I asked. 

He nodded shakily, staring straight ahead and holding a grip onto the door handle so tight his knuckles were white. 

“Remember, baby, you made it all the way here, you can make it back too,” I reassured. 

Gee nodded stiffly and I reached over to hold his hand as I started driving home. His grip was so tight I actually winced a couple of times. He let out small shrieks and squeaks at every ten and bump. By the time we pulled into the garage, he was crying again. He was out of the car and in the house so fast before I even had a chance to fully stop. I grabbed my keys, following him inside.

I found him sitting curled up in the corner, wrapped in a blanket with his paci in his mouth and Puppy in his arms. I picked him up, blanket and all as he curled into a ball in my lap on the couch. I turned on his favorite cartoon, feeling him relax slightly in my arms. I kissed the side of his head, holding him tight. 

“Good boy, baby,” I muttered. “You get to sleep with me tonight. Daddy is so proud of you.”

I kissed his cheek, tasting the salty tears that lingered on my lips. He mumbled something around the pacifier but I couldn't understand. I grabbed the little ring, pulling the binkie from his mouth. 

“What was that?” I asked. 

“I love you, daddy,” he repeated. 

I stared at him as his eyes roamed my face in anticipation. 

“I love you too, baby,” I finally said. 

I mean, if my wall of photos of him isn't a sign that I love him then I don't know what is.


	18. Chapter 18

_I walked through the hallways at school. It was a week after my sixteenth birthday and I scowled at everyone. I couldn't possibly be in a worse mood if I tried. God, everything was fucking awful. My mom is an ass, Mr. Stump is an ass, everyone is an ass._

_“Freak,” I heard someone mutter as other kids laughed._

_I looked over and saw them pointing at me. My eyes narrowed, my hand clenching around the gun in my hoodie pocket._

_I felt someone wrap their arms around me, practically tackling me. The two of us fell into an empty classroom as he got up and shut the door. I saw the black fedora on the ground and I immediately knew who it was._

_“Frank, give me my gun,” he ordered._

_I took it when he left for a bathroom break during our last session. It was locked in a cabinet but I had stolen his keys off him. He must've just now realized it was stolen._

_“Frank, give it,” he said._

_I shook my head, pulling the gun out and pointing it at his head as I cocked it._

_“You don't want to do this,” Mr. Stump said, keeping relatively calm for a situation like this. “There are security cameras everywhere, your fingerprints are on everything. I'm the only person keeping you here. If I'm dead there is nothing stopping the courts from sending you to prison or a mental hospital.”_

_I scowled at him, feeling even angrier._

_“Well then I'll finally be out of this hell!” I shouted._

_“Frank, you can still make the right choice here,” Mr. Stump said softly._

_“This is the right choice,” I growled._

_I pulled the trigger, aiming it directly at his head._

_There was a small click and I stared at the gun in horror. I tried again but it just made the same small sound._

_The gun was out of fucking ammo._

_I screamed, throwing the gun at his head. He dodged it, picking it up and putting it in the back waistband of his jeans. Mr. Stump calmly picked up his hat and put it on his head. That made me even more angry._

_I jumped at him, throwing punches as I screamed and yelled. I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye and I saw Patrick’s boyfriend--or husband, I don't know, I don't really listen to him. Joe grabbed me off of Mr. Stump, holding one arm as Mr. Stump grabbed the other. I fought against them, kicking and screaming as they dragged me out of the room. I was going backwards, watching everyone staring at me, laughing and even taking photos._

_“I'm going to kill you!” I screamed. “I'm going to kill all of you!”_

-+-

It was later at night now and Gerard was feeling so much better. In fact, he's been baking random things in the kitchen for the past two hours. Every now and then he would come in while I'm watching tv and feed me something. 

“Try this now, daddy!” Gee exclaimed. 

He hurried into the room, a spoon with some sort of goop on it in his hand as he jumped onto my lap. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Chocolate peanut butter pudding,” he answered. 

I opened my mouth and he fed me the spoonful, watching eagerly as I swallowed. God, this was awful. 

“How is it?” He asked. 

“You should be a chef, baby,” I lied. 

He squealed, clapping his hands as he hurried out to no damn make more. 

I mean, that pudding tasted like shit. It tasted like the Easter bunny took a shit and that's what came out. 

Not that everything he cooked was bad. His cookies were really good. His jello wasn't good, though, it was watery and weird. Everything else was great. 

I got up, taking my beer with me as I went out onto the front porch. The smells were growing so strong in the house and I couldn't take it anymore. They'd smell good individual, but when you have the scent of about a dozen different baked goods mixing together then it's not so good. The sky was starting to get dark as I sat on the bench I had out there. 

“Daddy!” Gee exclaimed as he opened the front door and spotted me. “Oh! I was looking for you! These just came out of the oven!”

He sat sideways across my lap, holding a brownie on a little white napkin. He was only wearing his pink apron with the white polka dots and a pair of white panties. Plus, he still had on his white collar and black cat ears. 

“Try it, daddy,” he insisted. 

I picked up the warm treat, taking a bite. 

“Oh fuck it's hot!” I exclaimed, spitting in on the ground. 

Gee giggled, blushing softly. “Sorry, daddy.”

I smiled, setting the brownie back down. I kissed his cheek and he smiled happily. 

“Fags,” I heard a voice say. 

My head snapped over, seeing a man who looked like he was going on his nightly run. I glared, standing up and setting Gerard down as I stormed up to him. 

“The fuck did you just say?” I seethed. 

“I said you two are a bunch of fags,” he repeated, looking just as angry as I was. 

I looked at Gee, who looked sad, his eyes filling with tears and lip quivering as he dropped his brownie. I felt anger build inside of me as I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to where Gee was standing. 

“Apologize,” I ordered. 

The man looked directly at Gee, a scowl on his face. 

“You're gonna burn in Hell, little boy,” he warned. 

Gee squeaked in fear, clinging onto me. I dragged him inside the house, hearing Gee shut the door behind us as I pushed him down the basement stairs. I heard him groan once he hit the bottom and I smirked as I followed slowly, turning on the lights. I pulled up my chair to the middle of the room, thanking the fact that it was made of steel. I sat him in it, holding him down as he fought. 

“Baby boy, do me a favor and grab my handcuffs,” I said sweetly. 

Gee smiled and nodded, going into my storage closet and coming back with a pair of handcuffs. I cuffed the man's hands, interlinking it with the bars in the chair so he couldn't get up. I went over to Gee, kissing his forehead. 

“Good boy,” I muttered.

He smiled up at me proudly as I turned and saw the guy looking at us in disgust. 

“You fucking fags,” he spat.

“I'm a fag, huh? I'll show you just how much of a fag I can be,” I said. 

I grabbed Gee’s hips, pulling him closer as I crashed my lips against his. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around my neck. My hands pulled at the strings of his apron, pulling it off and over his head. Gee gasped suddenly and pulled away. 

“Daddy! I left a cake in the oven!” He exclaimed. 

Gee hurried up the stairs to take it out of the oven. I looked at the man, who looked absolutely disgusted. 

“You're disgusting,” he seethed. “You're his fucking dad?”

“I'm his daddy,” I corrected. “Learn the fucking difference you piece of scum.”

I heard footsteps as Gee he hopped down the stairs happily. He had a cake in a pan, frosted with pink frosting and covered in rainbow sprinkles. I had gone out earlier alone and picked him up a bunch of different baking things for him to use. He set the pan down on the table, picking up the fork he has and digging out a piece. He held it out to me and I ate the bite on the fork. It was still a little hot but tasted good. 

“Amazing, baby,” I complimented, kissing his forehead. 

He took another forkful and held it out for the man to try. The guy looked at him in disgust, spitting on the food. Gee looked hurt, his lip quivering. 

“Oh baby,” I muttered, opening my arms as he dropped the fork and ran into them. 

“He's so mean!” Gee exclaimed. 

“Oh I know, doesn't that just upset you?” I asked and he nodded. “Doesn't it make you want to hit him?”

Gee froze as he looked up at me. 

“But Miss Williams told me to never resort to violence,” he said. 

“You've gotta get that anger out, baby,” I said. “Remember what you always told me? Act out to get rid of the anger so you can make room for happiness.”

Gee nodded slowly, standing up to the man. He gave him a sharp slap, gasping immediately afterwards. Gee caressed the man's cheek gently, seeing the handprint on his face. 

“I'm so sorry!” He squeaked. 

The man went to bite at Gee’s hand, nicking him with his teeth. Gerard pulled his hand away, biting his lip. I smiled when Gee hit him even harder, causing the man to groan. Gee came back over, smiling and giggling. 

“Did I do good, daddy?” He asked. 

“You were perfect, daddy is so proud of you,” I praised, holding his hips and pulling him closer. 

“You're sick,” the man spat. “You're both fucking sick.”

I smiled, leaning down and sucking on Gee’s neck. He whimpered, his head falling back. I reached around to squeeze his ass, pulling him closer against me. 

“Fags,” the man growled. 

I smirked, looking over at him. “Try not to enjoy the view too much, yeah?”

My hand reached down, cupping the semi in Gee’s panties. He moaned softly, rutting his hips into my hand. I turned him so he faced the man, his back pressed against my front. 

“Isn't my baby boy just so beautiful?” I asked, reaching around to Palm him through his panties.

I ground against his ass, hearing him whimper softly as I sucked on the back of his neck. His hips rocked back against mine and I groaned. I grabbed his panties, pulling them down his legs. Gee blushed, a hand going down to cover his erection from view of the man. I went up to his ear, biting on it softly. 

“C’mon, baby, no reason to be shy,” I whispered. “You're beautiful, you can show him how good you are for your daddy. Do you want that, baby?”

Gee nodded slowly, moving his hand away. I instead wrapped a hand around his erection and stroked him slowly. Gee’s legs buckled slightly from the touch but I kept him upright. I unbuckled my jeans, pushing them down with my boxers. I pulled my hand back, spanking his ass roughly. Gee gasped, jerking forward but I tugged him back and spanked him again. I spit onto my hand, rubbing it over my erection. 

“God, you're so fucking perfect,” I muttered. “All fucking mine.”

I pressed the tip of my erection against his hole, hearing him whine in anticipation. I sucked on his neck, licking over the forming bruises as I locked eyes with the man. I slammed in all at once, hearing Gee cry out. The man looked so fucking disgusted and I smirked as I started fucking into Gee roughly. The only sounds in the room were Gee’s high pitched moans, mixing with the sound of skin on skin and the man gagging. 

“Oh, daddy! Right there!” Gee exclaimed, his knees weak beneath him. “Oh my god, yes.”

I panted heavily, feeling his hands reach back and tangle into my hair. 

“Fuck, so fucking good for daddy,” I groaned. 

My hand reached around to jerk him off quickly, my hips snapping up into his. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he moaned with every thrust. 

I reached up with my free hand and wrapped a hand around his neck. I could feel the warm leather underneath my fingers, his soft skin pressed against my calloused fingers. 

“D-daddy,” he choked out. 

I smirked, feeling the warm pooling heat in the pit of my stomach. He seemed to completely forget the other man was in the room whereas I was glancing up at his revolted face every now and then with a smirk. 

“‘M g-gonna come,” Gee choked out. 

“Not until I fuckig say you can,” I growled. 

He whined, my hand jerking him off quickly as I pounded into his ass. My stomach twisted and tightened, feeling Gerard clench and unclench around me as he was right on the edge of his orgasm. I thrust harder, his ass pulled back against me and his head resting back on my shoulder. I could feel him shaking in need, a tear falling down onto my hand. 

“P-please,” Gee begged. 

“Come for me, baby,” I whispered, feeling the tight heat in the pit of my stomach. 

My hand closed around his neck more, completely blocking off his air source. I saw the way his eyes rolled back, coming hard. I let go and pulled out as he gasped, falling down onto his knees to try and catch his breath. I stepped up to the man, wrapping a hand around myself. I groaned, stroking myself quickly as I felt myself come undone. I watched as the white streaks painted across the man’s chest and a little on his neck. I smirked, watching the way he looked like he was about to throw up. 

I pulled up my pants, turning and looking at Gee. He was laying on his side as he watched me, still breathing heavily. I leaned down, running a hand through his hair. I kissed his forehead before standing up. I grabbed my knife, twirling it around my hand. 

“Who are you going to call a fucking faggot?” I seethed to the man. 

I stabbed the knife into his stomach, hearing him let out a small scream. I smirked, watching the mesmerizing blood staining the light grey material of his shirt. 

“Hey, baby--” I started but cut myself off when I turned to look at Gee. 

He was sitting there, the cake pan in front of him as he ate the cake with his hand. His hand and face was covered in sprinkles and frosting. Gee looked up at me and giggled. I picked him up, sitting him on the counter. 

“Try it, daddy,” he said. 

I sucked on his fingers as he giggled, tasting the sugary sweetness. 

“C’mon, let's get you cleaned up,” I said. 

I turned on the sink, washing his hands and face off. I set him down on the ground and handed him my bloody knife. He looked at in confusion then back up at me. 

“Stab him, baby,” I whispered. 

I led him in front of the man, who was groaning in pain. I grabbed his hair, pulling him to sit up straight. Gee bit his lip, looking conflicted. 

“I-I don't know,” he mumbled. 

“Baby, he was so mean to you,” I said. “He called you mean names and wouldn't try your food. Doesn't that just make you mad, sweetheart? Doesn't that just make you want to hurt him?”

Gee nodded slowly. 

“Do it,” I whispered. 

Gee bit his lip, plunging the knife right into the center of his chest. Gee squeaked, jumping back and covering his mouth. The knife was still in his chest as I pulled it out slowly and heard his torturous screams. I smiled, setting the knife aside and holding Gee’s hips. 

“Good boy, baby, daddy is so proud of you,” I praised. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled up at me. I grabbed the knife, going to the man and slitting his throat in one quick motion. Gee was watching with wide eyes as blood splattered and the man gagged.

Gee looked fascinated. 

“C’mon, baby, let's go to bed,” I said. 

I picked Gee up, carrying him upstairs to my bedroom. I chucked off my jeans and crawled into the bed. He immediately cuddled up next to me, his warm body pressed against mine. 

“I love you so super duper much, daddy.”


	19. Chapter 19

_I sat down sullenly, my arms crossed. Mr. Stump is trying this new thing where he takes away all sorts of electronics and books that give a bad message. I get no computer, no phone, no tv, no video games, no Stephen King, no nothing. Nothing with violence or danger. My mom has left me here with a couple of kids movies and a DVD player._

_“They were just empty threats, he isn't going to act upon them,” my mom said over the phone to my principal after I said I'd kill everyone. “He doesn't mean it, he's getting help...I know that it's not good but--...but he's getting help...Okay, I understand, sir.”_

_It was quiet for a moment as my mom opened the door to my room and I glared at her._

_“Well, you were expelled,” she said._

_She came and sat next to me on the bed and I made a face of disgust._

_“Why would you steal Mr. Stump’s gun and bring it to school, Frank?” She asked._

_I frowned, shrugging my shoulders._

_“What happened to my sweet little boy?” She wondered, eyes filled with tears. “You used to be so cute and sweet when you were little. You changed so much when you were three. Is my sweet boy at least somewhere in there?”_

_Her hand rested on my cheek gently and I flinched. I grabbed her wrist, twisting it as I stood up and she winced._

_“Don't fucking touch me!” I shouted._

_Tears fell down her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile slightly._

_“Frank, please! Let go!” My mom cried._

_“Don't touch me!” I repeated._

_“I'm sorry! I won't!” She promised._

_I glared at her, letting go. My mom cradled her wrist to her chest as she hurried out of the room. She was scared of me. I liked it._

-+-

I woke up the next morning, seeing Gee still asleep. His head was resting on my chest and I hardly wanted to breathe for fear of waking him. He was snoring softly, his face completely relaxed and peaceful. I didn't want to wake him and ruin his peace. 

But fuck, my back was starting to cramp. I needed so badly to stretch. But I didn't want to wake little Gee. Instead, I held his head up gently, replacing my spot with a pillow. I watched him cuddle up against it as I stretched, sighing in relief. I leaned down to gently kiss his forehead before I headed into the bathroom. 

I used the toilet then started the shower, taking off my boxers and t-shirt. I looked over my expanse of tattoos in the mirror, yawning before stepping into the shower. 

I was washing shampoo out of my hair when I heard something over the stream of the water. 

“Daddy!” Gee called. 

“I'm in here, baby!” I shouted. 

A few moments later I saw Gee walk in through the foggy glass. He stepped into the shower with me and gave me a hug. 

“Morning, baby, sleep well?” I asked 

He nodded softly, yawning. 

“Still tired?” I asked. 

He nodded again and I chuckled. 

“Here, let me wash your hair, beautiful,” I said. 

He turned around, letting me scrub soap into his hair gently. Gee leaned back into my touch a small sigh leaving his lips. I watched the white suds contrast with his black hair. It was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. 

“Can we just have a pj day today?” Gee asked softly. 

“Pj day?” I questioned. 

Gee nodded as he yawned again. “I don't wanna be a big boy today, I just wanna have a pj day with you.”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“I think that sounds great,” I agreed. 

I pulled him back, letting the water wash away the soap. I shut off the water and we stepped out. My hair wouldn't take very long to dry but Gee’s was longer so it would. I grabbed the blow dryer, sitting him on the counter in front of me as I dried off his hair. He smiled contently as the warm air blew over him. 

When we finished, we went and he changed into a pastel pink onesie that had little elephants on them. I got into just plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He made sure to grab Puppy and his paci before we went downstairs. He insisted I carried him so I carried him down to the basement. Gee sat comfortably on the counter while I looked over the man’s dead body. 

Dried blood caked his body, his body doubled over. His skin was pale, his dead body not having moved, obviously. I went over and turned on my sodium hydroxide to heat it up. I had refilled it the other day so thankfully I wouldn't have to do it now. 

Once it was done, I opened the latch and dragged his body in, dropping it into the liquid. Gee stood over the edge, watching with curious eyes, his paci between his lips and stuffie in his arms. 

“How long does this take, daddy?” He asked. 

“About three hours,” I replied. 

I closed the latch and Gee made grabby hands at me. I carried him upstairs and walked into the kitchen, only to see it was a fucking mess. There was flour covering everything, spilled sugar and smeared frosting. All sorts of baking messes as I turned to look at Gee. Fuck, he was already looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. 

“Sowwy, daddy,” he mumbled. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “Okay, just go sit and watch cartoons while I clean this up.”

He smiled, heading into the family room. I cleaned up the mess he had made yesterday, feeling slightly irritated. God, everything was so dried up and crusty. I had to scrub everything down until my arms ached. 

It took an hour before my kitchen was completely spotless again. I went into the family room, seeing Gerard curled up on the couch in a blanket with his favorite cartoon playing on the screen. He didn't even think twice to help me clean up his own mess. 

Because apparently he didn't want to be a big boy today. 

I sat down on the couch, crossing my arms in annoyance. Gee looked at me and crawled over into my lap. He took his paci out of his mouth to kiss my cheek before putting it back. I huffed glaring up at the tv. Gee just sat cuddled up against me as he laughed at his show. 

A few hours past and I had to go down and finish getting rid of the body. Gee stayed up here as I went to the basement. I opened the latch, nodding in satisfaction. I pressed a button on the wall that opened a drain at the bottom. It went connected right to my regular drain pipes. Since sodium hydroxide is a common thing used for drain cleaners, nobody would suspect a thing. 

“Daddy, I'm hungry!” Gee called. 

I frowned. God, I was so tired. Gee just kept asking for more while not doing anything. I know it's really not his fault for upsetting me so much, but I was in just a shitty mood and He wasn't doing anything to make me feel better. I went upstairs and saw Gee pouting there. 

“What do you want?” I asked, my voice tired. 

“Animal crackers,” he said. 

“We don't have animal crackers, do you want graham crackers?” I asked. 

He shook his head. 

“Animal crackers,” he repeated. 

“Well we don't fucking have animal crackers,” I said. “You get either graham crackers or nothing.”

He crossed his arms, stomping his foot. 

“Fine, nothing then,” I mumbled. 

I headed into the family, turning away from him. I felt Gerard hit my back and I spun around, grabbing his wrist. 

“Did you just fucking hit me?” I asked. 

Gee whimpered, looking up at me. 

“Y-you're the one who taught me to hit,” Gee defended. 

“But you don't fucking hit me,” I said, tightening my grip. 

Gee winced but I didn't let go. 

“Gerard, you're not allowed to fucking hit me, understand?” I asked, feeling my grip tighten again out of anger. 

Gee cried, nodding his head. 

“Answer me!” I shouted. 

“Yes!” Gee cried. “I-I'm sorry, daddy!”

I let go of his wrist and he pulled it away, cradling it to his chest. Gee hurried down to the basement, shutting the door behind him. I sighed, going into the family room. I turned on the news as I leaned back on the couch. 

A few hours later and I had finally calmed down. I don't know why I was in such a shitty mood but I just was. I glanced over and saw Gee’s paci and Puppy on the coffee table, remembering he had gone down to the basement. I grabbed his toys and went downstairs. I saw Gee curled up on his bed, still cradling his wrist as he sobbed. 

“Gee,” I said softly. 

He froze when he heard my voice. His back was facing me as i sat in the edge of the bed. My hand ran through his hair and he flinched. 

“Look at me, baby,” I whispered. 

Gee hesitated before turning to me. He was crying as I picked him up, setting him in my lap. I held his hand gently, seeing the bruises on his wrist in the shape of my hand. I kissed the marks and saw Gee whimper. 

“Baby, daddy’s so sorry,” I mumbled. 

Gee sniffled, wiping away his tears. 

“You can't hit daddy, understand?” I asked. 

Gee nodded, looking down at his lap. 

“Daddy loves you,” I said, putting his paci into his mouth. 

He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Now, how about i go out and get you some animal crackers,” I suggested. 

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. I set him down on the bed but he kept holding onto me. 

“I'm sorry, daddy, please don't be mad at me,” he whimpered. 

“I'm not mad, baby,” I denied. 

“Pwomise?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded my head. 

“Good,” he muttered. “I don't want the animal crackers, I just wanna cuddle with you.”

I laid beside him, wrapping my arms around him. I could hear Gee sucking on his paci as he clung to my side.


	20. Chapter 20

_I sat across from Mr. Stump._

_“You could've put everyone's lives in danger,” he stated._

_“Why isn't there any bullets in your gun?” I asked. “Who the fuck keeps an unloaded gun?”_

_“Frank, were you really planning on shooting everyone?” He asked._

_Oh god, I've gotta keep up my act._

_I sighed, running a hand down my face. “No, I think I was just really frustrated.”_

_“So you won't actually hurt people?” Mr. Stump asked._

_I bit my lip. Of course I would._

_“No, I wouldn't,” I lied._

_Mr. Stump nodded. “Then why?”_

_“I…I don't know,” I said._

_Fuck, how do I make myself seem innocent?_

_“I was just scared,” I said, using a sad, nervous tone. “The other kids don't like me, they can be violent sometimes. They call me names and push me around. Make fun of me because I have to go to a psychiatrist and plus I still haven't had my growth spurt yet. They all scare me and I was scared that maybe I'd get hurt really bad so I wanted something to protect myself if I needed to.”_

_“Frank, if the other kids are bothering you then you need to tell someone,” Mr. Stump said._

_“I'm sorry, sir,” I apologized._

_Mr. Stump nodded, pushing his glasses up into place as he smiled at me._

-+-

I walked into the house the next day, setting my bag down onto the counter. I went downstairs to the basement, seeing Gee curled up into a little ball. I sat beside him, stroking his hair softly. Gee yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at me. 

“Have a nice nap, baby?” I asked. 

He gave me a small smile and nodded. I pulled him up into my lap. Gee stretched and yawned, resting his head against my chest. He was curled into a little ball, content with my arms around him. I kissed his forehead and he smiled. 

“Baby, daddy wants to do something,” I said softly. 

“What's that, daddy?” Gee asked. 

“You hit me yesterday,” I stated. 

Gee whimpered, looking down. “I'm sowwy.”

“I know you are, baby, but you still need a punishment,” I told him. 

Gee looked up and nodded. I stood up, setting him down on his feet. I went over to the storage closet, hearing Gee following quietly behind. I pulled out the chest and saw Gee gulp. He knew what was in here. 

“Don't be nervous,” I said softly, kissing his cheek. 

Gee nodded and I pulled him closer. I kissed his neck, leaving bruises on the pale skin. I pulled the zipper down, pushing his onesie off his shoulders. It dropped down around his ankles and he stepped out of it. 

“Good boy,” I muttered as he blushed. “Gonna be good for daddy?” 

He nodded and I smirked. My finger trailed along the semi in his panties. He whimpered, his knees shaking slightly. 

“Want more, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded again. “Please.”

I smirked, pulling away as he whimpered. I opened the chest up, grabbing a pair of handcuffs. I attached one around his wrist, pulling the other one forward and locking it. Gee looked down at his cuffed hands in front of him, whimpering softly. I grabbed his chain leash, attaching it to his collar. My hands pulled down his panties and he kicked them away. 

“Knees, baby,” I whispered. 

Gee got down onto his knees, looking up at me with his lip between his teeth. I ran a hand through his hair and Gee leaned into the touch, a small smile on his face. 

“Baby, you've been behaving so bad lately,” I muttered. 

“Sorry, daddy,” he apologized. 

I kneeled down in front of him, my fingers running gently over his erection as he quivered. I smirked, reaching into the chest and pulled out a cock ring, sliding it onto him. Gee whimpered, shaking his head. I stood up, hearing his quiet whines of protest. 

I held his leash, guiding him to the other side of the basement as he crawled, a slightly difficult task with his handcuffs on. I watched the way his eyebrows furrowed, watching his hands closely so he didn't accidentally fall on his face. 

“Good boy,” I praised as we stopped where I wanted to. 

Gee looked up at me proudly, a smile on his face. I grabbed the chain of the handcuffs, pulling him up to his feet. I lifted it over his head and looped the small chain on a hook over his head. Gee was slightly on his tip toes, arms hooked over his head as I smirked. 

“Baby, you've been such a bad boy lately,” I said, tsking quietly. “You were being so...independent. Daddy doesn't like that, doesn't like it when you try to get daddy to do what you say.”

Gee whimpered as I walked behind him, my hands kneading his soft, chubby ass. I ground against him slowly, feeling my semi rub against my jeans. 

“Daddy,” Gee moaned. 

I groaned, feeling Gerard push his hips back against me. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby? Want me to fuck you hard?” I asked.

Gee nodded quickly and I smirked. 

“Do I have to do what you want?” I asked. 

Gee thought about this for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Good boy,” I muttered. 

I undid my belt, shoving my jeans and boxers down around my thighs. I looked at the cock ring, smirking softly as I grabbed his hip roughly and pulled him back against me. Gee was whimpering softly, his ass grinding against me. I positioned myself at his hole, pushing in slowly. Gee whimpered while I groaned. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

I began rocking my hips, thrusting into him shallowly. Gee panted softly, his hands gripping the chains around his wrists. One hand reached up, grabbing a fistful of his hair. I began slamming into him, holding him in place with the grip on his hip. 

“O-oh my god,” Gee moaned, pushing back against me. 

“Shut up,” I groaned. 

I landed a sharp slap to his ass and he whimpered. My hand was grabbing at his ass, digging my fingers in as he moaned.

“Little fucking whore,” I spat. 

I could feel my insides heating up, a mixing of heat that pooled in the pit of my stomach. The sound of skin on skin and Gee’s moans echoed against the basement walls. I snapped my hips up in a consecutive motion, my heart racing as I groaned. 

“That's right,” I muttered. “Daddy’s little slut to use.”

Gee nodded, moaning softly. I pounded into him, feeling the way his legs would shake and he would whimper my name. I looked at the white collar around his neck that proclaimed he was mine. Mine. All mine. 

I could feel myself starting to get closer to my orgasm, my eyes shutting and my grip on him tightening the slightest bit. 

“Daddy, please,” Gee begged. 

I opened my eyes, slowing down my hips slightly. 

“You're not gonna come until I say you can fucking come,” I stated. 

I began pounding into him even harder and faster. He moaned loudly, his hips rocking back against mine. I could feel my stomach burning up, twisting and turning with pleasure. I wanted release so badly. I didn't want any sort of nice, sweet, slow romantic shit. I wanted to fuck his pretty little ass until he screamed. 

“Fuck, love your ass so much,” I groaned. “Love hearing you beg and cry.”

I could feel my heart racing, heat and adrenaline burning through me as I lost it. I released inside him, pounding hard into his ass as I rode out my orgasm. I pulled out, pulling my jeans back up. I walked around and saw him biting his lip, sweat covering his body as he looked at me. I ran my hand through his hair, kissing his forehead gently. 

“Daddy, please,” he whimpered. 

I ran my hand up his sides, moving one up to wrap around his throat. 

“You've been such a bad boy,” I muttered. 

Gee let out a soft whimper, his eyes wide as he looked up at me. I went to the chest, grabbing out two objects with a smirk. Gee stared at them in my hand, biting his lip gently. I stepped behind him, my hand running over his ass gently. Gee spread his legs a little wider and I smiled. 

“Good boy,” I praised, patting his butt. 

I saw my own come dripping down his pale thighs. I grabbed the vibrator, pressing it against his hole and slowly pushing it in. Gee moaned, his thighs squeezing together slightly as I turned it on. I looked at his softly closed eyes, his lips parted slightly and his flushed cheeks. My hand wrapped around his erection, which was leaking precome from the tip. Gee gasped, eyes shooting open as he stared down at my hand. 

“Daddy, please let me come,” he begged. 

I shook my head, looking at the cock ring around his swollen erection. I stroked him quickly, seeing the way Gee’s hips stuttered forward. 

“O-oh my god, daddy, please, it hurts,” Gee whined. 

I pulled my hand away, picking up the whip. Gee gulped, staring at it. 

“Ever used one of these, baby?” I asked. 

Gee shook his head as I smirked. 

“Good,” I muttered. 

I stepped behind him, letting the tip of the whip gently run over his soft skin. So fucking nice. I just wanted to mark him up, make him mine. All fucking mine. 

I pulled the whip back, seeing Gee tense in anticipation. I snapped it forward, lashing the whip across his ass. Gee cried out, his hips jerking forward. I grabbed his hips, pulling him back. I whipped him again, watching the soft skin turn pink. 

“So fucking good,” I mumbled. 

I could see Gee shaking, body glistening with sweat. 

“Like it, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded weakly as I whipped him again. I whipped him again and again and again, hearing him cry out each time. His ass was red at this point and I dropped the whip, walking around and seeing his tear covered face. 

“Please,” he choked out. “Need to come, I-it hurts.”

“Who are you?” I asked. 

“Gee,” he replied, looking slightly confused.

I wrapped my hand around his erection and he quivered. 

“Who are you?” I repeated. 

Gee thought for a moment. “Your baby.”

I smirked. “Whose are you?”

“Yours,” Gee answered. “I-I'm all yours.”

“Do you listen to what daddy tells you to do?” I asked and he nodded quickly. “Do you get to tell daddy what to do?”

“N-no,” Gee denied. 

“Do you get what you want?” I asked. 

“No, never,” Gee said. 

“Only if you're good,” I said. “Do you hit daddy?”

“No,” Gee denied. 

“Did you hit daddy?” I asked. 

“I'm sorry, I--”

“Did you hit daddy?” I repeated. 

“Yes,” he whimpered. 

“Do you think you've learned your lesson?” I asked and Gee nodded. “Do you think I can make the punishment worse?”

Gee looked at me worriedly before nodding slowly. 

“Good, because if you disrespect me once more the punishment will be far worse,” I warned. “Understand?”

Gee nodded and I smiled. I took off the cockring and with a mere two strokes he was coming in my hand with a soft scream. I took out the vibrator and turned it off, tossing the toy to the side with the whip. I reached up to where his handcuffs were latched over his head. I unhooked him and Gee collapsed down to the ground, shaking and crying. I unlocked his handcuffs and cradled him gently in my lap. 

“Good boy, you're so brave and strong,” I praised. 

Gee held onto me tight, whimpering quietly. 

“Baby, I bought you some animal crackers,” I said. 

“R-really?” He stuttered. 

I smiled and nodded, carrying him upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

_I smiled at my mom and she smiled back happily. It was just after I turned seventeen and everything has been going according to plan. To everyone, I had gotten great help and was doing so much better mentally._

_But there's not even anything wrong with me._

_“I made you tea, mom,” I said._

_“Oh, sweetheart, thank you so much,” she said._

_I smiled, sitting beside her on the couch with my own cup. She set the cup down, giving me a hug._

_Don't punch her, Frank, if you punch her then everything will be ruined._

_I forced a smile, hugging her back._

_God, I hate this._

_“Here, drink up before it gets cold,” I said._

_She chuckled, picking up her cup and drinking it._

_“I'm going to do my homework,” I lied._

_I smiled, going up to my room. I sat at my desk, looking at the blank paper in front of me as I grabbed a pen. It took me a while, but I had learned my mom’s handwriting and signature. I wrote out everything I could think of to possibly make this believable before I finished, grabbing my guitar and strumming softly. I played random chords that really had no melody for a while, listening to music through my headphones._

_After a few hours, I grabbed the paper and went back out. On my way, I passed the kitchen. The medicine cabinet was open and empty pill bottles were strewn across the counter from where I had crushed them up and put them into my mom’s tea._

_I set the paper down on the coffee table next to her unconscious body as I grabbed my cup. I wasn't sure if she was dead or just passed out, but either way she was too far gone to be saved. I washed my cup and put it away, picking up the phone and dialing a number._

_“911, what's your emergency?” The operator asked._

_“I'd like to report a suicide.”_

-+-

I sat on the couch, the tv playing some show that Gee wanted to watch. He was sitting at my feet, which was his own decision, not that I minded at all. I had put lotion on his ass to help him feel better and a new clean pair of panties but he still sat on a pillow on the ground. He was leaning against my leg, hugging the big clear tub of animal crackers as he munched on them quietly. 

“Like this show, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded softly and I pet his hair gently. Gee leaned into the touch when I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed, standing up as Gee looked up at me questionably. 

“Stay here,” I said. 

I went over and opened the front door. I froze when I saw the person in front of me. 

“Hi, Frank,” Mr. Stump said. 

I stared at him and his ginger hair and black fedora. A black pair of glasses resting on his round face. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” I asked, looking behind me. 

Thankfully Gee listened this time and stayed watching tv. 

“We haven't talked in quite a while and I thought I'd check in and see how you're doing,” he said. “How long has it been now?”

I bit my lip, wishing he'd just leave. “I don't know, ten years or so.”

“Wow, you're all grown up now,” he remarked. “What, 33? 32?”

“32,” I answered shortly. 

God, why can't he ever just leave me alone?

“Jesus, you've grown so much,” he said. “No more dyed hair, more tattoos, you've got rid of the piercings. You've really changed.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” I mumbled. 

“Anything new in your life?” He asked. “Girlfriend, boyfriend, maybe?”

“Daddy?” A voice said softly. 

I looked behind me and saw Gee, standing there with wide, tear filled eyes. 

“I told you to stay in the other room,” I said. 

Gee whimpered, looking down at his hand. 

“I-I got hurt,” he whispered. 

He held out his hand for me to see and I could see the blood on his pale skin. 

“Now how’d you do that?” I asked. 

“I-I was--”

“You're the boy from the missing posters sign,” Mr. Stump interrupted. 

“I'm not missing, I'm right here,” Gee said. 

He reached for his phone and I quickly got into motion. I pulled him inside, grabbing the phone from his hand and smashing it against the wall. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the basement while he screamed and yelled. 

“Go watch your show, baby,” I ordered. 

Gee whimpered, hurrying away. I dragged Mr. Stump down to the basement.

“Let go!” Mr. Stump screamed. 

“Shut up,” I grumbled. 

He fought against me but I was bigger and stronger. I sat him down in the metal chair, using the handcuffs that were still on the ground and cuffing him to the chair. I grabbed another chair, setting it across from him and sitting in it. 

“What happened to you, Frank?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I've always been like this,” I said. 

“But I treated you, you got better,” he said in confusion. “You were even very polite.”

“And you were even very gullible,” I said. 

“You don't have to do this, just let me and that poor boy go,” Mr. Stump said. “Or not me, let him go and kill me.”

“He's mine,” I stated. 

“Frank, he isn't--”

“He's mine!” I shouted, cutting him off. 

“Frank, it's not too late, you can change this,” Mr. Stump said. 

“You know what,” I said. “You were always playing these mind games with me, trying to trick me while I was in your sessions. Trying to change the way I think and change me. You had all these stupid little mind games.”

“Frank, there weren't any--”

“Let's play my own mind game now,” I said. 

I got up, grabbing my revolver and putting only one bullet in. I sat across from him again, spinning the cylinder. 

“How about a game of Russian roulette,” I offered. “I'll even let you go first.”

I pointed the gun at his head, pulling the trigger quickly. He jumped, seeing that there was no bullet in that shot. I cocked the gun, pointing it at my own head. 

“How's this for your dirty little mind games?” I sneered. 

“Frank, don't do this, don't put yourself at risk,” Mr. Stump said. 

I smirked. “Fine then. Gee, baby, come here!”

Mr. Stump looked like a deer in headlights as we heard little pitter patters of feet. Gee came downstairs, still wearing only dark purple panties and his white collar. I patted my lap and he sat down, eyeing the other man nervously. 

“Daddy, I got a boo boo,” Gee said. 

I looked down at his hand where there wasn't blood anymore but I could see where he got a paper cut. I kissed the cut on his finger and he giggled quietly. 

“Better, sweetheart?” I asked. 

Gee smiled and nodded. 

“We're gonna play a little game,” I said. 

“What game is that, daddy?” Gee asked. 

I gently pressed the barrel of the revolver against his temple and he flinched. He stood up, eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. 

“I-I don't think I like this game,” he whimpered. 

I pulled his arm but Gee resisted slightly 

“I-I don't think I wanna play, daddy,” he denied. 

“What did I tell you about disrespecting me?” I warned. 

Gee bit his lip, nervously sitting down into my lap. He was crying as I pointed the gun at him again. 

“Don't do this,” Mr. Stump said. “Let him go, he doesn't wanna be here.”

“Of course he does, he's my little baby,” I said. “He's never gonna leave me.”

“Let him go, he's scared,” Mr. Stump said. 

“No he's not,” I denied. 

“He's sobbing and shaking,” he pointed out. 

I looked at Gee and shook my head, the gun still pressed against his temple. 

“Let him go,” Mr. Stump ordered. 

“You can't tell me what to do!” I shouted, making both of them flinch. “This is my game! Not yours! You can't keep filling my head with nonsense!”

I pulled the trigger and Gee screamed. 

There was no bullet. 

“Your turn,” I growled. 

I pointed the gun to Mr. Stump, pulling the trigger. I watched the way his blood splattered, painting the walls behind him. I was breathing heavily as I glared at his now dead body. Gee whimpered quietly, hugging me tight. 

“Y-you weren't really gonna shoot me, right?” Gee asked. “You had that planned out so I would die?”

“Of course,” I lied. 

To be honest, I didn't know if I was gonna kill him or not. It's all just luck. 

“Who was he?” Gee asked. 

“He was a very bad man,” I stated. “He's been mean to me ever since I was a child, he was gonna try and take you away from me.”

“I wanna stay here, I love you,” Gee said. 

“I know, baby, that's why I had to kill him,” I said.

Gee nodded, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. He looked at the gun in my hand nervously.

“I-I don't like it when you point that at me,” he said. 

“I won't point it at you again, baby,” I promised. 

He nodded, sniffling quietly. 

“How's your butt, sugar?” I asked. 

“It still hurts,” he mumbled. 

“Well how about you go watch your cartoons and I'll make you a root beer float,” I suggested. 

“Really?” He asked hopefully. 

I nodded and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“You're the best person ever,” he said. 

Gee hurried upstairs and I chuckled. I set the gun onto the table, looking at Mr. Stump’s slumped over body before I headed upstairs. I went into the kitchen, getting a big glass and filling it with root beer before adding a big scoop of vanilla ice cream. I grabbed a spoon, heading into the other room where Gee was sitting on his pillow on the ground. He gasped when I handed him the treat, smiling happily.

“Thank you, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled, kissing his forehead as I sat on the couch. Gee leaned against my leg, watching whatever show was on the screen. He giggled at the funny parts and cooed at the cute ones. His mood seemed so much better than it had been before. After I killed Mr. Stump he seemed happier. 

Gee set his cup onto the coffee table when he finished, his eyes glued to the screen. I ran a hand through my hair, watching the tv with little interest. It was a show made for younger kids and Gee enjoyed it but I didn't. I'd rather be watching the news, keeping up with the police and other crimes. 

“Hey, baby, can we watch the news for a little?” I asked. 

I got no reply and I looked down in confusion. Gee had fallen asleep, leaning against my leg with his head resting on my knee. I smiled, picking him up off the floor and cradling him in my lap. He was probably still worn out from his punishment earlier. Plus, the small scare when I pointed my gun at him must've taken a lot out of him. There must've been just a enough sugar in his treat to crash. 

I brushed the hair out of his face, kissing the tip of his nose softly. I thought about Mr. Stumps’ dead body in my basement, the homophobic man’s and Hayley’s far too destroyed to be traceable. All for him. Killed them all for my Gee. I'd do anything to protect my baby. 

“I love you, baby,” I whispered. “You're never leaving me.”


	22. Chapter 22

_“Frank, I'm so sorry about you mom,” Mr. Stump said when I walked into my session._

_I've been practicing fake crying and thank fuck that was paying off right about now._

_I sniffled, looking down at my feet._

_“Oh, you poor thing,” he mumbled._

_He pulled me into a hug and a smiled, trying my hardest to contain my laugh. God, he is so fucking stupid._

-+-

I was about to start cooking dinner when I realized I didn't have any chicken. 

“Baby! I'm running out to the store!” I called. 

I frowned when I got no reply. I went into the other room and saw him with headphones on, coloring on a piece of paper with some crayons he must've found. His head bobbed softly to the music and I smiled. I tapped his shoulder and he took off his headphones to look up at me. 

“I'm going to the store,” I told him. “Can I trust you enough to not chain you up?”

He smiled and nodded. I sighed, grabbing my keys and heading out. It didn't take long at the store and I walked back quickly. Gee being alone made me a little nervous, especially since he wasn't chained in the basement. I cleaned up Mr. Stump’s body earlier so at least that was one less thing I had to worry about. 

I walked inside, immediately looking for something bad that must've happened. There was soft footsteps and I looked over to where Gee was standing in the doorway, my open laptop in his arms. 

“Daddy, I was checking my email and I found a lot of weird emails,” he said. 

“You used my laptop without asking?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Gee looked between me and the laptop, whimpering quietly. 

“What were the emails?” I asked. 

He handed me the device and I saw the emails. They were awful. They made my blood boil. It talked about everything this man would do to Gee if he got his hands on him. How he would fuck his pretty ass until Gee came over and over again. How he'd come all over my baby’s porcelain pale skin. All sorts of nasty things he'd do. 

“Who the fuck is this?” I growled. 

Gee whimpered, hugging me tight as I set the laptop on the table. 

“Daddy, he's scaring me,” Gee cried. “I don't want him to touch me.”

I wrapped my arms around him, a dark scowl on my face. 

“I won't let him lay a finger on him,” I reassured. “Do you know who he is?”

He shook his head, sniffling quietly. 

“I-I've never heard of him before,” Gee whimpered. 

I frowned but Gee wouldn't let go of me. 

“I'm scared,” he cried. 

I caressed his cheek, kissing his forehead. 

“Don't be scared, baby, daddy’s gonna take care of it,” I said. 

He nodded softly and I ran a hand through his hair. I pulled him upstairs to my bedroom, getting him nice and comfortable in my bed. 

“You wait here until I get back, okay?” I asked and he nodded. 

I put his headphones on him, which was connected to my iPod. I started playing some music for him as I handed him his coloring book and his crayons. I went to leave but Gee stopped me, as he always does. 

“My kissies, daddy!” Gee exclaimed loudly because of the volume of his music. 

I sighed, going back and giving him a kiss. 

He smiled, looking down at his coloring book s I walked out and shut the door. I went to the laptop, finding the emails again. They were sent by some man named Bob Bryar.

There was a ring on my doorbell and I groaned in annoyance. I opened the door, seeing a man with dark, wavy hair. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“Frank,” he said and my eyes narrowed. 

“How do you know who I am?” I questioned. 

“It's me, Joe,” he reminded me. “Patrick’s husband, we met when you were younger.”

Oh fuck. 

Oh fuck me in the ass. 

What the fuck. 

“Okay,” I said. “Why are you here?”

“Well, Patrick said he was gonna go and visit you but he never came home last night,” Joe told me. 

I frowned. “He never came here.”

“He didn't?” Joe asked. “He never came here?”

“No, maybe he was on his way but just never arrived,” I said. “It's just been me here the whole time.”

“Shit,” Joe mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I've gotta go.”

“Yeah, good luck,” I said. 

He turned and hurried away while I shut the door. I smiled, going back to my laptop. I tracked the IP address, finding out exactly where this Bob person was. I was about to leave when I thought differently. I went upstairs, seeing Gee coloring the dress of a princess. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up, taking off his headphones as he smiled. 

“Back so soon, daddy?” He asked. 

“We're going out,” I said. 

“Where to?” He asked. 

“Places,” I said. 

Gee set down his book and his pink crayon. He got up, stretching softly as he sighed. 

“Here, I grabbed a dress for you,” I said. 

Gee took the dress and skipped it over his head. It was light pink and had little flowers on it. I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. 

“Can I bring Puppy too?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” I said. 

He hurried downstairs, coming back up with his kangaroo stuffed animal. We went into the garage and he watched nervously. I opened the passenger door to the car, helping Gee in and buckling him. I got into my side and he hugged Puppy tight. Gee flinched when I started the car, reaching over to hold my hand. I drove off towards the address I had memorized. 

“Stay here,” I ordered when I parked in the driveway of the house. 

“Are you gonna be back soon?” He asked. 

I nodded my head, giving him a reassuring smile. He seemed reluctant to let go but he finally did. I walked up the front steps, knocking on the door. A man opened it and I realized it had been the man who was stalking Gee. 

“You,” I growled. 

I pushed him inside his house, slamming the door shut. 

“What the fuck?!” Bob shouted. 

I saw his computer turned on and I went to it, seeing all the emails he had sent. There was also a picture or two of Gee. 

“I'm the only one who's allowed to stalk Gee!” I yelled. 

He pushed me and I gave him a dark look. 

“Get out of my house,” he ordered. 

“You've been sending my baby so many disgusting emails,” I spat. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” He asked. 

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. 

“Everything you said you were going to do to my baby in those emails,” I whispered, “I'm going to do to you.”

-+-

I sighed quietly, buckling up my belt. 

“Pull up your pants, you look pathetic,” I spat. 

I looked at Bob, still covered in my come. I smirked quietly as he pulled up his pants, his hands still shaking. I grabbed some rope, tying his hands to a support column. I went outside and opened Gee’s door. He smiled up at me happily. 

“Daddy, I've been in here for so long now and I'm okay!” He cheered. 

I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“Come here,” I said. 

I led him inside the house, his free hand holding Puppy by his tail. Bob’s eyes widened when he saw Gee and I shut the door. 

“Who's this, daddy?” Gee asked. 

“This is the man who sent the emails,” I said. 

Gee whimpered, stepping behind me slightly. 

“Oh baby, he's not gonna hurt you,” I said.youre going to hurt him.”

“I am?” Gee asked. 

I smiled and nodded. 

“He sent you such awful things, doesn't he deserve a punishment?” I asked. 

Gee nodded slowly. He stepped forward, slapping Bob roughly. I smiled, watching as Gee hit him twice more. He turned to me and giggled happily. 

“Having fun, baby?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. 

“Good boy,” I praised, kissing his forehead. “Keep going, I'm gonna look around.”

He nodded as I grabbed my backpack and walked around his house. I grabbed any cash or other valuable things and stuffed them into my backpack. By the time I came back, Bob was bruised and bleeding and Gee was smiling. I went over, giving Gee a heated kiss. I grabbed his ass, pulling his body against me. Gee whimpered softly and I reached into where I had the gun in the back waistband of my jeans. I put it into his hand and he looked down at it in confusion. 

“Shoot him, baby,” I whispered. 

I turned him to face Bob, who was watching us with wide eyes. My arms were wrapped around Gee, my hands on his as I lifted the gun up and pointed it at Bob. I moved my hands down to his hips, sucking on his neck. 

“Daddy,” Gee whimpered. 

I reached around and palmed him through his panties. He moaned and I smirked, sucking dark bruises on his pale skin. 

“C’mon, baby, shoot him,” I muttered. 

There was a muted gunshot and I smiled, watching the way blood splattered over everything. I pushed Gee over to the couch, bending him over the armrest. I pushed him his dress and pulled down his panties, spanking him quickly. Gee moaned, sticking his ass up higher. The gun slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. I got down on my knees behind him, kneading the skin of his ass in my hands. It was still a little pink from the whippings but it was a lot better now. 

I spread his ass, my tongue running flat over his hole. Gee took in a shaky breath as I smirked. My tongue ran around the tight ring of muscles slowly, sucking on the skin. Gee’s legs were shaking slightly as I ate him out. I pushed in two fingers, my spit slicking them up. I scissored him, pushing them farther in. 

“Daddy,” he moaned. 

I moved my fingers in and out quickly, my fingertips brushing his prostate. My tongue licked around my fingers.

“I-I'm gonna come,” he choked out. 

“Already?” I asked. 

He whimpered and nodded. I slipped in a third finger, fucking him with them. I hit his prostate every time, hearing his loud moans. His hand reached down, stroking himself quickly. 

“O-oh my god,” he whimpered. 

He came suddenly, white liquid pouring over his fingers. He wiped it on his dress as I stood him up, fixing his clothes. Gee looked down and frowned. 

“I got some blood on my dress,” he pouted. 

“Don't worry, I can get it out,” I said. 

I went around, wiping off our fingerprints. Gee was watching Bob’s dead body, a small smile on his face. 

“I killed someone,” he said. 

“I know, you're so good,” I praised, kissing his forehead. “C’mon, let's go home.”

He smiled, picking up Puppy and walking out the door with me.


	23. Chapter 23

_“Frank, you've been doing so much better since when I first met you nearly twelve years ago,” Mr stump said._

_I gave him a sickly sweet smile in return._

_“Good luck out there,” he said. “You're nineteen, ready to go off on your own.”_

_“Thank you,” I replied._

_He gave me a hug, patting my back. I turned and walked out of his office. The last time I would ever be in that damn office._

-+-

I grabbed my keys, going into the other room as Gerard hurried up to me, a paper in his hands. 

“I drew a picture for you, daddy!” He exclaimed. 

I looked at it. It showed him and I holding hands and there was a dead body in the background. I smiled, putting it up on the fridge. 

“C’mon, we're going out,” I said. 

“Where to?” He asked. 

“We're going to the store,” I said. 

“But it's late, they're closed,” he said. 

“We aren't going inside the store, just driving around the parking lot,” I said. “You're going to drive around the parking lot.”

Gee whimpered and shook his head, tears filling his eyes. 

“C’mon, baby, I know you can do it,” I reassured. “You're so brave.”

“R-really?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

I lead him out the door as I got into the driver’s seat. We drove to the empty, dark parking lot. The two of us switch seats and he whimpered quietly, gripping tight onto the steering wheel. 

“Start the car, baby,” I said. 

Gee’s hands were shaking as he turned the key in the ignition. He took a few deep breaths as the car rumbled to life. 

“Good boy,” I praised. “I know you can do it. You're my brave little boy.”

Gee nodded stiffly. He put the car into drive, squeaking as the car immediately started rolling backwards slowly because of the small incline. He put his foot on the gas, barely even pressing down but just enough to slowly roll forwards. It was basically the speed of a snail. He drove around the small store, not ever passing five miles per hour. I sat in the passenger seat, becoming more and more frustrated. Going this slow was driving me crazy. 

We finally made a full circle around the store, coming to a stop. He put it in park and turned off the car, looking at me with wide, watery eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. I reached over, helping him to crawl over the console and into my lap. 

“You are you're okay?” He questioned. “I didn't hurt you?”

“I'm fine, baby,” I reassured. “You were so good.”

I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Gee whimpered quietly, his hands on my shoulders. I squeezed his ass, his skirt riding up as I smirked. 

“So fucking good,” I muttered, sucking on his neck. 

Gee whined, rocking his hips against mine slowly. 

“That's right, baby,” I mumbled. 

I grabbed his hips, pulling him down into me hard. He whimpered and I could feel the coiling heat in the pit of my stomach. Gee panted heavily, the dark car suddenly seeming so much smaller and hotter. 

Gee ground against me, small whimpers falling from his lips like music to my ears. I groaned, my hips rocking up to meet his. The windows were starting to steam up as the two of us kept grinding together in the tight space. 

“Fuck, baby, want you to ride me so hard,” I breathed. 

Gee nodded quickly, his hands pulling at my belt. I grabbed the lever of the seat, pushing it back as far as it would go. Gee looked down at me, palming me through my jeans. I cursed quietly, my eyes grazing over the white collar around his neck. 

“All fucking mine,” I growled. 

Gee nodded, tugging my jeans down. He whimpered, looking up at me with desperate eyes. 

“Please?” He whispered. 

I nodded my head and Gee pulled my boxers down too. He wrapped a hand around my quickly hardening erection, stroking it slowly in his soft hand. I took in a shaky breath, watching the way his cheeks flushed red in the light from the lamppost. 

“Baby, fuck,” I groaned. 

I grabbed his hips, reaching to pull his panties aside as I pulled him over me. He whimpered quietly, my tip just barely brushing against him. Gee sank down onto me slowly, gasping from the stretch. 

“O-oh my god,” he whimpered. 

He bottomed out, taking a few deep breaths as he adjusted. Soon enough, he began slowly rocking his hips. His quick breaths filled the car, turning into drawled out, desperate whines. 

“Daddy,” he moaned. 

I grabbed his hips, picking him up slightly before slamming him back down onto me. Gee cried out, his head bumping the ceiling as he threw his head back. He repeated the motion himself, both hands on my chest and fingertips digging into the skin. 

“That's right, baby,” I groaned. 

I could feel the car rocking as Gee bounced in my lap. Obscene moans filled the space between us. 

“O-oh right there,” Gee moaned, his jaw dropping. 

His one hand was still on my chest but his left one reached up to grab onto the little handle attached to the ceiling. I groaned, my hips bucking up into him. My fingers dug into his thighs, leaving little crescent shaped marks in their wake. He whined loudly, bouncing up and down. His hand reached down, wrapping around his erection. His hand moved quickly on himself, working himself faster. 

“‘M gonna come,” he whined. 

I could feel the heat pulling tighter, pushing me closer to the edge. Gee’s legs were shaking on either side of me, sweat forming over our skin. 

“O-oh m-my God,” he choked out. 

I felt him come, the warm substance getting onto my shirt. he moaned loudly, his hips slowing down. 

“Don't fucking stop, baby,” I growled. 

Gee whimpered, picking up his pace as he rode me. I could feel myself getting closer, my stomach pulling tight and my heart racing. I came inside him, groaning deeply. Gee whimpered, lifting up off me. He fixed his panties back into place as I put the seat back up, fixing my pants. 

“You think you can drive home?” I asked. 

He whimpered and shook his head. I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“That's alright, you were so good today,” I said. 

Gee nodded and we switched seats so I was driving. We went home and Gee looked so proud of himself for driving. I smiled, setting him up in front of the tv with a candy bar and Narnia playing. 

I went upstairs to my bathroom, digging underneath the cabinets. I grabbed out the small box, seeing the contents as I smiled. I haven't used this in a while. I'm not addicted to it, it's just nice to use every now and then. The door opened and I saw Gee standing there with the blanket he was using wrapped around his shoulders. He looked between the drugs and me. 

“I, uh, I-I can't get my candy open, daddy,” he said, staring at the box. 

“Come here, baby,” I said. 

He sat on my lap and I smiled. 

“Have you ever shot up heroin, baby?” I asked.   
He whimpered, shaking his head. 

“Do you want to?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip, shaking his head. 

“Oh baby, it's great,” I said. “Like a hundred orgasms all at once. You'll feel like you're on a cloud, like you're dreaming.”

“Really?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. “Take the best orgasm and multiply it by a billion all throughout your body, it'll feel so fucking good.”

Gee looked at me with wide, interested eyes. 

“Like getting into a nice, soft warm bed,” I whispered, rubbing his arm gently. “There's nothing but warmth, like you're getting hugged by love.”

“Yeah?” He asked softly. 

“That's right,” I confirmed. 

“Well, maybe I can try just a little,” he mumbled. 

I smiled, looking at the pack in my fingers. Unfortunately, there was only enough for one person. I dumped it out into the spoon, holding the lighter up underneath it. I watched as it turned into the liquid I wanted and I smiled. I put it into the syringe and heard Gee whimper. 

“I-I don't like needles,” he said.

“I know, baby, but you drove a whole car today,” I said. “You're so brave, a needle is like nothing compared to a car.”

Gee nodded softly as I wrapped the tight rubber around his upper arm. I lifted the needle up but Gee stopped me. 

“Wh-what about those little wipes first?” Gee asked. 

I sighed, digging under the sink and pulling out an old first aid kit. I wiped his inner elbow, picking up the needle again. There was kind of a lot for his first time but I'm sure it'd be fine. I mean, it isn't _that_ much over. 

Gee held onto me, his face buried into the crook of my neck as I pressed the needle into his skin slowly. Gee cried out as I injected the heroin then pulled it away and took off the rubber. I knew it would work fast as I smiled. Gee whimpered quietly and I rubbed his back, setting everything aside. 

“Feel good, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded softly, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I knew he'd probably get sleepy, and my assumption was confirmed when he started nodding off. 

“Good boy,” I muttered, kissing the top of my head. 

I picked him up, the blanket hanging around him. I went downstairs to the couch, changing the tv onto the news. His head was in my lap as I smiled, my fingers threading through his hair. Every now and then he would mumble something and look up at me before nodding off again. 

(Ray’s POV)

“It started when Way went missing,” I said. 

Me and Officer Hurley looked at the cork board in front of us. Photos of suspects and victims all tacked up and connected by red string. 

“And, it's been reported that Fun Ghoul has had less kills as of recently,” Andy added. 

I nodded, taking a drink of my coffee. The most recent victim was found inside his house with a bullet to the head. 

“This is all tied down to Gerard and Frank,” Hurley said. “Way goes missing, Fun Ghoul stops killing. Hayley goes missing and she's Way’s therapist. Iero’s neighbor is missing, Iero’s old psychiatrist is missing, and Bryar is dead.”

“How is Bryar connected again?” I asked. 

“He was sending weird messages to Way,” he said. “Which were opened yesterday at 8:27 pm.”

“So, either someone has access to his email or he's still out there somewhere,” I said. 

“We're tracking the computer used right now,” Hurley said, “But I have a pretty good assumption of where he's at.”

I nodded as we both looked over at the big picture of Frank Iero, all the red strings attached to him.


	24. Chapter 24

_I was laying on my stomach, playing with my toy cars. I made little engine noises, making one go of the ramp and pretend it's flying. I stood up, making it fly as I giggled. It was a new car that I just got for my second birthday last week from my dad._

_We had a big party! It was so much fun! My mommy and daddy were there and my aunt and cousins! Even some friends from the playground! It was so much fun, there was a chocolate cake with a big dinosaur on it._

_“Frankie, I'm going out to the store,” my mom said._

_“‘Kay, mommy,” I said, hurrying over to give her a hug and kiss. “I wove you.”_

_“Love you too, sweetheart,” she said._

_She walked out and I pressed my car against the wall, making the engine noises again as I drove it all along the walls around the room._

_“Frankie!” My dad called._

_I went into his office where he was sitting at his desk, crawling up onto his lap with help from him. I felt him pull me closer and give me a kiss. It wasn't like when I kissed mommy, he said these were my big boy kisses._

_He told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about my big boy kisses. They were our little secrets._

_He kissed my shoulder gently and I looked at the toy car in my hands. I looked at the red paint. My dad told me what car it was but I forgot. I think it was a Porch or something like that? I put the Porch on the desk, driving it back and forth slowly._

_I felt my dad hit my head and I whimpered, looking up at him._

_“None of that now, Frank,” he scolded._

_“But daddy--”_

_He grabbed my toy truck, throwing it at the wall. I fell my eyes well up as I burst into tears._

_“Shut up,” my dad growled, hitting me again._

_I cried as he pulled down my pants while I just closed my eyes and wished for mommy to come home._

-+-

I sat with Gee, watching cartoons with him. He wasn't high anymore, which I was actually kind of thankful for. I preferred him when he wasn't nodding off every five minutes. And I also preferred it when he wasn't throwing up.

“Daddy, do…do you have more heroin?” He asked. 

I raised my eyebrows. “You want more?”

He nodded and I ran a hand through his hair. 

“Are you addicted?” I asked. 

“No,” he denied. “I just…I just want more. It was so good last time.”

I kissed his forehead, pulling him closer to me. “Baby, I don't have any more.”

Gee whimpered quietly, hugging me tight. 

“Maybe I can get you more tonight,” I said. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. I got up and went into the kitchen. 

“What do you want for lunch, baby?” I called. 

“Heroin,” I heard his voice say softly. 

“Gerard,” I scolded. 

“Do you have hot dogs?” Gee asked. 

“No,” I said. 

“What about a tuna sandwich?” He asked. 

I bit my lip, looking around the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” I said. 

He smiled, sitting down and looking at the screen. I heard some cars and frowned in confusion, looking out the front window. My eyes widened when I saw the SWAT vans in my front yard. I made sure the door was locked, running into the other room. I picked Gee up, going down to the basement as I locked that door too. 

“Wh-what's going on?” He asked. 

“The police are here,” I said. 

I set him on the bed, grabbing my guns and setting them out. I looked over and saw Gee’s eyes widening. 

“I don't want them to take me away from you,” he said. 

“I won't let them,” I stated. 

I frowned in confusion when I didn't hear anyone barging in. 

“We have the place surrounded!” A voice boomed from outside. “Let Gerard go!”

I smiled as I looked at Gerard. 

“They think I'm holding you hostage,” I said. “They aren't gonna barge in immediately.”

“So there's still a chance for me to be with you?” He asked hopefully. 

I nodded and he smiled, running up into my arms. 

“Daddy, I love you, I wanna stay with you forever,” he said. 

I smiled, pulling him over to the bed with him in my lap. 

“We can be together forever,” I said. 

He sniffled quietly. “Really?”

I nodded. “Just you and I together forever.”

“How?” He asked. 

I smiled, wiping his eyes. I kissed his forehead as he hugged me tight, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I reached over, grabbing my fully loaded revolver and pressed it against his head. He jumped back, shaking his head as he scooted back to the other side of the room. Gee huddled in the corner, shaking and crying. 

“Gee, we have to do this,” I said. 

I kneeled in front of him and Gee nervously crawled into my lap. 

“Don't you wanna be with me forever?” I asked. 

He nodded. “I-I'm just scared, daddy.”

“Oh, you don't have to be scared,” I reassured. “It'll be so fast, you won't even notice.”

I heard some shouts from upstairs and I wrapped my arms around Gee. 

“I'm scared, daddy,” he whimpered. 

“I'm right here, we’ll be together forever,” I said.

“Can I just have a little bit?” He asked. 

I nodded my head. I got up, going up the stairs and pressing my ear against the door. There was a lot of commotion out there. The sirens were closing in on us. 

“Daddy, whose toy car is this?” Gee asked. 

I turned around and saw the red toy car in his hands. I frowned, going and taking the toy from his hands. It was chipped, scratched and slightly broken. It was also full of bad memories. 

I grabbed the toy car from his hands, dropping it on the ground. I shot at it with every bullet in the revolver and Gee jumped back in shock, covering his ears. I was breathing heavily, glaring down at the red toy car. Gee whimpered and I sat him down on the bed, pacing back and forth and refilling the cylinder with six more rounds. Gee hugged Puppy, grabbing his paci and putting it between his lips. 

“We know you are Fun Ghoul!” A voice shouted. “Come out with your hands out before we force entry!”

My eyes widened as I sat down, pulling Gee into my lap. 

“We've gotta do this now,” I stated. 

Gee sobbed, trying to pull away from me as he shook his head. 

“Scared!” He cried. 

I caressed his cheek gently, kissing his forehead. 

“Hey, there's no reason to be scared,” I whispered. “You've got Puppy and your paci and you're cuddled up with me.”

He whimpered softly, his head resting against my chest. 

“It'll be over quick,” I said softly. 

I held his held in place, feeling him flinch and stiffen. I pressed the revolver against him, softly kissing the top of his head. 

The bullet rang through like the worst thing I've ever heard. Blood splattered everywhere, even all over me. One hand came up to cover my mouth as I looked at him. Part of his skull was completely blown off, his paci almost falling out from between his teeth and Puppy loose in his arms. I moved the hand over my mouth to caress his cheek, seeing the way the blood smeared. 

There was the distant noise of people kicking my door down but I hardly even noticed. All I could do was stare at Gee. My little baby was dead. 

I picked up the gun, pointing it at my own head. 

We’ll be together forever, he's never gonna leave me. 

And with that, I pulled the trigger.


End file.
